Black and Blue
by fighting-4-freedom
Summary: CH. 6 REDONE! Kimberly is a 17 year old in 2004. she comes from an abusive family and after a beating from her father, she discovers that she's not their child. she runs out into a storm and is hit by a car. she wakes up in ME and discovers her past
1. chatper one

Black and Blue  
  
Ok, so I haven't finished "Amazing Love" yet...but these last few days I have had these awesome ideas running through my head, and I had to write them down...and then all these words just started coming onto the paper with my pen and...yeah...anyway, I am still writing "Amazing Love." More of it is on the way. But...here is another fic for your enjoyement...so...enjoy!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Title: Black and Blue  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the LotR characters....*sniff*...however, I do own Kimberly, her "parents", Rachel, Kristi, Karissa, and Justin (note: those characters are based on my amigos in real life) and any other character that may appear unfamiliar. Hey, thanks guys, for letting me use you guys in my story! You guys rock!!!  
  
Synopsis: Kimberly Sullivan is a 17 year old girl in 2004. She lives in a family where she and her mother are ritually beaten by her father, and her mother can't do anything to stop it. One night, Kimberly finds out a devestating secret: She's not really Kimberly Sullivan. She doesn't even know who she is. She was found wrapped in a blanket. After being beaten severely by her father, Kimberly runs out into a storm, trying to escape. She accidently runs into the street and is hit by a car. When she awakens, she is in Middle-Earth...and is becoming smitten by the prince of Mirkwood. But can she handle the real truth about her past...and come to meet the father who sent her away years ago for protection: Elrond of Rivendell?  
  
Distribution: Only if you want it...  
  
Dedication: To Orlando Bloom of course...to my dearest Bethany Adelsberger...er...well...you're Dillon now aren't ya? Congrats on the recording contract, Bethers! You'll always be Beth Adelsberger to me, even if you had to change your name! To Ashley Mae Smith: it's been 3 months since that fatal crash that took you away from us...but you're always here....I love you, Ash. Miss ya girlie! To Jason Holdridge: Jay, you taught me that I'm worth so much more than what I believed. You helped me see that what Richard did to me wasn't my fault and that God will never forsake me, no matter what happens. Not only are you my youth pastor....but you're my friend. Love ya, Jason, the brave and undefeated.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kimberly Sullivan stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. The bruise over her right eye was very noticeable. She winced as she applied foundation to the area, doing her best to cover it up. Seeing that is was no use, she closed her compact and tossed it onto her vanity. She picked up her brush and ran it through her raven dark hair. *Maybe if I keep my hair down and it hangs around my face, nobody will notice it,* she thought. But as she parted her hair and brushed it so it framed her pale face, she saw that the bruise would be seen no matter what she did. Angry and frustrated, Kimberly threw her brush onto the vanity and dropped her head into her hands. She tried to fight back the tears, but still they came. Not for the first time, Kimberly wondered what she had done to deserve the abuse she always got. Her head snapped up at the knocking on her door. "Kimberly," her mother said softly through the door. Kimberly hurridly wiped the tears away as she turned to face her mother.  
  
Jackie Sullivan opened her daughter's door quietly and walked in, slowly shutting it behind her. She looked at her daughter and tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes. Kimberly sat at her vanity, looking up at her mother expectantly. Her pale face was marred by the black and blue circle around her eye. "Oh, Kimberly," she said, walking towards the girl and falling to her knees, holding Kimberly's face in her hands. The brunette sighed. "Mom, don't start," she said. Jackie nodded and brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. *My poor Kimmy,* she thought.  
  
Kimberly looked at her mother. Jackie Sullivan had once been a beautiful woman. Though she was still attractive, the years of abuse and neglect had taken a toll on her. Her strawberry blonde hair was ratty and tied up in a messy bun. Her once flawless skin was now pale and clammy, and dark bags were always under her eyes. She was slightly overweight and was always jumpy. For what seemed like the millionth time in her life, Kimberly cursed her father.   
  
Jackie stood up and took a deep breath. "Kimmy, you need to hurry and get to the bus," she said. "Your father is passed out in the bathroom." Kimberly nodded and rose, grabbing her bag from the floor. She slipped it on and followed her mother out of the room. They quietly crept downstairs and headed for the front door. "Have a good day, Kimberly," Jackie said, trying her best to put on a happy face. Kimberly only looked at her before kissing her on the cheek and leaving for the bus.  
  
As she headed for the bus stop, she fought back the tears again, this time coming out victorious. This was her morning routine. She woke up, tried to cover whatever injuries she had sustained from the previous night, kissed her mother good-bye--that was only when her father wasn't with her in their bedroom using her for his own pleasure--and headed for the bus. "I think I need a new routine," she muttered. She jogged to the bus stop when she spotted the bus coming up the road. She ran a hand through her hair and put on a smile before she stepped onto the bus. The bus driver took one look at her and sorrowfully shook her head. Kimberly made her way to the back of the bus, well aware of the eyes that followed her as she went. She threw her bag into a seat and plopped down, smiling at her friend, Rachel. "Hey, Rach." Rachel's blue eyes widened at her friend's face. "Oh, God, Kim, what did he do to you?" Kimberly frowned and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it." Rachel opened her mouth to object, but Kimberly stopped her. "Look, Rachel, I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing he hasn't done before, so let's just leave it." Rachel sighed and bobbed her blonde head, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Rachel turned to her. "Have you thought about what I said?," she asked. Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, I don't think so, Rach." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Why?" Kimberly shrugged. "Because I just don't think I can double date. I mean, what guy would ever want to go out with me?" Rachel stared at her. "Are you for real?," she asked in disbelief, looking her friend over. "Come on, Kimberly. You're gorgeous. You're like....Cathrine Zeta-Jones and Holly Marie Combs all rolled into one! Please, this would mean a lot to me." Kimberly laughed. "Rachel, it's not like you and Kevin haven't secretly gone on a date before." Rachel's boyfriend, Kevin, was very disliked by Rachel's mom and stepdad. The only way they were allowed to see each other was if there was another couple with them.  
  
Rachel grinned. "Well, yeah, but it would be fun for you, too." Kimberly smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me, Rachie, but maybe you should ask Nikki and Brooks," she said. "Besides, I really doubt I could even go. I don't want to piss Roger off any more than he usually is." Rachel nodded, understanding. Kimberly sighed and looked out the window as they approached the school. For the millionth time, Kimberly Sullivan wished she was someone other than who she was.  
  
"You gotta report it, Sully."  
  
Kimberly looked at her friend Justin as they sat together at lunch. She cocked her eyebrow at him. He pointed a finger at her. "I'm serious," he said, taking a bite of pizza. "He's gonna kill ya some day, Kim, and we won't be able to help." Kimberly laughed. "Thanks, Justin. That's comforting." Beside her, her friend Kristi nodded. "He's right, Kim," she said. "Just go the police." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that will help. He'll just get off, like he always does, and then there would be hell to pay." Kristi sighed and looked at the others sitting at the table. "So what are you gonna do?," Justin asked. Kimberly shrugged and sipped her milk. "I dunno," she said. "What I always do, I guess. Just lay low and try not to get hit."  
  
Next to Justin, Karissa laughed. "You end up getting hit anyway, no matter what you do." Justin nodded. "Smurfy's got a point," he said, then winced at the slap accompanied by the use of Karissa's much disliked nickname. Kimberly slammed her milk onto her tray. "Look, I appreciate you guys worrying about me, but butt out, okay? This is my life." She rose from the table, picking up her tray. She turned and saw Rachel's smiling face. "Hey, Kim, what are you doing?" Kimberly glared at her. "Butt out, okay?" She walked off, leaving Rachel to stare at the others. "Ok...what was that?," she asked, sitting down and watching her friend take her tray to the kitchen. "Oh nothing," Karissa said. "Just the usual butting in to Kimberly's life and her getting ticked at us because we care." Rachel nodded. "Oh." They all exchanged a look. "Someone's gotta report him," Kristi said, tearing off a piece of bread and eating it. The others nodded and watched as their friend walked out of the cafeteria.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
That night, Kimberly sat at the kitchen table, reading her English book when her father staggered in. She didn't even flinch when he slammed his beer bottle on the table and jerked the book away. "What the hell is this?," he slurred. Kimberly didn't look at him as she pulled the book back to her. "Homework," she replied. Roger Sullivan glared at her. "Don't use that tone with me." Jackie turned to him from her place at the sink. "She was just answering your question." Roger glared at her. "Stay out of this, woman." He turned to Kimberly. "Do you think you can just talk back to me like that? Huh?" Kimberly looked up at him with a stern face. "I wasn't talking back. I was just telling you what you wanted to know." Roger leaned towards her and she recoiled at the stench of alcohol.  
  
"What I want to know is why I didn't beat you senseless a long time ago." Kimberly stared at him angrily. "Maybe because you're such a coward," she said. She heard Jackie gasp and drop a plate in the sink. Kimberly didn't care. She was tired of living in fear and taking all the abuse. She saw Roger's temper flare as he glared at her. He stuck a finger in her face. "You watch your mouth, girl." Kimberly shrugged. "Why? It's true. You're a coward, so you beat your wife and daughter to feel superior." Roger's hand flew out and slapped Kimberly across the face, the force knocking her out of her chair. Jackie gasped as Kimberly clutched her face and glared at her father. "Point proven,"she said. Jackie reached down to pull her daughter up, but Roger shoved her away. "You think you're so big, don't ya?," he asked. Kimberly smirked. "Bigger than you."  
  
Roger punched her this time, snappin her head up with a crack. Jackie screamed at him to leave her alone, but he only slapped her. He pulled Kimberly up by her arms and got in her face. "I'm gonna teach you respect, girl," he said. He then threw her back, crashing her into the wall. Kimberly hit her head against the counter as she fell. She didn't have to time to regain her footing before Roger was above her again. He pulled her to her feet and slapped her three times before punching her in the chest. She collapsed to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She felt blood run down the side of her face and groaned. She gasped when she felt herself being rolled over onto her back and the weight of someone on her legs. She opened her eyes to see Roger unzippin her jeans as he sat on top of her.   
  
"You're gonna learn respect," he snarled. He ripped open her shirt and ran his hands along her chest, smiling as he did. Jackie attacked his back, yelling at him to stop. Roger shoved her away, and she landed with a crash on the floor. Roger bent down and trailed kisses along Kimberly's neck, biting her as he went. Finally aware of what was happening, Kimberly clawed at his face. Roger growled and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. "Not so tough now, are you?" He yelled when a beer bottle smashed on the back of his head. He growled and jumped off Kimberly, whirling around to face Jackie. "You will not do this to her, Roger," she said, her lip bleeding and her voice shaking with anger. Kimberly took this chance and struggled to her feet, clutching her shirt closed. Roger glared at his wife. "It's your fault!," he screamed. "You brought a kid that wasn't even ours into this house!" Kimberly snapped her gaze to her mother, who stared at her painfully. "What?" Roger turned and smirked at her. "Yeah, that's right," he said. "Your mom found you bundled in a blanket by the side of the road. She brought you here and called you her own. How's it feel to know your whole life is a lie?"  
  
Jackie let out a sob and Kimberly knew it was true. "You lied to me? For 17 years you called me your daughter?," she yelled, tears streaming down her beaten face. Jackie shook her head. "You *are* my daughter," she said. Kimberly shook her head. "No, I'm not...I don't know who you are." Roger came towards her and she swung at him. He caught her wrist and Kimberly cried out when she felt bones break. With all her strength, she lashed out and kicked him between the legs. The drunk groaned and fell to the ground. Kimberly cradled her wrist against her chest and stared at her mother. "All this time...he beat me all this time and I have you to thank for it?," she sobbed. Jackie held out a trembling hand. "Kimmy..." Kimberly staggered back. "Stay away from me." She limped to the door and threw it open, dashing outside. Jackie jumped over Roger's groaning form and ran to the door. "KIMBERLY!!!"  
  
Thunder crackled as Kimberly ran through the rain, her hair plastered to her head. She sobbed as lightning struck.   
  
Her whole life was a lie. She wasn't Kimberly Sullivan. She didn't know if Kimberly was even her real name.  
  
She cried as she stumbled over a bump. Jackie had brought her into that house, into that hell...her own mother.  
  
*No, not my mother,* she thought bitterly. *I have no mother.*  
  
She stopped when she could run no more and clutched her aching wrist. "Why?," she whispered. "Why me? Who am I?" She was vagually aware of the sound of horn, but didn't look up until the headlights blinded her. She screamed as the car sped towards her.  
  
Then everything went black.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, there's chapter one! let me know what you think!! 


	2. chapter two

Black and Blue  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Alright! Here is the second chapter. Hope ya'll liked the last one!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas Greenleaf tightened his hood as he rode his horse through the rain.  
  
It had been two years since he had left his home of Mirkwood, and now he was returning to it. The War of the Ring had ended, but Legolas had decided to remain in Rivendell for some time, enjoying the company of the Fellowship and the wedding of his friend, Aragorn, to the daughter of Elrond. After he had decided to leave, the Fellowship made arrangements to meet back in Rivendell in a few months. But, Legolas had to say, he was glad to be going home.  
  
He smiled and patted his wet horse on the head. "As you are as well, Voronwer," he said. The horse simply neighed in response and Legolas turned his eyes back to the road. He frowned when he spotted something lying in the ditch. He slowed the horse down and jumped off, rushing over to it. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a human. He bent down and turned the body over. It was a girl, no older than 17, and she was badly beaten. "By the Valor," he muttered. "She's alive." He lifted her into his arms effortlessly and carried her back to his horse. He looked at her face, his eyes taking in all the cuts and bruises. *What happened to you?,* he wondered as he carefully lifted her into the saddle and climbed up after her. "Noro liem," he said to the horse, and it raced off.   
  
Legolas cradled the girl against his chest, praying that he would make it to Mirkwood in time. He sighed with relief when he spotted the gates of the Elven kingdom. "Open the gates!," he yelled as he approached. A guard looked over the gate, then turned to the others. "It's Prince Legolas! Open the gates!," he yelled. The gates quickly opened and Legolas rode in. Upon reaching the steps of the palace, he jumped off and pulled the girl with him. He left the horse for the stable boys and bounded up the stairs, throwing the doors open. Servants and soldiers looked at the dripping elf as he marched in. "Prince Legolas," a soldier said, bowing to him. "Welcome back, milord." Legolas ignored his welcome. "Where is my father?," he demanded. "This girl needs healing at once."  
  
The soldier took one look at the girl and yelled for someone to fetch the healer. Legolas lifted his head as his father approached, robe billowing behind him. "My son," he said. "What is all the commotion?" Legolas bowed his head. "Ada, I came across this wounded girl. She needs healing." Thranduil took one look at the girl and nodded. "Fetch the healers," he ordered, moving towards the healing room. "They've already been sent for, milord." A she-elf dressed in white hurried up to them. She was Jeera, the healer of Mirkwood. "Milord, how can I be of service?" He motioned to the girl. Jeera nodded. "Bring her in." She opened the door to the healing room and Legolas carried the girl in. He laid her on one of the beds, wiping her black hair out of her face. It didn't escape him that she was very beautiful. *And yet so familair somehow...*  
  
"Milord Legolas, you will have to leave in order for me to heal her," Jeera said softly. Legolas shook his head as he stared at the girl's face. "Milord, you can do no more." His father pulled him away. "Come, my son," he said. "She will be fine, but we must let Jeera work." Legolas reluctantly agreed, stealing one last look at the girl before the door was shut. He turned to see his father with a smile on his face. "Always you return home with surprises, Legolas," he said and Legolas laughed, embracing his father. "And what a precious one you delivered this day." Legolas frowned and looked at the door. "She will be fine, my son. Jeera is the best healer in Mirkwood." Legolas nodded. "Come, let us fetch you some dry clothes and warm food. It has been a long and strenous journey." Legolas nodded and with one last look at the door, followed his father away.   
  
Legolas was told that the girl had been taken to one of the guest rooms. She had been healed, her life saved, but she had still not woken up. He stood outside her door now, his mind contemplating entering or not. He cursed himself. Why was he so drawn to this girl? She seemed no more than an average human girl...yet there was something different about her. Something that sparked Legolas' interest. Finally reaching his decision, he turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Silently walking into the room, he glanced around as he shut the door behind him.  
  
The room the girl had been placed in was one of the palace's finest. The balcony overlooked the whole kingdom, and the sunrise could always be seen. Little sunlight was seen in the room now, for the drapes were drawn shut. Legolas' eyes traveled around the room, taking in the bureau and vanity; the loveseat and paintings that adorned the walls; the stone hearth where a fire burned and the large four-poster bed by the balcony. His eyes stopped on the bed. The girl rested in the center, practically swallowed by the large bed. Legolas quietly walked towards it and stood on the side, staring down at the sleeping beauty. Her raven hair was spread out on her pillow. The bruises that once marred her beautiful face were almost gone, barely able to be seen. Her right wrist had been bound tightly. He learned that it had been broken, as if someone had squeezed it until the bones snapped. Along with her wrist, she had three cracked ribs.  
  
It had been a horrific beating.  
  
Legolas watched as her chest rose and fell slowly and he smiled. She was a lovely creature...her beauty could match any elf maiden's. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "No one will harm you again, Lirimaer," he whispered.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil stood before the hearth in his study, gazing at the burning logs. The young girl Legolas had rescued from the storm was much more than she appeared. He stirred the logs as he remembered what Jeera had reported.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"The young girl had taken quite a beating, milord," Jeera said as she wiped her hands on a towel. Thranduil nodded as he looked at the girl, who now slumbered in one of the guest rooms. "Yes, that she did, Jeera. But, once again, your renowned skills saved another life." The healer smiled softly. "I do the best I can, milord." Thranduil nodded and turned to leave, but Jeera stopped him. "King Thranduil, there is one more thing," she said. The king looked at her, waiting. "The girl bears the mark of the Edain." Thranduil stared at her. "The Edain? Jeera, are you certain?" The healer nodded and motioned towards the sleeping girl. "I discovered it on her stomach, milord. See for yourself."  
  
Thranduil went to the bed and watched as Jeera pulled back the covers and unbuttoned the middle of the girl's sleeping gown. He caught his breath when he saw that the healer spoke the truth. The girl bore the mark of the Edain; born only to those who belonged to line of Elrond, ruler of Rivendell. *A human bears the mark of an Elvin line?,* the king thought. *How is this possible? Unless....* He snapped his gaze to the girl's face. *It cannot be...* The king straightened and stared at nothing in particular. "I must summon Gandalf the White," he murmured. "This matter must be meet with urgency." Jeera nodded and tucked the covers back in place around the girl's slim figure. "Your work is appreciated, Jeera. I thank you." The healer bowed. "'Twas my pleasure, milord." *End of flashback*  
  
Questions ran through Thranduil's mind; questions that needed to be answered. He turned at the sound of his study door being opened. Legolas walked in and stood next to his father. "Ada, I am told that you have sent for Gandalf in concern with the girl," he said. Thranduil glanced at him. "Is this true?" The king nodded. "Yes, my son, it is." Legolas turned to the fire, the flames illuminating his skin. "What is so special about this girl....that Gandalf must be summoned?" Thranduil turned to his son. "The girl bears the mark of Edain; the mark of Lord Elrond." Legolas' head snapped to his father. "But she is human." Thranduil smiled softly. "Which is why Gandalf's expertise is needed."  
  
"Then allow the expertise to take effect," a voice from the doorway said.  
  
Both elves turned towards the voice to see Gandalf standing just inside the study. The wizard allowed a small smile to grace his face. His face was framed with long, white hair, and his long beard matched it in color. His white robe swished as he walked towards them, and his white staff echoed through the room as it tapped the floor with his every step.  
  
Thranduil grinned and embraced the old man, both laughing joyously. "My dear friend," the elf said. "It does my heart good to see you." Gandalf pulled back and clutched the man's shoulder. "Thranduil, my old friend...how good it is to see you." The wizard turned to Legolas and they clutched each other's shoulders. "Legolas Greenleaf...it has not been long at all." The prince smiled. "It does me good to see you again, Gandalf." The wizard nodded and turned to Thranduil. "What is this urgent matter you needed assistance on, my friend?" The king looked at him. "Legolas brought with him a wounded girl when he arrived back in Mirkwood, three days past." Gandalf grinned. "Always the hero, aren't we, young elf?" Legolas returned his grin. "Jeera healed the girl, who had suffered a horrific beating," Thranduil continued. "That was when she discovered that the girl bore the mark of Edain." Gandalf's eyebrows arched. "The mark? By the Valor..."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Gandalf, I believe this girl may be Elrond's youngest daughter." Legolas frowned at him. "Lord Elrond has another daughter other than Arwen?" Gandalf nodded. "Yes, she was born many years after Arwen," he said. Legolas looked at him. "Why has none of them mentioned her?" Thranduil sighed. "For it is painful for them to. You see, Legolas, 17 years ago, Celebrian gave birth to her fourth child. A surprise gift, she was, the apple of Elrond's eye. However, when she was only a young elfling, nothing more than a child, she was stolen from Rivendell in the night. Elrond was distraught and for weeks afterwards, they searched for the child, but she was never found." Legolas nodded.  
  
"A month later, a young elf maiden approached Elrond, admitting that she had taken the child. She claimed that she was approached by an elderly woman. The woman told her that great harm would come to the child is she was not taken away from Rivendell...away from Middle Earth," Gandalf said. "The elf maiden made an alliance with the woman and agreed to bring the child to her in exchange for protection against Elrond, as well as a very generous compensation. The woman agreed. It was never proven if the maiden's story was true...Elrond banished her from Rivendell for her trechery. The child was never found." Legolas nodded again, absorbing it all. Gandalf turned to Thranduil. "It could be that the woman took the child to some other world...and now, in some way, she has returned." Legolas looked at them. "The girl resembled Lady Arwen, in almost every way," he said. "I swore that I had seen her somewhere before....now I realize that she reminded me of Arwen." Gandalf nodded. "I would like to speak with this girl. Has she awakened?"  
  
As if answering his question, a scream erupted from somewhere in the palace. With only a quick glance at each other, the three of them rushed out of the study and towards the scream.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Kimberly had awoken with a soft groan. She cracked open her eyes and frowned. *Where am I?* She propped herself up on her elbows, surprised to feel little pain at all, considering what all had happened. *Hold on...I was hit by a car...* She looked around, frowning at her surroundings. She was lying in the middle of a large bed in a beautiful room. She looked down and saw that she wasn't in her jeans and shirt anymore. *Where did this nightgown come from?* "What's going on?," she whispered. She shot up in bed when someone walked into the room, carrying towels and bedding. The woman made eye contact with Kimberly and her eyes widened, as did Kimberly's when she saw that the woman's ears were pointed. She couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her mouth. Soon after, the woman's scream echoed her own.  
  
Kimberly stopped screaming when three men burst through the door. The woman stopped screaming and looked at the men, before speaking another language and hurrying from the room. Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw that two of them also had pointed ears. *What's going on?* The oldest of the men smiled. "By the Valor...she looks just like Elrond and Arwen..." Kimberly frowned, her heart beating against her chest erratically. As if sensing her panic, the middle aged man smiled at her. "Do not fear, milady," he said softly. "You will not be harmed here." Kimberly stared at him, slowly calming down. There was something in the man's tone of voice that was soothing...calming.  
  
The man smiled again. "We mean you no harm. My son brought you here when he came across you, unconscious, by the side of the road." Kimberly frowned. *By the street?* She looked up at the youngest of the men and her breath caught. *Whoa...* The son was hott. He had long, white hair, much like his father's, with two braids at the sides. He had to be at least 6'0", with a muscular form that was easily seen through his green....tunic? *Oookay...* And he had the most piercing blue eyes Kimberly had ever seen....eyes that were on her. She snapped back to reality when she realized the middle aged man was asking her something. "What?," she asked. "I asked for your name, milady." *Milady?,* she thought. *Are these guys, like, really old fashioned or what?* "Kimberly," she said. "Kimberly Sullivan." The man smiled. "A lovely name, that is...I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood. This is Gandalf the White," he said, motioning to the oldest man. "And this is my son, Legolas." The young elf bowed his head. "Milady."  
  
She stared at him a moment and she quickly looked away when a small smile graced his face. She looked at Thranduil. "What's Mirkwood?," she asked. "It is an Elven city, Lady Kimberly," he answered. Her eyes widened. "Elven?" *Elves...pointy ears...oh my soul, where am I? What happened?* "Yes. Welcome to Middle-Earth," the king said. Kimberly stared at them, unsure of what to say. Finally, the old man-Gandalf-spoke. "Now that I see her for myself, I know there is no mistake," he said. "This is the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian." Kimberly didn't pay attention to what was being said. She was too busy trying to think things through. Elves. Mirkwood. Middle-Earth.  
  
Kimberly knew she wasn't crazy...at least, she thought she wasn't. But she couldn't believe what was happening either. *Okay...I pissed of Roger...he beat me....I found out that I'm not even their daughter, run out into the storm, run into the street, a car is heading towards me, and then....what? What happened after that?,* she thought. *How did I get hit by a car in 2004, on Earth, in Ohio, and then wake up in Middle-Earth....thousands of years in the past, if I'm guessing right?* Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to see Legolas once again staring at her, his blue eyes penetrating. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked up when Gandalf addressed her. "A miracle, you are, my dear," he said, smiling. Kimberly frowned. "I don't understand." The old man laughed. "You will soon enough." Thranduil turned to her. "I will have someone come to cloth you, milady," he said as the three of them moved out of the room. "After you are ready, someone will escort you to my study. Then, perhaps you will come to understand everything that has happened." He nodded and followed Gandalf out of the room, motioning for Legolas to follow. With a slight nod of his head in farwell, he followed the others out, closing the door behind him.   
  
Kimberly sat staring at the door, confusion etched on her face. "I have so gone nuts." A knock on her door caught her attention and she said, "Come in." She was greeted with the sheepish face of an elf-maiden- the elf maiden that had startled her earlier. "Milday," she said softly, closing the door behind her. "My name is Belelmithial. King Thranduil sent me to help you clean up." Kimberly smiled softly. "Yeah...and please, call me Kimberly." The elf maiden smiled and nodded. "As you wish, milady...er...Kimberly." Kimberly grinned. "Belelmithial, I have got to apologize for screaming at you a little bit ago...I was just startled." Belemithial waved a hand as she came towards her. "Oh, no need to worry about that," she said. "King Thranduil explained that you've never seen an elf before and were quite frightened." Kimberly nodded. The elf maiden drew back the covers and held out a hand.   
  
Kimberly took it and climbed to her feet. She gasped when she stood up and her knees nearly buckled under her. Belelmithial grabbed onto her arms to keep her from collapsing onto the floor. "Whoa, my legs are really weak," Kimberly said, bringing herself to sit on the bed. The elf nodded. "You've been unconscious for at least three days. Just give it a few minutes." She turned and walked into a separate room and Kimberly soon heard water being poured. *Three days?,* she thought. *I've been passed out for three days?* She looked down and saw her wrist encased in a type of cast. *Man, what happened?* The elf soon returned and helped Kimberly to her feet. "I've poured a hot bath for you, Kimberly. I wasn't sure what kind of oils you preferred to use, though." Kimberly held onto the elf as they walked to the bathroom. "I don't really use oils," she said. Roger had always told her that using them would only make it easier for her to get knocked up. At the thought of Roger, Kimberly shuddered. Most of her bruises may be gone, but some wounds would never heal.   
  
"Well, you'll use them now," Belelmithail said, helping Kimberly out of her sleeping gown. "They'll relax you." Kimberly winced and touched her ribs. They were still very sore. "They will also help to soothe your injuries." She froze when she spotted the small mark on Kimberly's stomach. "So it is true...By the sea and stars." Kimberly frowned and looked down at her flat stomach, running her finger over the mark. "What? This? I was born with it." The elf nodded. "Aye, milady, that you were. Don't fret, it will all be explained soon. Now, into the tub with you. I'll be just in the other room. Come on out when you are done." And with that, the elf maiden left, closing the door behind her. Kimberly slowly sank into the hot water, wincing when it first touched her skin. Soon she relaxed and reached for one of the bottles that Belelmithial had set out for her. Sniffing it and instantly loving the scent, she poured some in the water. Gently running a cloth over her skin, she sighed, relishing the feel of the water.   
  
Not wanting to keep the elf maiden waiting for long, she quickly washed her long black hair and got out of the tub, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her slim frame and opening the door. Belelmithial stood before the now-made bed and she turned at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, Kimberly, there was no need to rush. Prince Legolas will not arrive for some time." Kimberly felt her heart speed up at the mention of the elf's name. "Prince Legolas?" The elf maiden nodded. "Aye, he'll be escorting you to the study. Now, come, let's get you dressed." She held up a long, flowing purple gown with flared out sleeves that reached to the waist. Kimberly smiled. "I'm capable of dressing myself, ya know." The elf maiden smiled. "My orders were to assist you. King Thranduil does not want you injuring yourself." She approached Kimberly with the dress and held out some undergarments. Kimberly gratefully accepted them and put them on. Removing the towel, Belelmithial helped her pull the gown over her head. It clung to her slender curves and the neckline was concealing, which Kimberly was thankful for, since she hardly had anything to reveal to anyone. "Well, aren't you a picture," Belelmithial said softly. *She looks just like her sister,* she thought, shaking her head. Kimberly blushed and thanked her. The elf motioned to the vanity. "Now for your hair." Kimberly sat as the elf maiden pulled her hair back, leaving a few whisps to curl around her face. "There now. All finished," Belelmithial said, smiling at her work. Kimberly smiled as well. "Thank you. It looks beautiful." The elf maiden laughed. "It already was. I just gave it a new look." They shared a laugh and Kimberly slipped on a pair of shoes-which seemed more like slippers to her. She was ready.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
Legolas hesitated outside of Kimberly's room. He was very anxious to see the dark haired beauty again, but he was still amazed that she was the daughter of Elrond. When he was in Rivendell, he had noticed that Elrond's eyes held dark shadows-as had Arwen's. He had simply assumed that it was dread of the the ring being found.  
  
Oh, how wrong he had been.  
  
Finally working up the nerve, he raised his hand and rapped at the door. At the muffled reply, he entered the room. He saw no sign of Kimberly until he noticed that the balcony doors were open, the drapes blowing in the wind. Standing a the railing was Kimberly, her back to him. She turned around and Legolas could swear he was in the presence of an angel. She was beautiful. The gown she wore revealed her slender figure and the hair that framed her face brought out her cheekbones. She smiled softly and Legolas felt his heart speed up. "You don't like it?," she asked, looking down at the dress. Shaking himself out of his daze, he smiled and walked up to her. "It is lovely," he said, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "As is it's wearer." Kimberly blushed. "Thank you..." Holding out his arm, he smiled at her. "Shall we?" The brunette smiled and took his arm. They left the room and started down the hallway.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Alrighty, here it is! The next chapter. I hope everybody liked it. Oh, and just for a note, Belelmithial is my friend Beth's name is Elvish. I needed a name, so I took hers. lol. Thanks, Beth! I miss ya, girlie! Please read and review!! 


	3. chapter three

Black and Blue: Chapter Three  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! I am SO sorry it took so long to update. It's been a nightmare down here. My friend Beth is home from her month long radio tour, and I've been trying to get together with her for a weekend...so far no luck...Plus...school. Ugh. But thanks again for all the reviews! You guys keep me going!!  
  
Dedication: I have to dedicate this one to my dear friend Ashley Smith...it's been 4 months since that fatal crash stole you away...I think about you all the time Ash....you always loved to run...I know now that you were running to heaven...and you beat me to Paradise....I love ya girl....You're never gonna be forgotten.  
  
So....everybody read and review! Enjoy!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kimberly was amazed at the size of the palace. There seemed to be thousands of hallways and even more doors. There were pillars that lined the walls, and several paintings adorned the walls. Some depicted waterfalls and forests, others depicted Elven beauties, dancing around a fires or playing strange looking harps. The place was beautiful...but huge. *I would so get lost in a place like this,* Kimberly thought.   
  
"Is there something on your mind, milady?"  
  
The brunette looked over at her escort, who was looking at her gently. She smiled. "No...I was just thinking that I would get lost in a place like this without somebody with me who knew the way." Legolas smiled. "I suppose it would be easy for someone to." Kimberly looked at him. "So you never have?" He laughed. "Believe me, milady, there have been many times when I was younger." She looked at him quizically. "Why does everybody insist on calling me 'milady'?" Legolas looked at her. "Because you are a lady," he said. "It is how we address women here." Kimberly nodded. "Oh...so, I'm supposed to call you 'milord' then?" The elf smiled. "Not if you do not want to," he said. "You may call me Legolas, if you prefer." She nodded. "So, no 'Prince Legolas'? Just...Legolas?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll do that. But you have to call me Kimberly, then." Legolas smiled. "As you wish...Kimberly." He savored the name on his lips. It sounded so natural to say it.   
  
He stopped as they came to a pair of double doors. He released her arm and smiled at her. "After you," he said, pulling open the door. Kimberly smiled softly and slowly walked into the study. Thranduil and Gandalf sat in front of a roaring fire and they turned as she and Legolas entered. Gandalf took his pipe out of his mouth and smiled softly. *Just like her sister,* he thought. Thranduil rose and came towards her. "My dear, you look lovely." The girl smiled. "Thank you." The king smiled and motioned to a chair. "Please, have a seat." Kimberly obeyed and looked up at Legolas as he stood behind Gandalf's chair, his hands clasped in front of him. He smiled reassuringly at her and she shyly returned it.  
  
She turned her attention to the wizard as he began to speak. "I can only imagine that you are quite confused right now," he said. Kimberly nodded. "Oh, yeah." Gandalf smiled. "Perhaps you could inform us on the events that occurred before you arrived here." She felt her heart skip a beat and she looked down at her hands, suddenly ashamed. She desperately didn't want them to know about Roger....didn't want them to discover the truth about her life. "Um...the details are still a little hazy...I'm not really sure about all that happened." Gandalf nodded, understanding. "Anything that you can remember." She sighed. "My parents told me that I wasn't their daughter....and I didn't deal very well with the fact that my entire life was a lie." She was glad when no one questioned how she had been injured.   
  
"What they said was true," Gandalf said. "You weren't even from that time." Kimberly frowned and looked up at him. "Come again?" Gandalf smiled. "You were born here, in Middle-Earth. In an Elven city known as Rivendell. You are the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, rulers of Rivendell. When you were but an infant, you disappeared and it was later discovered that you were taken by someone...taken somewhere far from Middle-Earth. We had all lost hope that you would ever be found." He smiled. "We of little faith." Kimberly frowned. "So then...that means...I mean...I'm an..." Thranduil smiled. "An elf." She frowned again. "But....I don't have the pointy ears and blonde hair," she said. Gandalf laughed. "A simple rouge, my dear. And not every elf has blonde hair. You parents and your siblings have your dark hair."  
  
"Siblings?," she echoed. The wizard nodded. "Indeed. You have two older brothers and an older sister. Who has recently wed, I might add." Many emotion coursed through Kimberly as she sat there, absorbing everything that had just been told to her. "We had no idea who you truly were until the healer informed me that you bore the mark of Edain, which only those of Elrond's line are born with," Thranduil said. He looked at her. "Are you alright?" Kimberly nodded slowly. "Um...yeah...I just....can I have sometime to think?" The king nodded. "Of course. It is quite a lot to take in." He turned to his son. "Legolas, please escort Lady Kimberly to her room." Legolas nodded and walked over to Kimberly, who stood and took his extended arm. "I will be more than willing to remove the glamour that disguises your Elvish qualities, Kimberly," Gandalf said. Kimberly nodded and Legolas escorted her out. When the door closed behind them, Thranduil turned to Gandalf.   
  
"I don't doubt that she is very confused and hurt," he said, slowly sitting down. The wizard only nodded and smoked his pipe. "Gandalf, I feel that Kimberly wasn't entirely honest with us about what happened before she arrived in Middle-Earth. About how she was so severely wounded. Do you share my concern?" Gandalf looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I do. But I also saw that she was somewhat ashamed to say....I believe that our young guest still has many wounds that are not yet healed."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Kimberly looked over at Legolas as they walked from the study. He was watching her closely, his face a mask of concern. She smiled slightly. "Yeah...it's all just a lot to take in...It's hard to believe that the last 17 years of my life have been a lie....It's like I'm not real." Legolas smiled. "Believe me, Kimberly, you are very real," he said. She looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed. "Nothing. I just mean to say that, even if your childhood wasn't real, who you became is." Kimberly nodded. "Ah..." *Rats, I could have sworn that he was hitting on me...not that he would, but....* She sighed and looked at him. "I, um, I wanted to say thank you. For, ya know, finding me and bringing me here." She smiled. "You probably saved my life." The elf smiled. "I believe Jeera saved your life. I merely delivered you to her." Kimberly laughed. "Well, then, thanks for 'delivering' me to her." Legolas laughed, then frowned when he noticed Kimberly wincing and bringing a hand to her ribs.   
  
"If I may ask...how did you acquire your injuries?," he asked. He saw that she avoided his gaze and wondered why. She pulled her arm away and picked her cuticles. "Kimberly...will you tell me?" She was quiet for moments, then sighed. "Promise not to think any less than me?" He frowned, then nodded. "Aye, I promise." She sighed again. "My father," she said, not looking at him. "Or...at least the guy I *thought* was my father." Legolas stared at her, angry and shocked. "Your father did this to you?" Kimberly nodded. "Yeah...he always had. But not as bad as this time. He's...just always drunk and takes it out on my mom and me. The only reason I got beat this bad was because I stood up to him this time." She smirked. "He doesn't like that. He beat me and then told me he was going to 'teach me some respect.' If it hadn't been for my mom, he would've raped me." From the sound of disgust he made, she figured he knew what "rape" was. "That was when he told me that I wasn't their kid. I tried to hit him, but he broke my wrist. So I kicked him and ran away. Then I was hit by a car--which is kind of like a metal horse, just bigger, faster, and heavier. Then the next thing I remember, I woke up here." She laughed. "No idea why I just told you all that."   
  
Neither of them spoke for a long time, but finally Legolas broke the silence. "The man that did this to you should have to answer for his crime," he said angrily. "Any man who would lay a harsh hand to a woman should suffer a torturous punishment." Kimberly smiled softly, somewhat surprised at his opinion. "Tell me....why do you avoid my gaze?" She shrugged. "I don't know....I guess I'm kind of...ashamed...I guess." Legolas stopped and turned her to him. She kept her head down. "Kimberly there is no need to be ashamed. Kimberly..." He pushed her chin up with his finger and his heart broke when he saw tears in her jade eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs and looked into her eyes. "You are not to blame," he whispered.  
  
A small sob escaped her and Legolas' thumb stroked her cheek. "Your face is far too lovely to be marred by tears..." Kimberly's eyes searched his face as he said the words and she felt her heart skip a beat. Legolas stroked her cheek and slowly drew her face close to his. Her eyes closed as their lips drew closer.....BANG!!!  
  
They jumped apart and turned to see a young elf servant kneeling on the ground, gathering up the items that had toppled off the tray he was carrying. Kimberly quickly recollected herself, wiping away her tears. Legolas looked at her and mentally kicked himself when he saw that she once again avoided his gaze. The elf servant apologized and ran off in a rush. Legolas cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Kimberly walked on, her head downcast and wringing her hands. Legolas winced at his blunder and caught up with her as she reached her door. She looked up at him and shyly smiled. "Thanks again," she said as she opened the door. Legolas nodded. "My pleasure." He watched as she went into her room and shut the door behind her. Legolas stood there a moment, staring at the closed door, before walking towards his room, kicking a tin canister on his way.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The knock on Kimberly's door snapped her back ot reality. She and Legolas had almost kissed.....they had come so close....It was all she could think about. "Who is it?," she asked, detachably. She sighed with relief when Gandalf's voice replied to her and not Legolas'. She went to the door and let the wizard in. Gandalf smiled at the girl. She had taken her hair down and now it flowed over her shoulders. He saw a young version of Arwen standing before him, and he was, once again, truly amazed. "If you would like, I could remove the glamour now." Kimberly nodded. "Yeah...sure." The old wizard closed his eyes and uttered words in a language Kimberly didn't recognize. When he opened them again, he grinned. "Now you truly resemble your sister."   
  
Kimberly felt no different, but she felt the pointed ears when she brought her hands to the side of her head. *This could take some getting used to,* she thought. She smiled. "Thank you." Gandalf nodded. "How are you adjusting?," he asked. She shrugged. "Alright, I guess...Just a lot of change....Gandalf, how did I get here?" The wizard sighed. "I wish I could answer that, young Kimberly, but I cannot, for I don't know. The only answer that I came up with is that...since you discovered the truth, there was no more reason for you to stay away. But I know not for sure."  
  
Kimberly nodded and sat down on her bed. "Is my name actually Kimberly?," she asked. The wizard smiled softly and shook his head. "No, it's not. Your Elvish birth name is Nebride...I believe that your sister picked it out." Kimberly nodded again. *Nebride...,* she thought. *That's my name....* She looked up at him. "Will you tell me about my family, Gandalf?" The wizard smiled and sat next to her. "What would you like to know?" She shrugged. "Anything." Gandalf laughed. "To begin, your parents are Elrond and Celebrian. They jointly rule Rivendell, which is a very beautiful land, indeed....you would have loved to grow up there." She smiled softly, feeling a little twinge of sorrow in her heart for the land she missed out on. "Your two older brothers are Elrohir and Elladen, twins. They were both quite fond of you. Your sister is Arwen. There is no doubt of your relation. YOu are simply a younger version of her."   
  
Kimberly looked at him. "You said that before she got married." Gandalf nodded. "Yes, about a year ago. Her husband is Aragorn, King of Gondor." She nodded. "However, he is a mortal, only blessed with long life...but not immortal." She frowned. "But....elves are?" He nodded. "Your grandparents are Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlorien, yet another lovely Elven kingdom. All of them were very fond of you....Although, in the beginning, you weren't very fond of Aragorn. There was never a silent moment when he was around....you always cried or yelled..." He smiled. "But you captured his heart in the end."   
  
"Why does King Thranduil know about me....but Legolas didn't?," she asked. Gandalf smiled again. "Legolas was constantly off adventuring....training to be the best warrior in Mirkwood...and he succeeded." She nodded and looked at him. "I'd like to meet my family, Gandalf. I'd like to know where I came from." The wizard smiled. "Thranduil has asked that Legolas and I escort you to Rivendell in a few days...when you are ready." She nodded. "I think I'm ready....maybe." Gandalf chuckled. "My dear girl..I now know that you are one of Elrond's children...you show the same spirit they do." Kimberly smiled. "Wait a few days. Give yourself time to adjust to everything....We'll leave in about three days....does that suit you?" Kimberly nodded. "Yes...thank you, Gandalf." The wizard nodded and affectionately patted her arm. "My dear, Nebride," he said. "Welcome back." She smiled and watched as he rose and left the room, his long white cloak billowing behind him.   
  
After he'd gone, Kimberly sat staring out the balcony door. *Nebride of Rivendell,* she thought. *The youngest of four children.* A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. *I always wanted a brother or sister....guess I've had them all along.* She looked to the closed door and sighed. She wanted to meet her family....find out where she came from. But perhaps Gandalf was right in asking her to wait a few days. She still didn't fully understand everything that had happened. It wasn't everyday that you got hit by a car and lived to tell the tale; let alone travel to another time and place. She also wasn't sure what she was going to say to them. She groaned and flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. *What do you say to the family you never knew existed?*  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Legolas stood before Kimberly's door, once again arguing with himself whether or not to knock. All night, he could do nothing but think of what had almost occurred between them in the hallway. He had almost kissed her....By the Valor, how he had wanted to. He had thought about what she had told him; how she had become so severely beaten. He had been furious that any man would lay a hand on a woman that wasn't meant to be intimate. *Intimate.* Legolas clenched his fists when he remembered how Kimberly had said that her father had nearly raped her....It turned his stomach to think of a father doing that to his child...even if it wasn't really his. In Middle-Earth, rape or even attempted rape, could be punished by death....*If only I could face that bastard face to face...* But, pushing the night aside, Legolas had to talk to her. He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open and he was faced with a surprised Kimberly.   
  
He lowered his hand. "My apologies," he said. "I did not mean to startle you." The young brunette smiled. "It's okay. I was going out anyway...and then I heard something so I opened the door....I guess it was you breathing or something." She looked up at him. "Elves can hear pretty good." It was then that Legolas noticed the points of her ears. "They suit you well, milady." She smiled and shut the door, not looking at him. "Kimberly, I would like to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to act that way." Kimberly shook her head. "It's alright," she said. "There's no need to apologize." Legolas nodded. "Indeed, there is. I have no excuse for my behavior, and it was wrong of me." Kimberly laughed softly and looked up at him. "Wow...No clue what changed between the the guys here and the guys back home...you're nothing like them," she said. "They would never apologize for something like that." Legolas frowned. "They wouldn't?" She shook her head. "No...they usually put the blame on us women instead. Men shouldn't have changed." She smiled and walked past him, cursing her heart for doing somersaults when she caught his scent. She didn't look at him as he fell into step next to her. "So am I forgiven?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, even though there was never anything to forgive." Legolas sighed beside her and her smile grew.   
  
"Gandalf told me that you and he will be my escorts to Rivendell," she said, changing the subject. He nodded. "Aye, we will. My father does not wish for you to travel alone." She laughed. "Like I'd be able to....I wouldn't be able to tell which way is right." He chuckled. "There are also many dangers that lurk our woods, even after the War of the Ring." She looked over at him. "What's that?" He smiled, remembering that she knew nothing of Middle-Earth's history. "Are you sure you'd like to hear such a long tale?" She grinned that dazzling smile that made his heart leap into his throat and he felt his breath catch. "What else am I going to do? Besides wander around and get lost?" Legolas laughed and she soon joined in. "Allow me to show you around then, my dear wanderer, and I will tell you the tale."  
  
Gandalf smiled as he watched Legolas and Kimberly walk off together, arm in arm. He chuckled. *Just like Arwen....capturing young men's hearts.* He turned and walked off, shaking his head. He turned the corner and smiled at Thranduil, who walked towards him. "What brings the smile to your face, my friend?," he asked. The wizard's smile grew. "Young love, my friend, young love." Thranduil smiled. "Do you refer to my son and our young guest?" The wizard nodded and Thranduil laughed. "Yes, he does seem quite taken with her, doesn't he?" Gandalf nodded. "Indeed....and at a time like this, it could be just what young Kimberly needs."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had given Kimberly a tour of the palace, showing her the many rooms and passages, and now they walked through the garden. Kimberly stared at him, astonished at the tale he had told. The elf had spoken of the Fellowship of the Ring and their journey; his new found friendships with Gimli, the Dwarf, and the four small hobbits from The Shire, including Frodo, the ringbearer. Frodo was one of the details of the story that had captivated her. She was amazed that something so small could bear such a heavy burden and show such courage...and she was also amazed that Gandalf and Legolas had both been members of the Fellowship.   
  
"Wow," she said. "Must have been some adventure." Legolas chuckled. "Indeed. It was an experience that I will not soon forget." She nodded. "So, where are the others now?" He looked at her. "The hobbits returned to the Shire, Gimli to his mines. Aragorn remains in Rivendell with Arwen." She nodded again, and turned her attention to her hands, which she wrung in front of her. "You're a real hero, ya know that?" Legolas frowned and shook his head. "I am no such thing, milady, but I do appreciate the compliment." Kimberly frowned and looked at him. "How can you say that? Of course, you're a hero....Legolas, you helped save the world. You're like Superman with pointy ears." Legolas gave her a bewildered look and she waved her hand. "Don't worry about that," she said. "The point is, you're a hero, whether you like it or not." Legolas looked at her a moment before smiling and taking her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You are one of a kind, Kimberly." She blushed. "Thanks...I think." He chuckled and released her hand. She smiled at him before resuming her walk. He fell into step beside her, and watched her from the corner of his eye. *Has there ever been one as lovely as she who stands before me?,* he thought.  
  
He watched as she reached her fingers out and trailed them over a row of flowers. "You never see stuff as pretty as this back home," she murmered. He frowned at her. "Why is that?" She shrugged. "Just the way things are there. There's not many flowers growing, unless you plant them yourselves. Most of its all buildings and houses. You don't see much nature around." He looked at her. "That's a shame." She nodded. "Yep....it sure is...." She clasped her hands in front of her again and smiled over at him. "Thanks for showing me around," she said. "I really appreciate it." He grinned. "Anything for you, milady." *You and only you.* She laughed. The sound was like music to Legolas, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He stopped and took her hand, pulling her close to him. "Kimberly....what happened last night...." She frowned and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It was just because I was so upset....you wanted to comfort me, and that's totally fine. I know that most guys-" she was cut off when his lips met hers, and she stiffened, but then relaxed. Legolas' hands snaked around her waist and Kimberly raised her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over, and Legolas pulled back, looking into her eyes. "What were you saying?," he asked softly. Kimberly stared up at him. "I don't remember," she whispered. He smiled at her. She returned it and they pulled apart. She looked down at her hands. "Well, I wasn't really expecting that.." He looked down at her. "Should I apologize again?" She smiled at him. "No way....just like before....there's nothing to forgive." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I've had a desire to that since I saw you." She looked up at him. "Why?," she asked, then realized what she said. "Uh...that is..." Legolas smiled. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, Kimberly? You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, even if you don't think so." She stared at him. No one had ever called her beautiful before, aside from her mother and, occasionally, one of her friends. But to hear it from a very, VERY good looking elf....well, it made her head spin. Legolas bent his head and met her lips again, and she reached up and pulled him closer. "Thank you," she said. Legolas nodded. "Anything for you." She smiled. "We should return to the palace," he said. "We leave for Rivendell in two days. You should rest yourself for the journey." She nodded and they walked again, Kimberly in somewhat of a daze. That had been her first kiss. *And WHAT a kiss.*  
  
She looked over shyly at the elf who walked beside her. *Things just keep getting stranger,* she thought, then smiled. *But right now, they aren't half bad."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Ta-Da!! Chapter Three is done!!! Sorry if it turned crappy toward the end, but I have had such a bad, BAD writer's block, it is so not funny! So, please, review and let me know how I did. I'm working on chapter four....and the faster I get reviews, the faster I post it!   
  
And, just to say this now, if I offended anyone by the beating scene of Kimberly, I greatly apologize. I was writing from some of my own experiences, and it didn't occur to me until just now that that scene may have been offensive....I apologize to anyone who was offended.  
  
Well, thanks, guys! Love ya all!! 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Yippee!! She has finally updated!! LOL. Sorry folks. It has been so hectic here. Plus, we now have to do these stupid OGT tests at school that don't even count against us sophomores.....Plus, I've been busy working on a project for my church....lol. Sometimes, my stories don't sound like I'm a church-going person, but believe me that I am....I can just get a little bit lost sometimes....this chapter kind of tells that.   
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover-- Is Mirkwood seriously underground?? Whoa...that was a HUGE oops on my part....well, I've got a couple chapters written out already with the kingdom being above ground....so, guys, please just overlook this huge oops that I made. I am a total dope! Thanks for being so kind to point that out! I promise to try not to make big mistakes like that anymor! Please just overlook it this time!!  
  
Anyway, just had to thank you for that!!  
  
WARNING: As I mentioned above, this is one of those chapters where you can tell that I'm a lost. It's a little...uh...sexual reference-y. I just wanted to warn you.   
  
Dedication: Jason, you've been a huge help! Thanks for talking with me about everything! You are such an awesome youth pastor! Beth, you're going on tour pretty soon. Love ya girl! Ashley, tomorrow would be your sweet sixteen...I just hope that you are having a huge party up in Heaven with God....I miss ya, girlie!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Legolas, I've never done this."  
  
Legolas smiled at Kimberly. They stood in the shooting range, Kimberly akwardly holding a bow. It had been a day since they had shared their first kiss, and since then, Legolas couldn't bear a moment away from her. He had tracked her down this morning, finding her, once again, in the gardens. He had brought her to the shooting range, intent on teaching her to manage a bow.   
  
"That is why you are here," he said. "Today, you learn." She wrinkled her nose at him, obviously displeased of the prospect of "learning" anything. Legolas laughed at her facial expression, then leaned in for a quick kiss. As he pulled away, he admired her beauty. The bruises and cuts were now gone from her face, save fora slight red mark above her eyebrow. However, it was now fading as well. Jeera's healing techniques had worked well. Though her ribs weren't completely healed, her wrist had mended very well, and now only a light wrap was wrapped around it. Legolas thought she was now more beautiful than the day before. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the bow.  
  
Legolas grinned and pulled an arrow out of the quiver that leaned against a tree. He handed it to her and chuckled at her look of bewilderment. He turned her around and pointed to the target, a bulls-eye painted in its center. "Aim for the center." She glanced at him. "With this arrow? And you expect me to hit it? You're a crazier elf than I thought." Legolas smiled behind her. "It's not as hard as you may think. Now, string your arrow." Kimberly sighed in mock-irritation and pulled the arrow back like he had taught her earlier. She pointed the arrow at the target and, after a moment, released it. The arrow flew over the target and embedded itself in a tree ten yards past it. Kimberly turned around and smirked at him. "See?" Legolas smiled. "Were you even trying?" She glared at him. The elf laughed and came toward her. He took the bow from her and strung an arrow. He glanced at her. "Watch," he instructed, and released the arrow.   
  
It hit the target, dead center.   
  
He smiled as he turned around to face Kimberly, only to see her glaring at him. "Cheater," she muttered. Legolas laughed and held out his hand to her. "Come, we shall try again." She shook her head. "Nu-uh. Not after seeing you shoot. I quit." Legolas' smile grew as he took her hand and pulled her to him. "No, you don't. We don't quit until I see that you can shoot the target." Kimberly groaned as he shoved the bow into her hands. She sighed in defeat and strung the arrow he handed her. "Stubborn elf," he heard her mutter. Legolas chuckled as he came up behind her. "There's your problem," he said. "You're holding it wrong." As he moved to help, Kimberly smirked. "How am I supposed to know how to hold this thing?," she asked.  
  
Legolas ignored her as his hands covered hers, moving them to the correct position. He used his foot to kick her feet apart and he rested his head near her shoulder, his mouth right next to her ear. He pulled his hands away and brought them to rest on her slender hips. "Now, just relax," he said softly into her ear. Kimberly felt her heart race as he said it, well aware of how close he was. *Easier said than done,* she thought. "Pull back the arrow slowly. No, don't close one eye. Keep them both open. Yes, like that. Now, concentrate on the target...take your time, and when you're ready, release the arrow." He watched as she kept her eyes on the target, then released the arrow. It landed directly in the center, right next to his.   
  
He smiled as he heard her laugh. "I did it!," she said happily. She lowered the bow and looked victoriously at the target. "I knew I could do it." Legolas chuckled, then turned his head and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I congratulate you," he said, his arms encircling her waist. Kimberly turned her head and smiled at him. "I had a good teacher." He smiled and kissed her then, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. Legolas deepened the kiss, his arms tightening their hold on her waist. Kimberly dropped the bow to the ground and her other hand now rested on one of his. *Can things possibly be more perfect?,* she thought.  
  
Someone behind them cleared their throat, and the two jumped apart. Legolas kept one arm around Kimberly's waist as they turned around. Gandalf stood behind them, a small smile playing across his bearded face. "Taking a few early morning arrow lessons, I see," the old wizard said, a knowing look in his eye. Legolas nodded. "Aye. I thought Kimberly should learn to fire an arrow." Gandalf nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea." He looked at the young girl. "And have you learned, young Kimberly?" The brunette avoided his gaze and nodded. Gandalf smiled and chuckled. "I just wanted to remind the two of you that we depart for Rivendell tomorrow morning." He smiled. "I would suggest that you both rest easy today. We will need to be rested for our journey." They both nodded and Gandalf chuckled and shook his head before he departed. *Young love,* he thought.  
  
Kimberly sighed after Gandalf left adn turned to the elf who stood next to her. "Caught in the act," she said. "That was kind of embarassing." Legolas grinned. "Gandalf appeared to enjoy your embarassment." She glared at him and he laughed before placing a quick kiss on her lips. She looked up at him. "So from your lack of embarassment, I guess that this isn't the first time you've been caught in a situation like that." Sensing what she was hinting at, Legolas looked into her eyes. "Kimberly, I won't deny that I have known many elf maidens in my life, for indeed, I have. But do not allow that to plague your thoughts. I only have eyes for you." Kimberly searched his face and smiled softly.  
  
Her smile then fell when she realized that they would soon be leaving for Rivendell...soon be leaving to meet her real family. "Legolas, what if they don't believe who I am?" Legolas frowned. "There could be no mistake in your origin, Kimberly. One has to merely glance at you to see that you are of Elrond's line." She nodded. "Yeah, so I've been told. But, it's probably been really hard for them. What if they're in denial? They might think I'm an imposter; a fake....then they'll have me flogged, beheaded, and my head placed on a pike as a warning to everybody else." Legolas merely stared at her, his eyebrows raised. A small smile graced his face. "Where on Middle-Earth did you get an idea like that?" She shrugged. Legolas shook his head and laughed. "That will not be your fate, trust me."  
  
Kimberly wasn't finished, however. "Well, okay, but what if they don't like me? I mean, maybe they will think I'm too wierd. After all, I was raised in an entirely different world. Or, it'll be really akward and uncomfortable." Legolas grasped her shoulders to calm her down. "Kimberly, you worry too much," he said. "I can tell you that it may be akward at first. You have been gone quite awhile. But, I do not think it will be uncomfortable. I also have no doubt that they will like you...you are one of their own. They will love you, as they have from the beginning." Kimberly stared at him as he spoke. She sighed. "I'm just nervous, I guess...and kind of scared."  
  
Legolas trailed a finger down her cheek. "There is no need to be...everything will turn out alright." Kimberly looked at him, her eyes searching his flawless face. "You promise?" He smiled. "I promise." Kimberly smiled then, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. They pulled apart and Legolas smiled again. "Come, we should return," he said, extending his arm. Kimberly took it and they walked together towards the palace. "Are you prepared for tonight?," Legolas asked. The brunette looked at him. "What's tonight?" He winced, remembering that he had forgotten to tell her about the dinner party tonight. "I forgot to tell you apparently. How easy it is for me to forget things when I am near you."   
  
She smiled. "What's tonight?" Legolas looked at her. "My father has arranged a dinner for my homecoming...as well as my departure." Kimberly frowned. "But didn't Gandalf just say that we should rest?" Legolas grinned at her. "I believe that he was referring to something else, Kimberly." She looked at him a moment before she realized what Gandalf had been "referring" to, and she blushed. "Oh." Legolas smiled, loving the way her cheeks darkened when she was embarassed. "So, it's a party?" He nodded. "And we have to be there?" He nodded again and looked at her. "Do you not wish to attend?" She looked at him. "What? No, no, I want to go...but, I mean, if it's anything like the parties back where I came from, there'll be dancing, right?" Legolas nodded. "So, there's the problem." He frowned. "What?" She looked at him. "I can't dance."  
  
He looked at her. "You can't?" She shook her head. Legolas smiled. "Well, that will have to be remedied, won't it?" Kimberly smiled and shook her head, wondering what her big mouth had just gotten herself into.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Belemithial stood behind Kimberly, lacing up the back of her dress while the young brunette looked in the mirror. "Elvish dresses are really pretty," she said, smoothing her hands over the dark green fabric. Belelmithial finished the laces and began working on the young girl's hair. "Never prettier than the elf who wears them." Kimberly laughed softly and stood still as the maid worked her hair into a bun, then wrapped a braid around it. She pinned it there with two bobby pins and stepped back, admiring her handywork. "There now....by the Valar, you look so much like Arwen, it's uncanny." Kimberly smiled. "Do you know her well?" The elf smiled. "I was her maid when she and her father stayed here. She's a kind one, Lady Arwen is. Much like yourself." She looked to the door when she heard a knock. "Ah, that will be Prince Legolas now. Hurry, hurry, don't keep him waiting." She pushed Kimberly to do the door and pulled it open, revealing a very dashing Legolas. The elf wore a white tunic over black leggings, and his hair was held with two small braids at the sides. His mouth dropped open when he saw her.  
  
"Kimberly....you look beautiful." The brunette blushed. "Thanks...you're not so bad yourself." He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. A sigh from behind them made them turn, and Belelmithial stood behind them, a slightly dreamy expression on her face. She smiled as they looked at her. "Oh, pardon me, your highness. Didn't mean to intrude." Kimberly giggled while Legolas smiled. "There was no intrusion," he said. "But, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." She nodded. "Of course. Please, enjoy your night." He nodded to her and, smiling, held out his arm to Kimberly. She took it, and they started down the hallway, leaving behind a very dreamy eyed elf servant.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Kimberly sat next to Gandalf at the dining table, desperatley trying to follow all the conversations that were going on, but being unable to. She didn't know what most of them were discussing, so she settled for just sitting there and pretending that she did. She and Legolas had arrived at the party, only to be herded to the table by Thranduil. The King had proudly announced that his son had returned for the War of the Ring, but unfortunatley had to depart for Rivendell to escort her. Thranduil had affectionately introduced Kimberly as their guest, a young elf from Rivendell who has not been back for many years. *Which is technically true...I guess this way just saves a lot of questions from being asked,* she thought, as she took a sip of her wine. She'd never had wine before, but she enjoyed it's taste.  
  
She looked across the table at Legolas, who was laughing with his father and another elf. Looking over at her, he caught her gaze and winked. The gesture sent shivers down Kimberly's spine and she smiled at him. He returned it and reluctantly turned his attention to the elf who was speaking to him. Beside her, Gandalf tore his attention away from the discussions and leaned towards her. "How are we faring, my dear?," he asked. She looked at him. "Faring alright. I have no idea what everybody is talking about, but I'm okay." The wizard smiled. "I don't think it bothers anyone that you aren't joining in. They seem satisfied enough bombarding Legolas with questions." She laughed and nodded. The wizard smiled and affectionatley patted her hand. He turned back to the conversation and Kimberly took another sip of wine.  
  
Dancing was announced a short time later, and Kimberly rose from her seat, only to be led to the dance floor by Legolas. "What are you doing?," she asked as he enfolded her in his arms. The prince smiled down at her. "I told you that we would remedy your inability to dance." She smiled. "Yeah, well, I'll embarass you if you try." Legolas smiled and brought his face close to hers. "For you, milady, I would suffer anything." Kimberly smiled and allowed the handesome elf to lead her into a waltz.  
  
*********  
  
From their place across the room, three elf maidens watched the young elf and the prince dance. "Well, well, Janelle...it seems that you have just lost your precious bed partner," one of them said. The blonde elf in the center glared at her. "Don't be ridiculous," she said. "You think this is the first time he's ever danced with a pretty elf? Please, there have been several....he's even taken most of them to bed....but he always returns to me." The other elf shrugged. "I don't know, Janelle. He appears to be quite taken with her. Not like with the others." Janelle glared at her companions, then turned her attention back to the dancing couple. "Just watch," she said. "Before this night is over, I will be in Legolas Greenleaf's bed once more."  
  
*********  
  
"I don't see why you said you couldn't dance," Legolas said as the waltz came to an end. "You seemed quite capable to me." Kimberly smiled at him. "I had a good teacher." He laughed and kissed her hand. "As much as I would love to remain here with you, A'mealamin, I fear that I must return to my father's side." Kimberly smiled. "I understand...Perhaps Gandalf would like to dance." Legolas grinned at her. "To that, I may have to disagree." She laughed and watched as he walked off, glancing back at her. She sighed contendly and turned around, making her way to the open balcony.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas was making his way towards his father when he was confronted by an elf maiden. His face fell when he saw who it was. "Janelle," he said in greeting. The blonde elf smiled up at him seductively. "Hello, Legolas. It's been quite some time. How are you?" Legolas looked at her. "In a bit of a hurry, so if you'll excuse me." He began to walk past her, but she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What? No hello kiss?" Legolas sighed and looked down at her. "Janelle, I really don't have time right now." The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "YOu always used to have time for me at night," she said.  
  
Legolas looked at her. "That was quite some time ago, Janelle," he said. "Things have changed." Janelle smirked. "You mean that little tart of an elf you were dancing with a moment ago? Come now, Legolas, you've done this before." Legolas glared at her. "Do not speak of her in that way." Janelle smiled. "What way? Calling her a 'tart'? I'm probably off...I wouldn't doubt if she was still a virgin. Come now, she couldn't please you like I can." She trailed her hand along his chest. "I know how you like it." She pressed her body up against his and licked her red lips suggestively. "And how long it's been...I remember when we would make love for hours at a time...screaming each other's names in ecstacy...me wrapping my legs around you as you're plunging into me as fast and as hard as you can...Just give me a few hours, Legolas...and we can renew that."  
  
Legolas leaned down close to her face and trailed his hand down her neck. Janelle closed her jade eyes and moaned softly, feeling victorious. "One thing you should know, Janelle," Legolas said softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him lustfully. "That's in the past. We never had anything to begin with. So just leave it be." With that, he pulled away and walked off, leaving behind a fuming Janelle. "Fine, your highness...you want to forget what we had? Fine....but I'll make it so you don't get to have your little scrumpet either." With a plan in mind and a devious smile on her face, she headed towards the balcony.  
  
************  
  
Kimberly leaned against the railing of the balcony, closing her eyes as a light breeze blew across her face.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Kimberly looked over to see a beautiful blond elf smiling at her. Kimberly returned it. "Yes, it is," she said. The elf smiled. "Mirkwood always is....you're a guest of King Thranduil, yes? From Rivendell?" Kimberly nodded. "Why haven't you been home in so long?" Kimberly hesistated a moment before answering. "It's a long a complicated story...I just had to...find myself." The elf nodded and extended her perfectly manicured hand. "I'm Janelle." Kimberly took it and smiled. "Kimberly." Janelle smiled. "Pleasure....so I saw that you were dancing with Prince Legolas." Kimberly nodded. "Yeah." Janelle laughed. "He's a fine one....very gifted in looks...as well as other things." Kimberly nodded again. "Yeah, he sure can shoot an arrow." Janelle glanced at her. "That's true, but that's not what I meant." The brunette frowned. "What did you mean?" Janelle faigned shock. "You mean...you don't know?" Kimberly's brow furrowed. "Know what?" Janelle looked at her. "About his reputation." Kimberly shook her head. Janelle sighed. "A looker he is, but I've lost count of how many elf maidens he's taken to bed....he's a player, that one."   
  
Kimberly frowned and felt her heart sink. "What do you mean?" Janelle looked over at him. "The gifts I speak of is his gift in bed....now THAT'S a talent, I'll tell you." Kimberly nodded slowly. "So....you speak from experience?" Janelle laughed. "Experience? Yes, you could say that....quite a lot of experience with Prince Legolas, at that....I must say...the things that man can do to make a woman scream...." She trailed off, but Kimberly didn't hear her at all. She stood there, her breath coming out in shallow puffs, at what the elf was saying to her. *Is he just playing me along?,* she thought. She looked up as the other elf spoke to her. "I hope this doesn't offend you, my dear....but he always comes back to me...these little flings he has never last past the night that he brings them to his bed...I just wanted to to warn you before you get hurt." Kimberly stared at her a moment, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, but refusing to cry in front of this gloating elf. She swallowed hard and nodded."Thank you....uh...please, excuse me." She batted the tears away as she rushed from the balcony. Janelle simply smiled and laughed. *I love being a bitch.*  
  
*********  
  
Legolas' mind wasn't on the conversation his father was having with the other elves. He was too distracted about his earlier confrontation with Janelle. He didn't deny that she was still as attractive as she was when he had left--at least physically so....but in every other aspect, he couldn't bear to look at her. Her eyes were cold and her face was much too painted up....*Not like Kimberly's.* At the thought of the raven haired beauty, Legolas smiled. Already he missed her...Perhaps he could quietly sneak away while his father was deep in discussion....  
  
He jerked his attention to a flash of green he saw from the corner of his eye. He turned his head in time to see Kimberly rushing from the ballroom, angrilly wiping away tears. *Why is she crying?,* he asked, worried. He began to follow her path, but stopped when he saw Janelle emerge from the balcony that Kimberly had just been at. The blonde elf was running a strand of hair through her fingers, a victorious smile on her face. He felt the rage flare up even as he made his way towards her. The elf's jade eyes didn't even flinch as he approached her. "Ah, did we have a change of heart, my love?," she asked. Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her to an isolated corner. "What did you say to her?," he demanded angrilly. Janelle grinned. "Only the truth...what else? She has a right to know." Legolas glared down at her, anger blazing in his blue eyes. "What did you tell her?" She returned his glare. "Just what I've become accustomed to....that fact that you take several elf maidens to your bed, but always end up coming back to me....that's true, is it not?" He glared at her. "Not anymore."   
  
Janelle pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What? You go off for a few years and suddenly come back a changed man? It doesn't happen with things like this, Legolas. You still want me. You can't deny that." He stared hard at her, taking her image in. Now that he really looked at her, he didn't know what he had seen in her. Just a pretty face, apparently. Everything else about her was cruel. "You know nothing about what I do and don't deny, Janelle. But know that I do deny you." The blonde stared at him. "I want you to leave now. Leave and don't show your face in my presence again. I won't warn you again." Before she could reply, Legolas rushed off, pushing his way through the crowd, making his way to the hallway.  
  
***********  
  
Kimberly sat at the small vanity table in her room, staring at her tear streaked face in the mirror. *How can I be so stupid?,* she thought. *A great guy like Legolas being interested in a loser like me....I'm such a dope.* She angrilly wiped the tears away, then clasped her hands in her lap. *Now what do I do?,* she thought, looking down at her hands. A knock jarred her out of her thoughts and she looked at the door. The knock came once more when she didn't answer. "Kimberly?" She felt her heart stop. *Legolas.* "Kimberly, please....open the door. I need to talk to you." Slowly, after a brief hesitation, Kimberly rose from her seat an walked to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. Legolas felt his heart break when he saw the tears on her face. *Janelle...what damage have you done?* He swallowed and looked at her. "May I come in?" Kimberly snifflied and nodded, stepping back to allow him entrance. She shut the door behind him and turned to face him.   
  
"Kimberly.....what Janelle told you....," he trailed off, unsure of how to explain. She looked up at him. "Is it true? I mean....do you really do that?" He sighed and avoided her gaze, suddenly ashamed. "Once, a long time ago, yes...before I left for the War of the Ring." She nodded and looked at the floor. "Kimberly..." She looked back up. "Were you planning on doing that to me?" Legolas jerked his gaze to her face. "What? No...no, I would never do that to you." Kimberly looked at him. "But Janelle said that that's what you do....then you always go back to her." Legolas sighed and came towards her. "Kimberly....that was before I met you....Janelle and I never had anything...it was lust...pure lust...nothing more....Years ago, yes, I perhaps would have thought of charming my way into your bed...no doubt I would have." Kimberly nodded, feeling the tears well up again. "But now....now that I've returned....I have no desire for Janelle at all. No desire for anyone....anyone except you." He reached out and tipped her chin up to him. "You captured my heart the moment I found you lying on the roadside, Kimberly.....I have only eyes for you...no other."   
  
Kimberly smiled soflty and Legolas returned it. He stroked her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I will never desire now that I have found you.....you are the only one." Kimberly smiled and leaned up, bringing their lips together. Legolas wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close, and vowing to never let her be harmed again.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Yee-haw! It's done! The next chapter!! He he...a little romance there....and, if I get enough reviews....there will be more!! Let me know what you think!! Love ya all! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
Oh, my soul! I am so sorry for the delay! I thought that I was going to get, like, two chapters written over spring break, and I didn't! But, I just finished this one....but the problem is that my Internet is not working....so that is why there is no update yet. But now there is! I am so sorry for the delay guys! I promise to try to get the next chapter up ASAP!!! Here you guys are, reviewing me and giving me encouragement, and I don't update!! Please don't stop reviewing because of that! I need those reviews!! lol. Anway, enjoy this chapter!   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five.   
  
Kimberly woke when a knock came at her door. Groaning, she cracked her eyes open, squinting against the sunlight that was beginning to pour through her half closed drapes. She ran a hand over her forehead and looked at the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and a smiling Belelmithial waltzed in, closing the door behind her.   
  
"Good morning, milady," she said cheerily, walking to the window and pulling open the drapes. Kimberly groaned again, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "Well, I would assume that you are not a morning person," the elf said, looking at the ruffle-haired brunette.  
  
Kimberly smirked. "Nope, never was," she said.  
  
The elf smiled. "Quite unusual for an elf." She stood there a moment, hands on her hips. "Well, come, come, child. You must get up. Have you forgotten that you depart from Rivendell this morning?"  
  
Kimberly uncovered her eyes and looked over at her. "No, I haven't," she said. The truth was that the journey to Rivendell had been all she could think about. She had been up half the night fretting about the reactions of her family. Were they going to be happy to see her, or sad? Angry, uncomfortable? Thought Legolas had assured her that she would be welcomed with open arms, she couldn't help but worry. *Legolas.* At the thought of the Elf prince, a smile came to Kimberly's face. He had told her that she was all he wanted...he had held her in his arms and promised that very thing....Belelmithial saw her smile and a small one graced her face as well. "Ah, I know a love-struck smile when I see one," she said. "I saw that very same smile on the prince's face last night."  
  
Kimberly looked over at her as she sat up. "You don't know what you're talking about." Belelmithial's smile grew.   
  
"Oh, don't I? Kimberly, Prince Legolas has captured your heart, just as you have captured his....you've certainly changed his old ways." Kimberly frowned as she remembered Janelle and the devestating news the elf maiden had told her.   
  
"I think the War changed that."  
  
Belelmithial shook her head as she came to the bed. "The War may have had something to do with it, but you surely were the biggest aspect of it, milady. Why, I've never seen the prince look at other elf maidens the way he does you. Actually, he doesn't even glance at them anymore, which is truly saying something." She smiled brightly. "I can see quite a few good things in store for you two." Kimberly sat on the bed a moment, staring at the floor and absorbing what the elf had just said. "Well, come on now. You should hurry and bathe and dress. Gandalf will most likely want to leave in a few hours." She walked into the adjoining bathroom to fill the tub and Kimberly pulled herself out of bed, shivering slightley as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She walked into the bathroom, stretching as she did so, and smiled when the elf turned to her. "There you are, milady. A nice, hot bath. I'll straigthen up out here. Just come on out when you're ready." Kimberly nodded and closed the door after the elf had left.   
  
Undressing, Kimberly stepped to the tub, skimming her fingers along the water's edge. As she sank into the hot liquid, she rested her head against the lip of the tub. Closing her eyes, she thought about what Belelmithial had said. *I can see quite a few good things in store for you two.* Kimberly didn't deny that Legolas stirred feelings inside of her...feelings that made her feel lightheaded and made her heart race...Was this love?  
  
Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She remembered asking Rachel once what love felt like. Her blonde friend had smiled brightly at her and laughed. "Not really sure how to describe it, Kim....it's like spinning into infinity. When just the thought of that person steals your breath away and stops your heart....where you can only think of him....you can't imagine life without him....."  
  
Kimberly had to admit, Legolas certainly took her breath away and made her heart almost stop. She never felt completely steady and on her feet when she was around him. He plagued her thoughts most of the time....and it was hard for her to imagine living now, without him....Was she in love? Groaning in frustration, Kimberly dunked her head under the water, wetting her hair. She surfaced a moment later, running her hands across her face. She thought about her friend back in Ohio....about Rachel, Kristi.....Justin, Karissa. She wondered if any of them missed her or even noticed she was gone...Would they think Roger had finally killed her or would they think she had run away....*Who knows.....maybe they don't even notice I'm gone.* Sighing, Kimberly washed her hair and got out of the tub. As she dried her hair and wrapped the fluffly towel around herself, Kimberly decided to let go of her past...and look towards her future.   
  
*********  
  
Thranduil walked up to Legolas as his son was saddling his horse. The king smiled and clapped his son on the back. "It grieves me to see you go so soon, my son," he said. Legolas turned to him.   
  
"It grieves me to go. But I must."  
  
Thranduil nodded and smiled. "Aye, you must...Elrond has never really given up hope that his daughter would be found. After almost 18 years, however, it is very hard to imagine ever finding her. Now that his youngest has been found, it would be wrong to wait any longer to reunite their family.....yes, it is important that Kimberly returns to Rivendell."   
  
Legolas nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but the sight of Gandalf and Kimberly coming towards them caught his attention. *By the Valar, she is beautiful,* Legolas thought to himself. Kimberly was smiling up at Gandalf, wringing her hands in front of her. Her hair was partially tied back and it flowed over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. She wore a black riding dress (A.N.: Think Arwen in the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring) and black riding boots.   
  
Thranduil noticed his son's fascination with the approaching young elf and looked at him. "What precious cargo you will be traveling with, Legolas," he said softly. His son looked at him, and Thranduil recognized the look on his face. He, himself, had worn that same expression since the day he had met Legolas' mother. It was a look of pure love. He clasped his son's shoulder. "Take good care of her, my boy."  
  
Legolas gripped his father's shoulder in return and nodded. "I shall, Ada." The king smiled and turned to the two new arrivals, reaching out and gently embracing Kimberly as she stopped before him. "Thanks for all your hospitality, King Thranduil," Kimberly said as they separated. Thranduil smiled. "No thanks are necessary, my dear. You are always welcome in Mirkwood. Be safe on your journey."  
  
Kimberly smiled and looked over at Legolas. "I'm in good hands." Legolas grinned at her in return and Gandalf sent a secretive wink to Thranduil over their heads.   
  
"Come now, we must be off," the wizard said, climbing onto the horse's back. Thranduil leaned forward and pressed an affectionate kiss to Kimberly's forehead.   
  
"Namarie," he said. The brunette smiled. *No idea what he just said, but I'm gonna go with 'good-bye'.* Legolas hopped onto his own horse and held out an arm to her. She looked up at him. "How come I don't get a horse?"  
  
Legolas smiled down at her. "Do you know how to ride?" The brunette looked at him and shook her head. The elf smiled. "Then you ride with me." Kimberly smiled and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her up in front of him. His arms encircled her waist as he grasped the reins and he leaned down towards her ear. "Any complaints?," he asked. She grinned. *None that I can see.* With one last farwell to Thranduil, they rode off, finally beginning their journey to Rivendell.   
  
*********  
  
They had been riding for hours and Kimberly leaned her head back against Legolas' chest, closing her eyes as the movement of the horse lulled her into a silent sleep.   
  
(A.N.: Here is the part that made me want to change the rating for PG-13 to R.....Just a small warning)  
  
Dream sequence.  
  
*The black haired girl was thrown to the ground by her attacker, her arm twisting beneath her as she landed. She groaned as she was turned over onto her back, then gasped when her shirt was ripped open. The stench of alcohol overwhelmed her as the man hovered over her. He chuckled evily and roughly trailed his lips across hers. She tried to reach up and push him off, but she was frozen in place, unable to do anything but sob as the man roughly pulled off her jeans. She cried as he roughly grabbed her breast and trailed kisses down her stomach. He growled slightly, ripping of her bra, his teeth clenching her nipple, biting down. He reached down and ripped off her underwear while pulling his own jeans and underwear off. He ran his hand over her nether region, grinning in satisfaction.  
  
"Hold still!," he yelled, smacking the girl's face and held her down as she began to struggle. She cried, tears rolling down her face. "That's it, cry....just spurs me on....I'll show you something to cry about." He laughed, his hands tightly holding her hips. Suddenly, he parted her thighs and brutally plunged into her.   
  
Kimberly screamed while Roger smiled victoriously.* End of dream sequence  
  
Kimberly jerked awake, gasping as she searched her surroundings. She was still on horseback, Legolas' strong arms around her waist while he held the reins. Gandalf rode ahead of them.   
  
Legolas looked down at her as she came awake. "Are you alright?," she asked as he saw her panicked expression. Kimberly glanced up at him, then sighed and looked away, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "Kimberly?," he tried again.   
  
The brunette laughed softly and shook her head. "Nothing, Legolas. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Legolas frowned at her.   
  
"You're certain?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes...just shook me up a little." Legolas sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "The dream must have been terrifying to 'shake you up'," he said. "Will you tell me what you dreamed? What happened?"  
  
She shrugged and glanced over at him. "It's more like what DIDN'T happen." Legolas frowned. "I just dreamed about...what would have happened if my mom hadn't have interferred with Roger." Legolas nodded, understanding.  
  
"But she did interfere, Kimberly," he said softly. She nodded and trailed her finger over one of his hands. She closed her eyes as Legolas nuzzled her neck, gently kissing it. Ahead of them, Gandalf slowed his horse and looked back at them. "The hour grows late," he says. "We should make camp and rest for the night." The wizard dismounted and led his horse towards a small clearing in the woods. Legolas jumped off the horse and gripped Kimberly by the waist as he pulled her down. She rested her hand on his broad shoulders and he smiled at her. "This is the second time I've pulled you off a horse with me."   
  
Kimberly laughed and shook her head. "You find the wierdest things amusing, Legolas." He laughed and took his horses reins, leading it to where Gandalf was. "Gandalf, how long until we get to Rivendell?," Kimberly asked.   
  
The wizard looked over at her, setting down his staff. "If we leave first thing tomorrow morning, we should reach Rivendell by mid-afternoon." Kimberly nodded and sat down on a log while Legolas set to start a fire.   
  
*********  
  
Kimberly stood with her arms crossed, staring up at the starlit sky. Gandalf had retired two hours ago, and Legolas was tending to the horses, so Kimberly took the advantage to wander off a ways and think. She stayed close enough to camp to see the fire, heeding her companion's warnings of the dangers that lurked in the woods. Now, she watched the twinkling black sky, old fears and anxieties returning to her. Would they like her, would their reactions be positive, would it be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable? *I can only pray that it won't,* she thought, sighing.  
  
Strong arms encircled her waist from behind and warm lips grazed her neck. She smiled and cupped her hands over Legolas', glancing back at him. "What has you so distracted?," he asked. "What is going through that head of yours?" She shrugged turning around in his arms to face him.  
  
"Nothing important," she said. Legolas leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Her hands encircled his neck, pulling him closer. He murmered her name and trailed kisses down her neck. Kimberly sighed, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. Legolas' lips found hers again and his hands traveled upwards, one resting just below her breastbone, the other moving to the back ties of her riding dress. Flashbacks of Roger returned and Kimberly snapped open her eyes, reluctantly pulling away. Legolas looked down at her, confused.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Legolas, but I can't," she said brokenly. "It's just....it's too soon after--" Legolas put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"It's alright. I understand." He leaned down and kissed her gently. She looked up at him when he pulled away.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, believe me," she said.  
  
Legolas smiled. "It's alright," he said. Kimberly shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not. It's really not alright. I want to, I really do....But everytime I think about it, I keep thinking about Roger and what he almost did...and...." She trailed off, lowering her head and avoiding his gaze.   
  
Legolas tipped up her chin. "And what, Kimberly?"  
  
She blinked back tears and sighed. "I don't want you to have to touch something so dirty." He stared at her, taken aback.   
  
"Dirty? Kimberly....you are all but dirty," he said, caressin her cheek. "What that bastard did to you was unexcusable....but his actions don't make you any less perfect than you are."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No, I will hear no more. You are clean and pure, Kimberly. And there is no rush." He smiled. "You are worth waiting for."  
  
Kimberly smiled softly. "Really?" Legolas nodded and kissed her again.   
  
"Come, we must get some sleep. We rise early tomorrow if we are to reach Rivendell." Kimberly nodded, and with her hand in his, walked back to the camp.   
  
*********  
  
The next day, Kimberly once again sat in front of Legolas on the horse, her hands clasped over his. Legolas' mouth was near her ear, his voice quietly singing a song in Elvish. Kimberly had no idea what he was saying, but she just loved the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She smiled softly, remembering what he had told her the previous night. *He thinks I'm perfect and that I'm worth waiting for,* she thought. She looked down and ran a finger over one of his arm bands. How much violence these must have seen....  
  
She looked up when she realized that Legolas had stopped singing and was now looking at her. She smiled at him. "What?"  
  
He grinned. "Simply admiring your beauty." Kimberly's smile grew and she lightly brushed her lips across his. They both looked forward when Gandalf addressed them.   
  
"Rivendell lies on the horizen," he said, pointing ahead of them. "You are nearly home, my dear." Kimberly stared up ahead, amazed at the sight she saw. A large city stood before them, sunlight beaming off it. The top of a large palace of some sort could be seen above the trees. As they drew closer, Kimberly felt her hearbeat quicken. Legolas must have sensed it, for he whispered hin her ear, "Everything will be alright." She nodded and clasped his hand.   
  
It was all too soon before they reached the gates that entered into the city. They rode the horses quietly through the city. Elves wandered the streets, some of them smiling and laughing, others walking and conversing. They smiled and bowed their heads as Gandalf passed and the wizard nodded at them in return. Kimberly's breath came out in pants as they neared the steps that led into the palace. Legolas hopped off the horse, pulling her down as well. A stableboy came towards them, smiling and speaking in Elvish to Gandalf and Legolas. Kimberly felt his curious eyes upon her and she wondered if he knew why they were there and who she was. The stableboy nodded to them and led the horses away.   
  
Kimberly took Legolas' extended arm as they walked towards the steps. She stared up at the towering building, fear growing inside of her. She gulped and looked over at the old wizard. "Gandalf, I don't think I'm ready for this."  
  
The wizard looked at her. "Oh, come now. Of course you are ready. You're simply nervous. And there is no reason to be."   
  
Kimberly nodded and took a deep breath as they ascended the stairs and entered the building. She gasped softly. The inside was even more amazing than the outside. The walls were painted with all sorts of different images, some portraying elven maidens, some elven warriors. Beautiful statues were everywhere throughout the hallway. Legolas smiled at her. "Would you also get lost in a place like this?," he asked. Kimberly laughed and nodded. "More than likely, yeah."   
  
Legolas laughed and squeezed her hand. They followed Gandalf through the hallway, their footsteps echoing in the deserted hall. *Where is everybody?,* she wondered.   
  
Gandalf stopped suddenly when he heard laughter and he turned to them. "Your family awaits in the courtyard, Kimberly," he said, smiling and squeezing her shoulder for encouragement. "They have waited many years for this reunion. Are you ready?" Kimberly took a deep breath and nodded. Gandalf smiled, and with a quick glance at Legolas, led them out into the courtyard. Kimberly looked around. Flowers grew all over the place. Flowing fountains were scattered throughout the large area, and tables were as well. She almost tripped over her own feet when she spotted one of the tables filled with six people. Four men and two women sat amoung one table, smiling and conversing quietley together, but they all stopped as they looked up. Kimberly stared at them. Save for one of the men, all the others resembled her in so many ways. All bored raven dark hair and jade eyes, fair skin and slender figures. These Elves were her family.   
  
The eldest looking man sat at the head of the table, and now he smiled and rose when he saw Gandalf. This was her father, Lord Elrond. She stared at his face. She had his eyes, that was no lie. His long, black hair was tied partially back and he wore some kind of flowing gold robe. Some kind of crown adorned his forehead and his eyes shown warmly as he greeted them. "Gandalf, Legolas, what a pleasure it is to see you once more. I had not expected the reunion of the Fellowship to be for a few months, but, as always, you are welcome." He had not yet noticed Kimberly, for she had hid herself behind Gandalf, not ready to reveal herself just yet. It also gave her a chance to study her family. The two younger looking male elves were twins; her twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladen. They were the spitting image of Elrond. They wore their hair much like Legolas', two braids on the side. They wore green tunics and dark pants. They smiled warmly at the new arrivals. The eldest woman there, Kimberly concluded, was her mother, Celbrian. Kimberly saw where she had inherited her slender figure and height from. The she-elf had long, flowing black hair and jade eyes, though not as bright as Kimberly's. She wore a dark blue gown and a crown also adorned her forehead. Her smile was soft and welcoming.   
  
The youngest woman there was, Kimberly concluded, her older sister Arwen. No one had lied when they had said that Kimberly resembled the beautiful elf. It was like looking in a mirror. Although, while Kimberly was small, Arwen had grown into a woman's body. Her black hair flowed over her slender shoulders and her jade eyes shined. Her green dress fit her curves perfectly and she held hands with the man next to her, who Kimberly thought was her brother-in-law, Aragorn of Gondor. The man had black hair that came to his shoulder. His blue eyes shined at the sight of his two old friends and his smile was one of pure joy at seeing them again. Kimberly was speechless. *This is my family.....* She looked up as Gandalf spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid that Legolas and I have come on a different sort of reunion." Elrond frowned, unsure of what the wizard said. "A reunion that has been put off for far too long."   
  
At the table, Arwen frowned. "What reunion do you speak of, Gandalf?," she asked. The wizard simply smiled and slowly stepped aside, finally revealing Kimberly to her family. The courtyard fell silent as they stared in wonder and bewilderment at the young elf who stood before them. Kimberly wrung her hands behind her back, scared stiff to say anything.   
  
"By the Valar," one of the twins murmered, staring in shock at the younger version of Arwen. Arwen echoed his reaction in her head. *Nebride....oh, by the sea and stars, let it be true,* she thought as the tears began to well in her eyes. Celbrian rose, one hand clutching her chest, the other clutching the back of her chair to balance her. "It can't be," she whispered as the tears began to fall, but she knew it was true. All she had to do was glance at the girl to know that she was her daughter.   
  
Kimberly watched their reactions, seeing the tears welling in their eyes and feeling them welling in her own. She looked up as Elrond walked towards her slowly, tears glistening in his eyes. "Nebride," he whispered. Gandalf nodded. "It is indeed, Lord Elrond." From the table, Arwen stiffled a sob while her mother openly cried. Elrohir and Elladen felt the tears begin to fall and Aragorn smiled.   
  
Elrond approached Kimberly. "Is it true?," he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, it is," she said softly. The elf stared down into her eyes, as if searching for the true answer. Suddenly, he reached out and gathered her into his arms, crushing her to him as he felt the tears course down his face. Kimberly sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her father. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother crying joyfully, a hand covering her mouth. The others at the table rose, their faces streaked with tears, and they all approached her. Elrond pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Welcome back, my daughter," he said. Kimberly smiled and hugged him again, before doing the same with her mother.   
  
For the first time in her life, Kimberly felt at home and loved.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Ta-da!! Another chapter is finished!!! Once again, I am so sorry for the delay.....I hope no one minded me changing the rating. I just wrote that and thought "That can't be PG-13." So, I had to .....anway, read and review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Love y'all!!! 


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh!!! I am so late! The biggest apologies in the world! With there being only a few weeks of school left, I seem to be slacking off in every area!! I am so sorry! And here my reviwers are, being so awesome and giving me praise....I feel like pond scum. So finally, here we are with the next installement! Please forgive me!!   
  
Dedication: To my dear reviewers, for staying faithful while I have been slacking! To Beth.....dude, your cd is in stores now!! Da Dillon rocks!! You're the Chilli, Bethers! To Jay, man, you've been there through thick and thin and you've helped my faith grow stronger. Love ya, Jason! To Kristi....dude, we gotta lay off the hyper kicks....Love ya girl!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly stood in the room she had been led to. She looked around. It was much the same as the rooms in Mirkwood, just with a slight different decor. A large bed sat against a wall, a large clothing dresser sat opposite it across the room. Paintings of waterfalls and gardens adorned the walls and a vanity table sat against a wall. The balcony doors were open, and the sounds from outside floating in, while the white curtains blew in the wind. Kimberly sighed and moved to the bed. She sat down, her hands clasped in her lap.   
  
It had been an emotional reunion.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Kimberly clung to her parents as they held her, each one weeping. Celebrain stroked Kimberly's dark hair softly, whispering, "My baby girl." Elrond held her tightly, as if afraid she was only an illusion and would disappear. When they finally pulled away, the joy in her parents eyes were enough to send Kimberly into sobs again. "Welcome home, my daughter," Elrond said, gently cupping her face and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Kimberly smiled and covered his hand with her own. Her parents stepped back, and Kimberly was quickly swept into the arms of her twin brothers.   
  
"We get to hold you once more, baby sister," Elrohir whispered into her hair. Kimberly laughed and held them both tightly. They separated and Kimberly turned to face her sister. Arwen smiled at her through a tear-streaked face and rushed to her, laughing as they embraced.   
  
"I knew we'd see each other again," Arwen said, holding her close.   
  
Kimberly pulled away and looked into the face that was nearly identical to her own. The same complexion, same jade eyes...same everything. She smiled and embraced her once more. Aragorn quietly walked up next to them, placing a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. She looked at him and saw a small smile on his face.   
  
"Welcome back, Nebride."  
  
She smiled and nodded before embracing Arwen again.   
  
Behind them, Elrond turned to Gandalf. "How is this possible, Gandalf?," he asked. "What magic brought her back to us?" The old wizard simply shook his head.   
  
"I haven't the faintest idea...all we know is that Legolas found her on the side of the road and brought her to Mirkwood. It was there we discovered who she truly was."   
  
Elrond turned to Legolas and clasped his shoulder. "Diolla lle, Legolas." Legolas smiled and clasped the Elven king's shoulder. Celebrian smiled and stared at her four children.  
  
"I am just glad that she has returned."   
  
Elrond nodded in agreement. Gandalf looked at them. "All of you have much to discuss," he said. "There has been 18 years between you...Yes, very much to discuss."  
  
Elrond looked at him and nodded. "Indeed...come, we will settle you into rooms. This calls for a celebration in honor of my daughter's homecoming."_   
  
Kimberly smiled soflty. This was the first time she had ever felt welcomed somewhere. Sure, every once in awhile she had felt welcomed at her friend's houses, but this was different. This time....she was welcomed at home. She looked down at the bed and ran her hand over the dark blue silk sheets. She smiled again, thinking of Legolas. He had stayed behind the scenes during the reunion with her family, and now she desperatly missed him. _After all...how many guys say that they'll wait until you're ready to be with them?_, she thought. Legolas was the kind of guy any of her friends would have killed for. Polite, charming, a real gentleman, and not bad in the looks department at all.....  
  
A knock on her door brought her out of her reverrie. She looked up to see her sister standing in the door, a smile on her face. "Is your room suitable?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, it's great." Arwen smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "This is one of our best guest rooms. We would have you in your old one, but it was made for an infant. You may be small, but I doubt you could fit into that small cradle." Kimberly laughed. Her height had always been the object of many jokes, but when her sister joked about it, it didn't bother her at all.   
  
Arwen sat next to her, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm glad you're back," she said.   
  
Kimberly nodded. "Me too....it's good to have a family." Arwen smiled. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Arwen grinned. "Father sent me up to get you ready. There's to be a celebration for your homecoming. Not a very big one, but one of a large size. It's small enough for all of us to bond together again, but large enough for most of Rivendell to be invited."  
  
Kimberly frowned. "Yeah....Kind Thranduil threw one like that in Mirkwood before we left....Is there gonna be dancing? Cuz, needless to say...I can't dance."  
  
Arwen laughed. "Well, Father will remedy that. As will our brothers and Aragorn, I might add. They are all so glad that you are back with us.....It's been too long. I just wish you could remember everything."   
  
Kimberly nodded. "Me too."  
  
They sat together in silence a few moments before Arwen sighed. "Well, come. We must get you ready or Father will have a fit. I've given you some of my dresses until a seamstress can be called. They should fit....if not a little long on you."   
  
This time, Kimberly glared up at her playfully. "Enough about the height," she said with a smile. Arwen laughed and kissed the top of her head gently. "As you wish, my dear sister. Now come, out of that riding dress. We must get you ready."

------------------------------------  
"What do you think of Legolas?"  
  
Kimberly nearly fell off the stool when Arwen's question came from nowhere. She was clothed in a stunning dark purple gown with flared sleeves and she sat on the stool of her vanity while Arwen worked on her hair. She met her sister's eyes through the mirror. "What?"  
  
Arwen smiled. "Legolas. What do you think of him?"  
  
Kimberly hesitated. "Um....I don't know really....He's really nice.....He's been kind to me." Arwen nodded and ran the brush through Kimberly's long hair.   
  
"Yes....but what do you think of him? I've seen the way he looks at you, and before I led you here, I also caught the look you sent him. Tell me, do you care for him?"  
  
Kimberly thought a moment. What does she reply to that? Did she love Legolas? She's asked herself that quesiton before, and she still wasn't completely sure. She'd never been in love, therefore didn't know.....but the way she felt....  
  
"I think so," she said softly.  
  
Arwen smiled. "Yes, I assumed so. He's certainly taken with you. I've never seen him look at a maiden as he does you. Perhaps you will be the one to tame his heart." She pinned up Kimberly's hair, allowing a few whisps to fall around her face. "He's a fine one.....quite a catch. You couldn't do any better. But just keep in mind, that if he ever harms you, I'm afraid a long friendship will not be enough to keep Aragorn and your brothers from beating him to death."  
  
Kimberly laughed and smiled at her sister as she rose from the stool. "That's a comforting thought," she said, reaching out and embracing her sister. "Thank you for making me feel welcome, Arwen."   
  
The she-elf smiled. "You belong here, Nebride. Of course you're welcome."   
  
A knock on the door drew their attention and their mother entered, clothed in a blue gown. Celebrian smiled at her daughters. "Glad to see you both are ready. The celebration has already started and your father can't wait much longer." She came into the room and embraced both her daughters. She pulled away, and wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "Well, I can't start that again....Come now. We should go. There are many people waiting to meet you." Kimberly smiled and followed her mother out the door. _Here we go again._

_ -------------------------------------  
_  
_ I hate these things_, Kimberly thought.  
  
She sat at the large feasting table next to her sister. She had spent the last hour and a half meeting elves she had never met before--which, considering where she grew up, wasn't any surprise-- and listened to several stories from when she was an infant. The feast had commenced and she once again tried to comprehend what was being talking about, but was once again, failing at that. Looking up, she saw Legolas laughing with Aragorn, the old friends so comfortable around each other. Arwen gripped her hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze for encouragement. She smiled. _I can do this_.  
  
Time flew by as Kimberly pieced together some of the conversation and before she knew it, the plates were being cleared away and the guests headed to the dance floor. Elrond approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?," he asked into her ear.  
  
Kimberly smiled up at him. "Yes. I think I might be getting the hang of this whole 'ball' thing. Thank you for it, too. It's a nice welcome home."   
  
Elrond smiled at her. "Your homecoming called for a celebration. It would have been much larger, but I didn't want to overwhelm you."   
  
Kimberly nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Elrond smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Be sure to save a dance for the men in your family," he said. She nodded and watched as he walked off, taking her mother's hands and leading her to the dance floor.   
  
Kimberly stood against a wall, watching the sight before her. _Who knew I came from a family like this?_, she thought as she watched her parents and sister and brother-in-law dance. Her brothers were conversing with a group of other elves and Gandalf, each of them smiling. Trying to be inconspicuous, she searched out Legolas, her eyes traveling from face to face, but never finding the angelic one she seeked.   
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Kimberly spun around, startled by the deep voice that came from behind her, and smiled when she saw who it was. "You've got a thing for sneaking up on women, don't ya?," she asked, smiling up at Legolas.  
  
He returned the smile and placed his hands on her waist. "No...only with you, Kimberly," he whispered, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Kimberly smiled at him as he pulled back. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...yeah, it's great. A little weird, but I'm good. You seem to be enjoying yourself as well." Legolas nodded.   
  
"Especially since I am once again holding you in my arms," he said. She smiled and Legolas placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Dance with me?" Kimberly laughed.  
  
"You sure you wanna try that again?"  
  
Legolas grinned. "For a moment holding you, I would do anything." Kimberly smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He gathered her into his arms and never took his eyes off her face.

------------------------------------  
  
"Our daughter has returned," Celebrian said soflty, watching as her youngest child danced with the Prince of Mirkwood.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Indeed....and what a delight. We were fools to think that she would never return," he said, kissing his wife's forehead. "We should have known better."  
  
Celebrian smiled. "Yes we should have....and now look. We last saw her as such a small thing...now she's grown, and in love, if I recognize that smile on her face."   
  
Elrond nodded and looked at his daughter. He recognized that smile as well. He saw it everyday on his wife's face, as well as on his eldest daughter's. Nebride was in love with Legolas, and though he knew and trusted the prince, it still unsettled him. "She's young," he said.  
  
His wife nodded. "Yes, she is, but she's also smart. She knows how to take care of herself. Can you deny her what she truly wants and deserves?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "Of course not. But to lose her again after just seeing her again...."   
  
Celebrian looked up at him. "I believe you are thinking too far ahead, my love," she said, smiling. "I'm sure she wouldn't jump into anything just yet. And besides...we would never lose her agian. She has returned, after all. I don't think she wants to leave."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes....well, if she were to choose someone, there is no one better than Legolas. He is a good Elf....I believe the war has changed his reckless lifestyle. He seems to deeply care for her....He will treat her right."  
  
Celebrian smiled. "And if not, I'm sure her brothers and yourself would have something to say about it."  
  
Elrond laughed and kissed his wife, holding her closer.

------------------------------  
  
"Are you alright?," Aragorn asked as he danced with Arwen in his arms.   
  
His wife looked up at him, her eyes slightly tear filled. She smiled at him. "Yes....it's just so joyous that she's home....It's been close to 18 years since she disappeared....and now to see her again, grown into be beautiful young woman....Oh, Aragorn, it's so overwhelming. But I am so happy that she has finally come home."  
  
Aragorn smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "It's miraculous that she is back. It seemed as if everyone had given up hope on ever finding her....It just saddens me that it took so long. But she is back." He looked over to where Kimberly was dancing with Legolas. His Elven friend said something to her, and a dazzling smile appeared on her face. Legolas smiled in return and Aragorn saw his hands tighten on her waist. "And quite infatuated with our dear friend, Legolas."  
  
Arwen laughed and looked over to her little sister. "I worry about it, though. Legolas does have a reputation amoung the maidens."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Aye, he does. But I believe that he has given that lifestyle up.....if for nothing else, then for Nebride. He adores her, you can easily see it."   
  
Arwen nodded. "As easily as it can be seen in you." She smiled up at her husband and leaned up to kiss him gently.

--------------------------------  
  
"Ya know, it's kind of strange," Kimberly said as she danced with Legolas. He looked down at her quizically. "It's just....well, I've never really felt welcomed anywhere before. For 18 years....and yet now, when I travel to a whole nother...I finally do...it's a strange thing to feel."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "I would imagine so. Your family appear delighted to have you back."  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yeah...I'm glad to be back, I really am. But..."  
  
Legolas frowned at her. "What?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I don't know them....I mean, yeah, brothers, sister, brother-in-law, parents....but, I have no idea about everything that's happened to them in the past, or any memories of them at all. I'm finding it kind of hard to think of anything to say. I mean, what if I offend them or something?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "I don't think that's possible, Kimberly."  
  
She smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, it certainly seemed possible growing up. I ALWAYS offended somebody. I was constantly putting my foot in my mouth, and I really don't think that will change."  
  
Legolas laughed again and shook his head. "You are one of a kind, Kimberly," he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Never will there ever be another like you. And I am very delighted in that."  
  
Kimberly smiled at him. "I could take that two different ways, buddy."  
  
He smiled. "Take it whichever way you prefer....But I meant it in the best way." Kimberly smiled at him and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
He frowned again. "For what?"  
  
Kimberly's blue eyes looked into his, and he was amazed at how much love he saw in them. "For making me feel like I'm worth something." They stared at each other a few moments before she sighed and laid her head on his chest. Legolas kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it, as they slowly swayed to the music.

--------------------------------  
  
The night progressed successfully. Kimberly had smiled lovingly at Legolas after their dance was done before she was quickly swept into one of her brother's arms. Legolas smiled at her as he watched Elrohir twirl her on the dancefloor, listening intently to her delighted laughter. As he stood watching, all he could think about what was she had told him. _Thank you for making me feel like I'm worth something_.  
  
Oh and how much she was worth. Legolas believed that she was worth ten times as much as all of Mirkwood and Rivendell combined. Worth more than all the mithriel in the Mines of Moria...worth more than anything....  
  
He was so indulged in his train of thought that he failed to hear Elrond come up next to him.  
  
"I wish to thank you again, Legolas."  
  
Legolas turned, slightly startled. He recovered quickly and bowed his head. "There is no need, milord," he said.   
  
Elrond shook his head. "Oh, but there is. You found my daughter and brought her home again. For that, I am eternally grateful. We had all almost lost hope that we would ever see her again...."  
  
Legolas nodded. He could imagine. Close to 18 years with no sight or word of their beloved daughter....it's no surprise that they had all but lost hope. The two elves stood side by side, silently watching the young girl switch her dance partner with her other brother, who happily accepted her into his arms. Finally, Elrond spoke quietly.  
  
"She's very young, Legolas," he said.   
  
Legolas looked at him.   
  
"She's very young, indeed. I don't wish to see her hurt or to lose her again....but I don't wish to deny her what her heart desires, either." He looked at the Prince. "I would expect you to treat her differently than you have treated women in the past, Legolas. Treat her like she should be treated."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I would, Lord Elrond....My aim would never to be hurt her."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Do you love her, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked back at the dance floor, and his heart soared as his eyes landed on Kimberly. He turned back to Elrond and smiled. "Aye....with all my heart."  
  
The king of Rivendell nodded. After a moment, he smiled and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Then I trust you to keep to your word."  
  
Legolas smiled and gripped the elf's shoulder in return. "I shall." Elrond nodded, then, with a last look at his daughter, returned to his wife's side. Legolas turned back to the dance floor to see Kimberly now in Aragorn's arms, his old friend talking to her softly. The smile on Kimberly's face showed that she was quickly becoming comfortable with the whole situation.   
  
"She certainly has a way with men, doesn't she?"  
  
Legolas turned to see Arwen smiling up at him. He smiled and nodded. "Aye, she does."  
  
"Especially you," she said. "I don't believe I've ever seen you pay so much attention to one she-elf....I'm beginning to think you might be softening up, Legolas."   
  
Legolas laughed. "It would appear so."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Which is good. Because if you would happen to hurt her, Legolas, I would not hesitate to make it so that you could never enjoy a woman's company again."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I don't doubt it, Arwen," he said. "But then again, you would have to stand in line after your brothers, father, and husband."  
  
Arwen nodded again. "Yes....I doubt they would leave me any scraps."  
  
Legolas laughed. _Well, I suppose this is where Kimberly got her sense of humor_, he thought.   
  
"Just be careful with her, Legolas," the lovely she-elf said softly. "She's even more precious to us now that she has returned home all grown up."   
  
Legolas nodded and watched as the elf maiden walked off. The dance came to an end, and Legolas made his way towards Kimberly. She stood smiling up at Aragorn as he spoke to her. Her smile was instantly turned to him as he came up beside them. "Aragorn," Legolas said in greeting.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him. "Legolas, good to see you again."   
  
Kimberly grinned at him. "Aragorn was just telling me of the drinking competition you engaged in with your dwarf friend, Gimli." She laughed at the glare the elf sent her brother-in-law. "I never would have thought you the type to get into a drinking competition, Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked at her. "The dwarf roped me into it. They are very persuasive, you should know." Kimberly simply shook her head and laughed. Legolas smiled and looked at his friend. "Would you mind if I stole her away for a few moments?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Be my guest. But harm her, my friend, and--"  
  
Legolas held up a hand. "Yes, I've already been warned several times tonight, my friend. There is no need. Believe me."  
  
Aragorn laughed and clapped his old friend on the back. As Legolas took Kimberly's hand and led her away, she looked up at him quizically.   
  
"What do you mean you've been warned several times already tonight?"  
  
Legolas smiled down at her. "Your family happens to be very overprotective, my love." Kimberly smiled and laughed.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Legolas looked at her. "Out to the gardens. They are beautiful at night.....as well is the night sky." Kimberly nodded and followed close behind him as he led her outside.   
  
The gardens were silent as they walked hand in hand. Kimberly stared up at the starlit sky, mesmorized by it's beauty. Legolas, meanwhile, was mesmorized by HER beauty. He watched as her blue eyes searched the sky; as her hair fell across the side of her face, bringing out her cheekbones. She was beautiful.....  
  
Legolas stopped walking, and Kimberly turned to him. Before she could open her mouth, he lowered his head and crushed his lips to hers. Kimberly started for a moment, slightly caught off guard, but quickly relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Legolas' hand slid down to her waist, and he pulled her closer. How was it possible to love someone so completely?   
  
They pulled apart, and Kimberly smiled up at him. "I'm completely in love with you, Kimberly," he said, caressing her cheek. "Are you aware of that?"  
  
Kimberly's smile grew. "Yes....and I'm madly in love with you."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her again. "You make me want to be something better, Kimberly....and I fear that I won't be able to meet your expectations."  
  
Kimberly grinned. "You already have....you don't need to go any further. And if you can....it doesn't really matter....because no matter what you do, I'll always love you for it."   
  
Legolas smiled. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her pointed ear and looked into her eyes. "I want to spend forever with you, Kimberly," he whispered. "I want to wake up with you each morning by my side.....I never want to be apart from you. I want to have a family with you." He kissed her softly. "Say you'll marry me one day, Kimberly. Tell me you'll one day be mine."  
  
Kimberly stared at him. _He just proposed to me_, she thought. _And WHAT a proposal_. She smiled and stood on her tip-toes, brushing her lips lightly across his. "Yes," she whispered.   
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yes.....I'd love to marry you."   
  
Legolas grinned and kissed her again.   
  
She pulled back after a moment. "But, maybe not right away. I want to marry you more than anything...but there's just a lot going on in my head right now....It's kind of confusing."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I understand completely....As I said before, I'll wait until you are ready....it doesn't bother me at all."  
  
Kimberly grinned and laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with fervor. "I love you.....I love you soooo much."  
  
Legolas simply laughed and lifted her off her feet, embracing her tightly. At that moment, neither of them had ever been happier.   
  
_Life is perfect_, Legolas thought, as he set Kimberly on her feet and kissed her again. Smiling, they walked back to the festivity, hand in hand.

----------------------------  
  
From her place in the brush, Janelle clenched her hands into fists so hard that her nails cut into her flesh. _He proposed to the little tart? He had barely known her a month, and he asked her to be his wife??   
_  
Janelle glared at their departing forms, a plot already forming in her mind. _I won't lose him to a little newcomer who doesn't even know the first thing about pleasing him_, she thought. A devilish smile spread across her pale face. _Bye-bye Kimberly....better enjoy your time with him while you still can.  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, I didn't like the last chapter, and to be honest, I was totally slacking when I wrote it. So I recently wrote this one...a little bit better? Or did ya guys prefer the other one? Let me know! Love ya guys! Read and review!


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Hey all! So sorry for the delay. I have been slacking so much, and I wanted this chapter to be super good....And if it is not, I am deeply sorry. Also, if you didn't notice, I re-wrote Chapter Six. I just couldn't get into the flow of it, so I completely changed it...hopefully you liked the redone one better than the previous. If not, let me know. Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews! It is what keeps me going! Well, read and review...  
  
WARNING: This chapter gets a little graphic towards the end. Just wanted to give you a heads up!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladen stood next to his brother as they laughed at a comment Glorfindel made. Looking to the entryway, he spotted his baby sister walking into the dancing hall with Legolas.   
  
Hand in hand.  
  
Frowning, he watched as they stopped next to pillar. Nebride leaned her back against it and Legolas leaned in close to her, threading his fingers through hers as he said something to her. The raven haired she-elf smiled brightly and nodded. Elladen's eyes widened slightly when Legolas leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her lips.   
  
Turning to his brother, he saw that Elrohir was in deep discussion with Glorfindel. He looked back, only to see Nebride and Legolas gone from the pillar. He searched the crowd, his eyes looking for a head of black hair, but he could only see Arwen. _Did I see what I think I did?_, he wondered.  
  
"Legolas, Nebride!"  
  
Elladen turned at his brother's mention of the two people he had been searching for. Elrohir was smiling as the two elves in question walked up to them, smiling. "Legolas, you remember Glorfindel," he said, gesturing to the older, blonde elf beside him.   
  
Legolas smiled. "Of course," he said, reaching out and clasping the elf's shoulder. "Mae govannen, Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel clasped Legolas' shoulder in return. "Legolas, it's good to see you again." He looked over to the dark haired beauty next to Legolas, and recognition registered in his eyes.   
  
Elrohir smiled affectionately at his sister. "And, of course, Nebride...though, I'm sure you don't recognize her."  
  
"Aye, she certainly has changed," Glorfindel said softly. "But there is no mistaking who she is." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Nae saian luume', Nebride Undomiel." Realizing that she more than likely didn't understand what he had said, he smiled. "It's been too long. I'm sure you don't remember me. I am Glorfindel, an old friend of your father's. I must say, the news of your return was certainly a shock...but a good one, indeed." He grinned. "Welcome home."  
  
Kimberly smiled. "Thank you," she said. She liked the elf already. She looked over at Elladen as he spoke to her.   
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, dear sister," he asked. _With Legolas?,_ he added silently.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I am. Are you?"  
  
Elladen shrugged. Up until a minute ago, yes, he wanted to say, but instead, smiled and said, "Since I am setting eyes upon you again, Nebride, I am indeed." He looked over at Legolas, seeing the elf smiling softly as he watched her. Wariness filled him. He knew Legolas' reputation with women, whether it were she-elves or human women. They all feel under his charm. And Elladen would die before he let his newly-returned sister fall victim to his charms and be hurt. He smiled. "Nebride, join me for a dance, will you?" Taking her hand, he led her away from the others and onto the dance floor.  
  
Elrohir's gaze followed them, a frown marring his ageless face. "Did he seem to be behaving odd to you?," he asked his companions.  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel nodded as they watched Elladen gather Kimberly in his arms. "She certainly has grown into a lovely young elf, hasn't she?," Glorfindel mused as he watched them. "She's nearly identical to Arwen."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Aye. She certainly has. She is....", he trailed off.   
  
"Beautiful," Legolas finished softly. Both elves looked over at him. Glorfindel smiled softly as he examined him. Legolas was watching the she-elf as she danced with her brother. A gentle smile was on his face, and there was a look in his eyes that could be seen in many occupants of the ball: his eyes were filled with love. _Love for the youngest of Elrond's line?_ Looking towards the dance floor, he saw the young elf maiden glance over at them, her eyes meeting Legolas'. The same look was found in her eyes. _Well, this certainly is interesting...the elf prince whose name in legendary amoung the female population completely lovesick for a ravenhaired beauty? Never thought I would see the day.  
_  
Elrohir's train of thought was much the same. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked his old friend over. "Yes, she's every beautiful," he said. "Legolas, my old friend, is it possible that my young sister has managed to capture your untameable heart?" At the look on Legolas' face and his silence, he laughed. "By the Valor! Legolas Greenleaf turned into a lovesick fool...Never thought I would live to see the day."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I never thought I would either, Elrohir...but it has happened." Seeing Elrohir open his mouth, Legolas held up a hand and cut him off. "And before you decide to warn me, allow me to let you know that your father, sister, AND brother-in-law have already informed me of the consequences that will result if I harm her." He looked over at him. "But, I assure you, I won't. I love her, and would not allow any harm to come to her."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Good. Because if you do, I can guarantee that there wouldn't be enough of you left for a memorial service after Arwen is finished with you." At that, Legolas laughed. Elrohir clapped him on the back. "Did you ever think you'd see the day, Glorfindel," Elrohir went on. "The great prince of Mirkwood, transformed into a blabbering idiot by a girl."  
  
Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. "Indeed not," he said. "At least, not by a girl. By a few pints of ale, yes." The two laughed while Legolas smiled and shook his head, knowing that their jokes would last for quite awhile. Elrohir, Elladen, and Glorfindel knew of Legolas' past with women, and had advised him to quit his ways and settle down. More than once. Legolas had never taken their advice. As a matter of fact, each time they had advised him to do such a thing, he had simply gone and taken another woman--more often than not, Janelle.   
  
_Janelle.  
_  
Legolas' expression hardened at the thought of the blonde she-elf. He would never forget the anger he had felt when he had spotted Kimberly running for the ballroom, weeping and Janelle smiling smugly at her retreating back. He would also never forget the disgust he felt towards her. The memories of what they had done was enough to turn his stomach...  
  
Catching Kimberly's eye again, he smiled. He was getting a second chance...a chance to start over.   
  
_With Kimberly._  
  
The protectiveness he felt towards her surprised him...he hadn't felt protective of anything since the days of the War of the Ring.   
  
And then Kimberly came along...  
  
The feeling of protectiveness had started the moment he had seen her bruised and broken body lying in the ditch. Even through the dirt and blood, her beauty had shown through. He fell in love with her the moment he lifted into his arms.   
  
The memory of what her human "father" had done to her sparked anger in Legolas' heart. He wouldn't soon forget the look of shame that he had seen in Kimberly's eyes. The thought that she felt low because of what happened confused and infuriated him...As if she could be held accountable.  
  
Legolas swore that no one would hurt her again.  
  
And as he stood, listening to his friends joke with him, he swore that he would keep his promise.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Elladen watched as Kimberly looked over at Legolas and smiled secretley. It wasn't lost on him, however.   
  
"Nebride, I have to warn you about Legolas," he said bluntly.  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "What?"  
  
Elladen sighed. "There's something you need to know about Legolas," he said. "I saw you kiss him and it's easy to see that you are quite smitten with him. However, you are lining yourself up to get hurt. Legolas has a--"  
  
"Reputation with women," Kimberly finished. Her older brother looked down at her, surprised. "I know."  
  
Elladen's jaw dropped. "You know? And you still...Why?"  
  
Kimberly smiled. "Because I love him, Elladen...and he loves me. And for that, he's changed, really he has."  
  
Elladen held back a snort. Legolas in love? He always thought it was impossible. And yet...he'd never seen Legolas look at a maiden the way he does Nebride...could it be? _Has the mighty no-woman man finally caved in and fallen head over heels? And with my long-lost sister, no doubt_, he thought.   
  
"Elladen, I know you're concerned for me...and I appreciate that. It's certainly something I never had before...but really, I can take care of myself."  
  
Elladen looked down at her as they danced. She certainly wasn't the small infant that he had cradled not long after her birth, singing softly to her in Elvish to quiet her cries. Looking her over now, he saw that she was indeed grown up. Still very young for an elf maiden--a mere child in fact--but, in every aspect other than her age, she was grown up. She held the same fire that Arwen possessed, as well as their father's stubborness. _That should be enjoyable_, he thought sarcastically.  
  
He smiled softly and kissed Kimberly's forehead. "Indeed you can, baby sister," he said. Laughter danced in his eyes as he looked at her. "But if his old habits should return, I will have no other choice but to prevent him from ever enjoying those habits again."  
  
Kimberly let out a bark of laughter, well aware of what "prevention" her brother was referring to. "That's comforting to know," she said. She smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Elladen smiled. "As if I could deny my Aier anything," he said.  
  
Kimberly looked up at him. "What does 'aier' mean?"  
  
Elladen smiled devilishly, knowing she would be most irritated at the translation. "Short one," he said.   
  
The scowl he recieved only made him laugh, and he squeezed his sister's waist affectionately. She smiled up at him and her hand squeezed his shoulder. She rested her head on his chest, and Elladen kissed the top of her head.   
  
The song came to an end, and Kimberly pulled away, smiling at her brother. "You'll be careful," he asked. She nodded.   
  
"I swear."  
  
Elladen nodded and smiled at her as they walked back towards the others, all three laughing. Elladen watched as Legolas' laughter faded once he set eyes on Kimberly. Looking down at his sister, he saw a bright smile on her face, and her eyes were shining.   
  
"Nebride, have I told you how lovely you look tonight?," Elrohir asked.   
  
Kimberly tore her eyes away from Legolas, turning towards her brother.   
  
While the two talked, Elladen moved closer to Legolas. The elf was watching Kimberly closely, a smile on his face, a distant look in his eyes. Legolas _Greenleaf, in love with Nebride Undomiel_, Elladen thought with a shake of his head. Smiling, he turned to Legolas. "You'll take care of her?"  
  
Legolas looked at him. "Till the day I die."  
  
Elladen nodded and clapped his friend on the back. "Alright then....best of luck."  
  
-----------------------------------  
The night progressed.  
  
Kimberly met what seemed like hundreds of people, each one telling her that she was the spitting image of her sister and how remarkable her return was. By the end of the night, she was tired. She stifled a yawn, but Legolas could easily see her exhaustion. "Tired, love?"  
  
Kimberly looked up at him drowsily. "Not at all," she lied. Another yawn escaped her mouth and Legolas grinned.  
  
"Of course not," he said, laughing. "It's late. I don't blame you." He reached out and pushed a tendril of hair away from her face. "You should rest. Come, I'll walk you to your room." Kimberly smiled and nodded.   
  
"Okay. I should say good night to my parents first." She found them easily, and walked up to them as they spoke to Aragorn. Elrond turned to her as she approached, his face breaking into an affectionate smile.   
  
"Hello, my daughter," he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.   
  
"Are you retiring, Melyamin (my dear)?," Celebrian asked, concern etching her face. "You look exhausted."  
  
Kimberly smiled. "I am," she said. "I just wanted to say good night and thanks again...for the party. It was a terrific welcome home."  
  
Her parents smiled. "There's no need for any thanks," Celebrian said. "You're our daughter." She leaned in, embracing her daughter and kissing her cheek. "Good night." She released her, pushing her daughter's hair behind her ear.  
  
Elrond embraced her next. Kimberly held onto him a moment longer than she had her mother. She'd never had this before--the love of a father. Roger had never shown her affection. As far back as she could remember, he had never given her a hug...never given her a kiss on the cheek...just bruises. But Elrond...he hugged her every time he saw her. He cradled her in his embrace as if she were porcelain (sp?). He pulled away, cupping her face and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Good night, my dear."  
  
Kimberly smiled softly. She glanced at Aragorn. Her brother-in-law watched the exchange with a wistful smile on his face. His smile grew when she looked at him.  
  
"Good night, Aragorn," she said softly.  
  
He smiled. "Quel haima, Nebride."  
  
She nodded and smiled at her parents once more before turning away, walking over to where Legolas stood, waiting, a few feet behind them. He smiled and took her hand, leading her away.   
  
Celebrian smiled as she watched them. "They look perfect together, don't they?," she asked her husband as she thread her arm through his.  
  
Elrond watched his youngest child walk off with Legolas, and he had to admit...they did look perfect together. "Aye, they do...perhaps we were all worrying over nothing."  
  
------------------------------

"What did Aragorn say to me?," Kimberly asked as she walked with Legolas to her room.   
  
Legolas looked down at her, smiling into her blue eyes. _By the Valor, she's beautiful_, he thought. "Sleep well," he answered. She nodded and smiled at him. How can a pretty smile and eyes the color of the sky hypnotize him so? He felt as if he would melt every time she smiled at him...every time he heard her laugh. He looked down at her. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yeah...I did. But it's kind of sad to think that it was my first time ever feeling welcome around family."  
  
They stopped when they reached her bedroom door. Kimberly turned towards Legolas, smiling up at him. "Thank you for you tonight," she said. Legolas smiled at her, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.   
  
"There is no need to thank me," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, every inch of his body aching with the need for her. He pulled back, staring at her face, once again amazed at her beauty. _Is it possible to want someone so much?_  
  
Kimberly found it hard to breathe as she stared at him. Her face felt hot as he gazed at her, drinking her in. She smiled at him, and looked down at their intwined hands. The words she wanted to say were caught in her throat. _Is it so hard to say it?,_ she thought. _Why can't I just ask him if he wants to come in? I know I'm ready...more than ever...He loves me...why can't I just ask--  
_  
"Good night, Kimberly," Legolas said softly. Kimberly looked up at him. His facial expression was soft, betraying his feelings towards her...  
  
Swallowing the words she wanted to say, she smiled. "Good night."  
  
Legolas brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "Until tomorrow."  
  
--------------------------------Kimberly sat at her vanity, angrily running her brush through her hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered. "Why didn't I just ask him?" She ran the brush through her hair once more before slamming it down on the vanity table.   
  
She was angry with herself. She knew she was ready. She wanted to be with him...wanted to wake up next to him, see the expression on his face, watch him stretch....  
  
"I'm so stupid," she muttered to her reflection.  
  
She pushed away from the vanity, getting up and walking to her dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she reaching in to pull out a night dress, but stopped when her fingers brushed over something silky. Frowning, she pulled the silk out. She smiled. In her hands she held a thin, lavender robe made of silk. She ran her hands over it, the memory of lingerie shopping with Rachel coming to her mind. She had gone to the mall with her blonde friend and was dragged into Victoria's Secret, Rachel claiming she had to get a birthday present for Kevin. "I'm telling ya, Kim...silk and satin drives guys crazy. They can't resist laying you," Rachel had said, as she was trying on a light blue silk teddy.  
  
An idea formed in Kimberly's head and she smiled. It's bold....certainly nothing she would have tried before....._But, then again, I'm not the same_, she thought. _Wow...for once, I'm going to get some use of out Rachel's advice.   
_  
----------------------------------Legolas sighed in his sleep as he rolled onto his back. The curtains blew in the light breeze. He hadn't shut the windows, reluctant to shut out the beautiful night. He slept, eyes closed, revealing what a peaceful sleep it was. He naked torso rose and fell with his steady breathing. His muscles flexed as his arms moved under the pillow.  
  
He was dreaming.  
  
His hands gripped the pillow as he moved his legs, as if brushing them along someone else. The sheet tightened around his waist, revealing that he wore nothing underneath.  
  
Such a dream....it was like it was real.  
  
He could actually breathe in Kimberly's scent, smell her hair. He could feel her fingers as they traced his cheek, her hand as it rested on his chest. He could hear her whisper his name....  
  
"Legolas."  
  
He frowned when he felt soft lips upon his own.....Now that was a little TOO real.  
  
"Legolas....wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes, only to see the one he had been dreaming about sitting on the edge of his bed, her blue eyes staring at him. Legolas frowned slightly as he sat up. "Kimberly?," he asked, unsure of whether he was still dreaming. She nodded.  
  
He took her in. Her raven hair was brushed, and it cascaded over one shoulder. He looked down and saw that she was clothed in a lavender robe, its silk texture clinging to her curves. From what he could tell, she wore nothing else. His eyes traveled back to her face. It was illuminated in the moonlight, seeming to enhance her beauty. "Kimberly, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." He tried not to think of how he wanted her in HIS bed at the moment.   
  
Kimberly looked at him, her heart beating rapidly. _Come on, you've come this far, don't chicken out now,_ she thought. _You know you want this._ She looked at him from underneath her lashes. "I wanted to ask you something." He looked at her, waiting. "Do...do you remember the night before we got here? When you told me that you could wait until I was ready to be with you?" At his nod, she smiled shyly. "Well....I'm pretty sure I'm ready."  
  
Legolas stared at her, contemplating what she had said. _She was ready?,_ he thought. "Kimberly---"  
  
She cut him off. "Look, before you say anything....I love you....I really do. And I was always told that you're supposed to be with someone when you love them. Well....I love you...and...I'm ready."  
  
Legolas stared at her a moment, then reached out his hand and traced the hollow of her cheek. He looked into her eyes, searching for any doubt or hesitation.   
  
He saw none.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Legolas allowed himself a small smile before he kissed her, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, dueling with hers. Her hands came up and entangled in his hair. She pulled herself closer to him as his hands easily slipped inside her robe. He had been right: she wore nothing underneath it.   
  
"I can't tell where the silk ends and your body begins," he said softly. He slid it off her shoulders, burrying his face in the hollow of her neck where her neck met her shoulder. Kimberly sighed against him as his hands trailed down her back, pulling her closer. He wrapped her legs around his waist, twisting so he was above her. He lowered her to the bed, his lips meeting hers. He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes once more. "No regrets?," he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "No regrets."  
  
He kissed her again, his lips traveling down her neck, over the valley between her breasts, and stopped at her navel, his tongue dipping into it. She shivered and smiled. His hands ran up the backs of her legs, caressing her smooth, soft skin. Legolas explored her body, his lips traveling back up to find her mouth. His tongue stroked hers slowly, while his fingers slipped between her legs, easily copying the motion.   
  
Kimberly's body shook with the pleasure of it, and she moaned against his mouth. The sensations his fingers produced in her became more powerful, and she raised her hips instinctively, pressing her closer to the glide of his hand. He kissed her deeply, and his hand left her. She dug her nails into his back, expressing her displeasure of it. She felt him smile against her lips as he pulled the sheet up to cover them both.   
  
Legolas rolled on top of her, supporting his upper body on his forearms. He settled himself between her legs and broke their kiss. Touching his forehead to hers, he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
Kimberly smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, too."  
  
He smiled and kissed her once more. In one smooth movement, he entered her.   
  
Kimberly let out a small cry at the sharp tear of pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Legolas reached up and wiped them away as he stilled his movement, kissing her softly. "Sshh," he said. "Give yourself time. It only hurts for a moment." Kimberly nodded. Rachel had said that it hurt the first time, but after a minute or two..."Ooh, buddy," was how she phrased it. She kissed him again, wigglying slightly beneath him, signaling that she was ready to proceed. With a nibble on her bottom lip, he pulled out slightly and thrust back, creating a rhythm.  
  
Kimberly's breathing quickened and she moaned, her hands clinging to his shoulders. Legolas trailed kisses down her neck, and he buried his face in it as he moaned. He reached up and pulled her hands off his back, intwining their fingers and resting their hands on the pillow. He withdrew and then filled her again and again until she was gasping his name. Her fingers tightened on his, and she buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him, whimpering and moaning as he slid even deeper into her.   
  
The rythm speeded up, its tempo building; the creaking of the bed mingling with moans of pleasure and gasps of surprise. Their hands caressed arms and backs and whispers were heard.   
  
Kimberly felt as if she were soaring higher and higher with every thrust, and then--reaching the pinnacle--her vision exploded into stars. Gasping, she cried his name in wonder.  
  
Legolas' body shook, his cry mingling with hers. Spent, they collapsed against each other, Legolas burrying his face in her sweat soaked hair. She could feel him attempt to control his rapid breathing. She ran her hands over his broad back, panting as she tried to regulate her rapid heartbeat. Legolas kissed her shoulder before pushing himself up on his arms, stroking her face as he smiled at her, lightly kissing her swollen lips. "Are you alright?," he asked.   
  
Kimberly flashed him a dazzling smile. "Yeah. Legolas, that was....incredible. Not like what I always thought it would be like."  
  
Legolas smiled softly. "Did you think it would be awful?"  
  
She shook her head. "No...but from the way my friend Rachel described it, I always thought that I would feel like a shishcibob (sp?), but I didn't."  
  
Legolas laughed, not sure what a "shishcibob" was, but still loving her even more. He rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped the sheet around them both. He settled back and kissed the top of her head as she yawned. "Quel haima, A'mealamin. Tenna' tul're," he whispered as his arms encircled her waist.   
  
She sighed. "No clue what you just said, but it sounds good to me," she murmured sleepily.   
  
Legolas smiled as he held her, knowing that he loved her now more than ever.   
  
As they laid in each other's arms, they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep...and Kimberly knew that she had never felt safer than in Legolas' arms.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh! Finally it is done!! How did ya'all like the little romance thing there? I am very sorry if it bites, but I don't have a lot of experience in that area and it's the first one that I wrote. Oh, and so ya know, Legolas said "Sleep well, my beloved. Until tomorrow," there at the end. Well, read and review. Let me know!! 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Finally an update!! Yee-haw!! Also, a little note, I will probably be concluding this story within the next two or three chapters. I have had it all planned out since I started writing it, and I realized today that the end is drawing near....Yes, it is a sad thing...but, who knows...could be a sequel on the way...or not..I haven't decided that yet.   
  
Now, a little shout out to my fabulous reviewers!!   
  
**CaptainRaven - Thanks for the applause! I'm glad you like it!! Uh...Sands...do you have a split alter ego? If so...that's cool. lol. Hope you like the new chapter.   
  
Mariasha - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support! Also, thanks for the corrections!!  
  
draegon-fire - Thanks for the little tid-bit on the Elvish word for elleth. It got kind of frustrating typing "she-elf" all the time. :) Yes, Janelle is easy to hate, isn't she....she gets really evil in this chapter...hehe... thanks for all the support. Enjoy!!  
  
Nelo - Ya know, you are correct. I misspelled the Elvish word for "my beloved". Thanks for catching that. And for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad that you caught the title!  
  
lysia1982 - Now you can see what happens next! Enjoy!  
  
Garulf - Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like it!  
  
shinkudragon - Gee, that's an interesting name...Wow, thanks so much! I have updated! Thanks for all the support. Read and be fed!  
  
Celtic Fairy - I'm loving that you're loving my story! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
moonshine44 - Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm not usually for that much graphic detail either, but it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. I was going through one of those dark periods...lol. But I'm glad you like it.   
  
Prince of Mirkwoods sexy elf - Can I just say how much I LOVE your name?? He is a sexy elf, ain't he? lol. Well, thanks for all the support. I'm really glad that you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
CraigParkerLover -Honestly, I'm starting to wonder is anyone can spell shishkibob. It's a hard word! lol. I'm glad you like it, and I will make sure to check out your stories!!   
  
sunni07 - I'll make sure to make the warning bigger next time!lol. I don't usually write stuff like that. I was going through a dark period, I guess. So you all know, I'm actually a devoted Christian, just who is going through a couple of really hard times... Anyway, thanks for all the support.   
  
Myri78- I'm so happy you like it. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
lovemaiden- I hope you like this one. Thanks for all the support!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Coming from you, that is an honor. I love your stories and I am so delighted that you like this one. Thanks so much for all the support and the compliments...savvy?   
**  
Once more, a round of applause for all my reviewers! You guys are the reason I write! Thanks so much for everything, and do enjoy this chapter!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Sun poured in through the open balconey doors, illuminating the two figures on the bed. Legolas lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. A small smile graced his face as he stared down at the raven-haired beauty who slept beside him.   
  
Kimberly slept peacefully, one hand resting on the pillow beside her head. Her other hand rested on her sheet clad stomach. Legolas watched as her chest slowly rose and fell under the sheet, and his smile grew as he remembered how fast it had rose and fell last night.   
  
Last night...  
  
Last night had to have been the best night of his life. It had been passionate, yet gentle...the first time it had been that. Every other time he had been with a woman, it had always been lustful...always been rough...always been meaningless. But last night...there were hardly words to describe what last night was. It had been meaningful, memorable..."incredible", as Kimberly had put it.   
  
He smiled as her face twitched in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming. He had stayed up late into the night, simply listening to her measured breathing, her heart beating softly; in complete amazement at what had just occured between them. He had awoken with her in his arms, her head on his bare chest.  
  
A light knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and he looked down at the sleeping elleth before rising, pulling one of the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around his waist. Quietly, he made his way to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Gandalf.   
  
The wizard's bearded face broke into a smile. "Good morning, Legolas," he said. "Sleeping in a bit late, aren't you?"  
  
Legolas smiled, knowing that the wizard knew the answer why. "Good morning, Gandalf," he said quietly, concious of Kimberly sleeping silently behind them. "Is there something that you need?"  
  
Gandalf's smile grew and shook his head. "Oh, no, not at all," he said. "I only came to fetch young Kimberly. Her brothers are requesting her presence and when I didn't find her in her room, I concluded that I would find her in yours." Glancing over the elf's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of black curls and chuckled. "And it seems that I was right." He shook his head again. "It would be best if you woke her. Her brothers are waiting in the gardens." He smiled one last time and left, softly chuckling to himself. _I was wondering when it would finally happen_, he thought.   
  
Legolas watched the wizard's retreating back. _Mithrandir, you certainly are different from before_, he thought, shaking his head.   
  
Seeing one of the elf maidens who worked in the palace, he called to her. As she walked up to him, he didn't miss the blush that stained her cheeks or how her eyes dropped to the floor. _I suppose I should have changed_, he thought as he asked the elleth to fetch some clothes from Kimberly's room. He noticed her eyes dash to his room before she bowed her head and scurried across the hall to Kimberly's room. _That will be enough to keep the servants talking_, he thought, shaking his head.   
  
He looked behind him as Kimberly shifted on the bed, turning over on her side more. He smiled. Even with sleep rumpled hair she was still beautiful.   
  
"Here you are, milord."  
  
Legolas turned. The elf maiden held out a bundle of clothing, her eyes still downcast. He took them gratefully and smiled. "Hannon lle (Thank you)."  
  
The elleth smiled and bowed once more before walking on. Legolas closed the door and walked back to the bed, laying the clothes at its feet. The mattress sank under the weight of his knee as he kneeled on the bed, smiling down at Kimberly. _It should be a crime to wake someone so beautiful_, he thought as he leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Kimberly," he said softly into her ear. "Come...you must awaken." He smiled when he heard her groan and she burrowed her head into the pillow.   
  
"No it's not," she murmured. "It's still time to sleep."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I would let you sleep if it was my choice...but unfortunatley you must rise." He grinned when he got no response and reached under the sheet, trailing his fingertips quickly down her side. She squealed and jumped away from his touch. She opened her eyes and glared up into his smiling face.   
  
"That was a very rude awakening," she said.  
  
He laughed, leaning in to kiss her. "I would have let you sleep if it weren't for your brothers seeking your company." He smiled. "I enjoy watching you sleep. If it's possible, you're even more beautiful then."  
  
Kimberly grinned and kissed him again. "You are forgiven for the rude awakening," she said. "How can any girl resist that?" She smiled and stretched, pulling her arms over head and sighing.  
  
Legolas watched her lustfully, once again wondering how one being could want another so much. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled. "Stop looking at me like that," she said.  
  
He smiled. "Like what?," he asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
"Like I'm a piece of lembas bread that you could just gobble up."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't be foolish," he said. "Mirkwood Elves don't 'gobble' lembas."  
  
Kimberly laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Legolas' face. Leaning down, he kissed her, his hands resting on the side of her face and on her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck as he pulled her closer. She moaned against his mouth and he caught himself. Lightly kissing her again, he reluctantly pulled away. "I would love to continue this, Kimberly. But your brothers await...We had best rise and dress."  
  
They sat up, Kimberly clutching the sheet to her bare chest. "Easy for you to say," she said, smirking. "You have a dresser full of clothes while I only have a silk robe." The blonde elf smiled adn reached down to the end of the bed, grabbing the clothes he had the elleth bring. He handed them out to her. Kimberly grinned and took them. "Ah-ha...you've thought of everything, haven't ya," she asked.   
  
Legolas grinned and kissed her again. "I'm careful. Now, come. You can't keep your brothers waiting."  
  
She nodded and rose, wrapping the sheet around her body. She turned around, frowning when she saw Legolas lounging on the bed, leaning back on his hands, a wistful smile on his face. "What?," she asked.  
  
His smile grew as he looked at her. Standing up, he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. "Why do you hide behind the sheet?," he whispered into her ear. "There's nothing you have that I did not see last night."  
  
Kimberly smiled. "Yeah...and the same goes for you. But if either of us drop the sheets, I seriously doubt we'd leave the room today." She shivered when his lips grazed her ear lobe and she held in a groan when he pulled away.   
  
"You are right," he said, lightly kissing her lips. "I look forward to the day we don't have to leave." He traced the hollow of her cheek with his fingers, staring into her eyes before turning and walking over to his bureau.   
  
Kimberly stared at his back, a smile on her face. _You're not the only one_.  
  
----------------  
  
"Good morning, dear sister," Elrohir exclaimed as Kimberly walked towards him.  
  
She smiled, walking over to her brothers and embracing them both. "Good morning," she said. "Is everybody always so chipper in the morning?"  
  
Elladen smiled. "Only when we look forward to something, Nebride," he said as they sat down.   
  
"And you look forward to me?"  
  
Elladen nodded, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"You've been gone quite awhile, Nebride. Of course we look forward to seeing you."   
  
Kimberly looked up at Arwen's voice, smiling when she and Aragorn joined them, both smiling brightly.   
  
"Guess I'll have to get used to it," Kimberly said, smiling.   
  
"Yes, there are quite a few things you'll have to get used to, sister," Elrohir said, flinging his arm around her shoulders. "For instance, Elladen and my's numerous adventure tales. All of which are victorious, I might add. Battles with Orcs, goblins, cave trolls...ah so many victories, I don't know where to start...."  
  
Kimberly smiled, looking between her two smiling brothers. "You two love to hear yourselves talk, don't ya?"  
  
Arwen and Aragorn laughed while her brothers gave her mock scowls.   
  
"It's good to see that you know what, Nebride," Aragorn said.   
  
Elladen glared at him. "Be quiet, filthy human," he said, but Kimberly could see the laughter in his eyes, as well as in Aragorn's as he rolled his. She laughed and shook her head. _What a family to come from_.  
  
----------------  
  
Legolas stood before the double doors that led into the library. One of the servants had told him that Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian could be found in the library. And now here he stood, heart pounding. He didn't think the War of the Ring had ignited such fear in him as those oak doors did.   
  
He knew what he had to do.   
  
Raising his fist, he knocked three times. At the muffled reply, he turned the brass handle, pushing open the door. Elrond and Celebrian smiled at him as he entered. Celebrian sat at one of the tables, an open book in front of her, while Elrond stood behind her, his hand resting on one of the books that sat on the shelf in front of him. He pulled it out as Legolas shut the doors and approached them. He held his hand on his chest and bowed his head to them. "Quel amrun, Arwenamin, Hervamin (Good morning, milady, milord)." They nodded and echoed his greeting.   
  
"What can we do for you, Legolas?," Celebrian asked, closing her book after marking her page.   
  
Legolas swallowed hard, knowing that he had to do this. The lord and lady sensed his discomfort and exchanged an amused look. Clearing his throat, Legolas sat down and looked up at them.   
  
"I've come to ask for your daughter's hand."  
  
The Elven rulers froze, trying to comprehend what the elf had just said. Celebrian leaned forward slightly, looking into his blue eyes. "Nebride's hand?," she asked. "In marriage?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes."  
  
Celebrian looked over at her husband, making sure Legolas couldn't see the small smile on her face. Elrond looked down at her. They both had known it was only a matter of time before Legolas asked for their blessing, and while his wife was delighted, he himself was on the fence. _She's only just returned_, he thought.   
  
Legolas voiced his thoughts. "I understand how you may be reluctant. After all, she's only just returned home...but if you would understand...I am in love with your daughter. I have been since the day I found her outside of Mirkwood. I don't think I could survive without her by my side."  
  
Celebrian smiled at him. "It is not difficult to see that you love her, Legolas," she said. "Nor is it difficult to see that she loves you. And while she has just returned, we've realized that she won't be here in Rivendell forever...." She looked back at her husband.   
  
Elrond was running his finger down the spine of the book he held in his hands, carefully listening to what was being said. The love Legolas had for his youngest child was clearly seen...and he wanted her to be happy...but he had already lost her once...  
  
Sighing, he looked at his wife, then at the blonde haired elf. "You would take care of her?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "All my life."  
  
Elrond nodded and smiled. "Then I would not have her anywhere else than with you, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas grinned, finding himself happier than ever. "Hannon lle, Hervamin," he said happily, standing. He took Celebrian's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him, then laughed at the look on her husband's face when Legolas embraced him. He pulled away and mumbled an apology.   
  
Elrond smiled and held up a hand, indicating that it wasn't necessary. He placed his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Just allow no harm to come to her...and make her happy."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I shall," he said. "Thank you once more, milord." He bowed his head once more, then quickly left, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Celebrian rose from her seat and walked over to her husband, placing her hand on his arm. "I am proud of you, my love," she said. Elrond looked down at her, confused. "I feared you would not be able to let her go."  
  
He nodded, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "His love for her is strong. I would not trust her with anyone else." Smiling, his shoulders gave a slight shrug. "And it's not as if we won't see her again. She'll simply be a few days journey away."  
  
Celebrian nodded. "Indeed, she shall." Leaning up, she kissed her husband, knowing in her heart that all would be well.   
  
---------------  
  
Janelle made her way through the forest, the only sound being her horse's hooves on the dirt path. Lowering her golden head to avoid a low hanging tree branch, she looked forward, searching for any sign of civilization. She grinned, once again relishing in her brilliant idea to gain Legolas back. She had realized that the only thing preventing their reunion was Kimberly. Well after her plan worked, seh wouldn't be a problem. All thanks to Malia...  
  
She had searched the woman out, a difficult feat. The woman had been sent into exile for her part in Kimberly's first disappearance. But she had found her and had convinced her to give the information she wanted.   
  
_How to find the old witch_.  
  
Now she followed the woman's directions, searching for the small hut where she would find the witch. Seeing a flickering light up ahead, she smiled and dug her heels into the horse's side. It sped up, and within minutes, she as in front of the hut. The light she had seen was a small fire burning in front of the hut. A large pot sat over it, steam rising. As Janelle slid off her horse, the door to the hut opened and a wrinkled old woman stepped out. The elleth looked her over. Her long gray hair was ragged and tangled, and it hung around her face and over her shoulders. She was clothed in black, her dress smeared with dirt. Her wrinkled skin hung off her bones, and her few teeth were yellow and rotten. But the thing that most set Janelle on edge were her eyes: they were gray, and although they were unseeing, she felt that the witch could see her fine.   
  
"You are an elleth from Mirkwood, are you not?," the witch croaked, pointing a bony finger at her.   
  
Janelle gulped and nodded. "I am."  
  
The witch lowered her hand and frowned. "What do you come for?"  
  
Squaring her shoulder, she tossed her blonde curls and stared at the witch. "Years ago, you sent away the youngest of Elrond Undomiel's line...sent her away to another world where she wasnt' found."   
  
The witch nodded. "And now she has returned," she croaked. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"I want you to do it again. Send her back to where she was, never to set foot in Middle-Earth again."  
  
The witch stood still for a long time, her blind eyes looking straight at the elleth. Finally, she turned, motioning with her hand. "Come, child." Janelle hesitated then followed the witch into the hut.  
  
The stench of mixed herbs made her recoil as she entered, and she watched as the witch sat down in an old wooden chair.   
  
"Why do you wish this?," the witch asked. "Why do you want her gone?"  
  
Janelle looked at her. "Because she is the one thing that stands in the way of what I desire."  
  
The witch flashed a knowing smile. "But what you desire does not desire you."  
  
Janelle's anger flared. "Shut up, witch! You know not of what you speak! He is blinded by her. Once she is gone, he will see that it is I he truly wants." She walked towards the witch, glaring at her. "Now will you do it?"  
  
The witch sat in her chair as she looked up at her. "The consequences could be severe...for everyone."  
  
Janelle shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle...Now you'll do it?"  
  
The witch sighed and mumbled something in a language Janelle didn't know. Looking up at her, she said, " I will not....but I will give you the means to do it yourself."   
  
Janelle thought about it a moment. "Do the deed myself...." She grinned. "I like that idea....Give me the means, then."  
  
The witch nodded and rose, slowly walking over to a cupboard against the wall. As she gathered a few items from inside the cupboard, Janelle smiled evilly. _Soon Legolas Greenleaf will be mine once more...and Kimberly will be out of his mind for good._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ta da! Once again, another chapter! Man, Janelle is pretty bad, ain't she? Review please if you want to know what happens next!! 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Once again, I am sooo late! And, once again, I apologize greatly! It seems the more summer is almost over, the busier I get. Meetings with people, a concert by Beth and Starfield (who, I might add, ROCK, and the electric guitarist, Jon...so hott), church, babysitting....the list goes on and on. But...here is the update...I do believe that "Black and Blue" will be concluding within the next three chapters...It breaks my heart to say so, but...it must happen. So, a shout out to my reviewers! (you guys Rock!!)  
  
**Ningwen - Wether interestin', huh? Well, I'm glad that you like it. Here's the next chapter, so, enjoy!  
  
Garulf - Now where would the fun be in only the idea of world domination? lol. She is evil....I honestly didn't know what else to call Elrond, so I just stuck that in there...so do forgive me. And, I have gotten a move on...so enjoy the newest chapter!  
  
ellabelle1 - Thanks for liking the story. And yes, I did know that Celebrian left for the Havens, but I kind of needed her in order for the story to fit. So, in my little fanfiction world, she never got wounded and never sailed away. She lived on in Rivendell to give birth to Kimberly....I'm really, REALLY sorry if that bugs you...but I kind of needed her...so please forgive me! And let's just pretend that Aragorn and Arwen are just visiting for awhile...they actually say that in this chapter...but yeah...thanks for enjoying it...Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
JesuslUver - First off...I absolutley LOVE your name!! Amen to that!! And, to answer your question, yeah, I know Bethany Dillon. We went to school together freshman year and we still go to the same youth group. We've gotten really close during the last two years. She rocks...but I know her as Beth Adelsberger, but yeah...I actually went to a concert she was performing up in Dayton. It was the closest she has been...she even signed my T-shirt, "Alex, I love you, Beth Dillon"....Let me just say, it's really weird wearing a T-shirt with her name on it. Was "Beautiful" really on the K-Love's top 20 list? That is so cool. I'll have to mention that to her when she gets back from California. And now, thank so much for liking my story! It means a lot that you do! Here's the update, so please, enjoy! God bless!  
  
moonshine44 - Don't you just want her to drown? She's evil, ain't she? I'm not gonna say if Kim and Legolas get hitched yet...you'll just have to find out by reading on...hehe...But I am glad that you liked it.   
  
OrliRoxMySox - I love your name by the way. I think I sent you the newest chapter...If not let me know and I will.   
  
Celtic Fairy - There are many ways to loathe Janelle....I understand your feelings of hate...I hate her, and I created her...geez, she's evil...Well, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Myri78 - I'm glad that you love it! Legolas on earth....geez, that would be funny...I guess you'll just have to wait and see how it happens....hehe...here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
larthawyn - Wow, thanks for thinking my fic is awesome. It's great to hear that you like it. I liked how Kim is Elrond's daughter too....I've wanted to write a fic like that...and now I finally have. Janelle is a big meanie...Hopefully she gets hers in the end....hmmm...Guess you'll have to wait and see. Here's the update, so please don't die!! I'll make sure to check out your fics....enjoy!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover - I love your fics, mate...I check them out all the time. You are an amazing writer, and it is such an honor to know that you enjoy my story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hopefully you will this one as well. Enjoy!!  
  
CaptainRaven - I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for clearing up the whole Sands thing....you two sound like an...uh..interesting couple. I hope you two like this chapter too.   
  
shinkudragon - I'm glad that you like it. And thanks for clearing up your name. I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
GoOrlandoItsurbirthday - Once again, I love your name! And thanks for liking my story! Here is the update, so do enjoy!  
  
Shanelover1 - Janelle is getting on my nerves too...which is kind of sad, considering that I created her...lol. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**  
Thanks to all of my reviewers...you guys are what keeps me writing...So...enjoy chapter nine!!! And give me more of those reviews!!

**Author's Note: There is a somewhat graphic sex scene towards the end of the chapter...just a little heads up!!  
**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nine  
  
"And you should have seen the look on Elrohir's face when Aragorn jumped down from a tree," Elladen said, laughing. "Made Elrohir think he was an Orc."  
  
Kimberly smiled and laughed as Elladen told yet another story of the brother's adventures. And yet, no matter how many stories she was told, she never grew tired of them. If anything, she anticipated each of them. It never ceased to amaze her of what her family had been through...what she had missed. Hearing about these adventure tales almost made it seem like she had been in Middle-Earth all her life. Almost....  
  
"You guys seemed to like to get in trouble, huh?," Kimberly asked.   
  
Arwen groaned and looked at her. "Nebride, you have no idea," she said, shaking her head. "Father and Mother constantly got frustrated with them."  
  
Kimberly laughed and shook her head. _And yet, they never got the chance to get frustrated at me...._, she thought sadly. _And how I wish that they could have.  
  
_ Elrohir glared at Arwen. "Of course, the good child, Arwen, never got in trouble as an elfling," he said, and smirk coming to his face. "I recall the day Father discovered your relationship with Aragorn."  
  
Kimberly giggled when both her sister and brother-in-law glared at him. "I guess he wasn't pleased." They both shook their heads. "Well, apparently he dealt with it. I mean, you guys got married and now rule Gondor."  
  
Arwen nodded and a slight look of sadness crossed her pale face. "That's another thing," she said. "Aragorn and I shall soon be departing for Gondor again. There's only so long we can be away. Aragorn's friend, Faramir, is the steward and takes the throne in our absence, but we will have to return soon." She reached across the table and grasped her sister's hand. "I only wish for more time here with you."  
  
Kimberly nodded. It was pulling on her heart that her sister would be leaving. She figured that it was inevitable, but she had been hoping that it wouldn't be so soon.   
  
Aragorn sensed her thoughts, and smiled. "Of course, you are more than welcome to visit Gondor as often as you wish, Nebride," he said. "You will be welcomed with open arms there as well."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, Aragorn...I just might take you up on the offer." Her brother-in-law smiled at her and nodded. "I'd like to see this city that you rule."   
  
Elladen smirked. "When the human returns, I'm sure it will be in utter chaos....it's the way humans are...especially him."   
  
This time, Kimberly grinned and pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I grew up as a human, buddy."  
  
Her brother grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "For you, my dear sister, I shall make an exception." She laughed, and hugged him close to her. _Thank God for big brothers,_ she thought happily.   
  
They all turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, and she smiled brightly when she saw her true love walking towards them. _My fiancee_, she thought. _Whoa...who ever thought that I'd ever say those words...._ The moment he saw her, a wide smile crossed his face, and her heart flipped. _I'm never gonna get used to that, am I?  
_  
"Well, well," Elladen said, withdrawing his arm from his sister's shoulders. "If it isn't the lovesick Elf prince....Good morning, Legolas."  
  
Legolas held in a groan at his friend's greeting but smiled, nodding. "Good morning, Elladen, everyone." He fixed his eyes on Kimberly and grinned. "I have news."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Good news or bad news?"  
  
He laughed. "Good news, indeed. Your parents have given their blessing....we are free to wed."  
  
Kimberly smiled and let out a laugh of delight, jumping from her seat and throwing her arms around his neck. Forgetting her siblings for the moment, she pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, this is the best day ever," she murmured. Legolas laughed and kissed her again. They didn't part until Arwen cleared her throat. They turned, seeing all four of them smiling up at them.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Elrohir said. "But aren't you supposed to ask HER to marry you first, Legolas?"  
  
Kimberly smiled. "He already did," she asid. They all looked at her. "I said yes."  
  
Elladen stared at her, open-mouthed. "And it never occurred to you to tell us?"  
  
She grinned. "Of course it did. But, we wanted to wait for awhile, for things in my head to settle down and for Mom and Dad to say yes....so, check one of them off of the list."  
  
Legolas stared down at her, a smile on his face. "And the other?"  
  
She smiled. "The other will very soon be checked off as well." She stood on tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, her heart practically flying. _Once again...this is the best day ever.  
_  
-------------------------  
  
"Well, Legolas, my friend...I certainly never thought I'd live to see the day you would ask for one's hand," Aragorn said as he stood next to Legolas at the archery field. Arwen and Kimberly had rushed off not long after the news was delivered, and while Elladen and Elrohir went to speak to their parents, he and Legolas had gone for a few shooting rounds.   
  
Legolas laughed softly as he strung his bow, releasing the arrow. It struck the center perfectly. "I never thought I would, either, Aragorn....but it's happened...and I am very glad that it did."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "She certainly has changed you, my friend...and what a transformation. I don't believe I have ever seen you so happy."  
  
The Elf shook his head. "I never have been, Aragorn...Kimberly has a way of...making me want to be better...stronger....and I always fear that I will disappoint her. She has assured me that I never will....but I still have my doubts."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "As do all of us, Legolas...I know that I fear I could disappoint Arwen...and she has revealed to me that she is frightened of disappointing Nebride." He shook his head and chuckled. "It's a funny thing, what love does to people."   
  
Legolas lowered his bow and nodded. "It is indeed, my friend....And I can only pray that Kimberly is as happy as I."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!!"  
  
Arwen laughed when Kimberly dove into her arms after jumping off the bed. She held her sister close, thrilled that she was so happy. "I can only imagine that is is, Nebride," she said, giggling. Her sister pulled away slightly, jumping up and down.   
  
"Oh, Arwen, I'm so happy!," she said happily. "I never thought I could be this happy!"  
  
Arwen grinned. "I remember the feeling, sister," she said, sighing as she remembered how she had felt after the War of the Ring, when Aragorn was crowned king. She had felt like nothing could make her happier than being by his side....until Nebride had returned...bringing with her such happiness. And now she will be wed...._What a week this has been_, she thought. "I am glad that you are happy, Nebride....I can easily see that Legolas loves you, as you do him....there is no one better for you. But do remember what will happen if he hurts you in any way."  
  
Kimberly laughed. "Yeah, yeah...I know very well....Don't worry, Arwen....I don't think any violence against Legolas will be necessary."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Hopefully not....because by the time your brothers, father, and my husband would be through with him, there would be nothing left for me."  
  
Kimberly laughed, throwing her arms around her sister's neck and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad that you're my sister, Arwen...I love you....I couldn't ask for someone better."  
  
Tears stinged Arwen's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Just those words could make her become so emotional...._I never knew that simple words such as these could mean so much to someone_, she thought. "I love you too, Nebride....I love you too."  
  
Kimberly pulled away, smiling at her sister. "Thanks...um, but one thing that I have a problem with."  
  
Arwen frowned. "What?"  
  
"What happens during an Elven wedding?"  
  
Arwen smiled and giggled. _Yes, indeed, I do love my sister._  
  
-----------------------------

**_DUCK AND COVER, PEOPLE!! GRAPHIC-NESS!!!_**

**_ ---------------------  
_**  
Janelle grunted when the palace guard shoved her up against a wall, his face burried in her neck. She gripped at his shoulders, her long nails digging into his shirt. While outside, she was panting and whimpering, inside she was groaning. She did not want to be screwing one of palace guards in Rivendell, but seeming how she had to get access to Kimberly's room, she figured that this was the only way. She had picked the most innocent looking guard-- a newbie palace guard, obviously. Most of them knew not to take a bribe for entrance into the palace....even if it did involve sex.   
  
She gasped when the guard pulled open her shirt, closing his mouth around her breast. _Ugh, just get this over with_, she thought as she nipped at his neck. _I don't have all day, pal._ He groaned when she pulled at his shirt. Looking up at her, he frowned. "What's the rush?"  
  
She looked down at him, putting on the most seductive smile she could muster. "It's just....I want you so much...I have to have you inside me now," she whispered huskily, biting his lower lip. She triumphed inwardly when she felt his hands raise her skirt, pulling it up to her thighs. She kissed him passionately as he undid his breeches, and she prepared herself, knowing that she wouldn't barely enjoy this at all. _Well, whatever it takes to get the job done. _She moaned when he slid into her, his hands tightly gripping her legs. Her hands clawed at her back as he started a rythym, slowly pulling in and out. He bit at her neck, entangling a hand in her hair. _Oh come on, sport_, she thought, arching her neck. _Are you even trying?  
_  
The elf pulled back, panting and staring into her face. "How's that, Janelle?," he asked.   
  
She grinned. _If you only knew how poor it was._ "Ohhh....just keep going....so good...."  
  
Her comment seemed to encourage him, for his pace quickened, ramming her back into the wall again and again. She moaned loudly, burrying her face in his neck. She slowly felt herself climbing....getting closer and closer....and when it finally happened, she yelled softly, tightening her legs around the guards waist. He groaned loudly when he came, holding her close to him.

---------------------------

**_IT'S SAFE TO OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!!!!_**

------------------------  
  
They slumped against each other, both recovering their breathing.   
  
Pulling herself together, Janelle pushed the guard away, pulling her skirt back around her legs as the guard fixed his clothing. Buttoning up her bodice, she looked over at him. "Now....how about letting me into the palace?"  
  
The guard grinned at her. "A deal's a deal," he said, putting back on his belt.   
  
Janelle smiled. "Indeed it is....."  
  
The guard smiled and walked up to her, staring down at her. "But, one thing...tell me....how was it?"  
  
She rolled her blue eyes, sighing. "You were the best I had, now, can we PLEASE get into the palace?" The guard nodded and, taking her hand, led her to a back entrance. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he pulled open the door. Turning back to her, he smiled once more.   
  
"How's about a good-bye kiss?"  
  
Really hating to, yet knowing that she had to, Janelle pushed herself against the guard, wrapping her arms around him. "Sure thing, stud," she said softly, pressing her lips to his. She pulled back, smiling up at him. "Thanks for the good time." Not waiting for a reply, she turned and walked through the door, closing it behind her. _The things I do to get what I want....,_ she thought. Quietly, she walked through the halls of the palace, her hand slipping into the pocket of her dress and clutching the small bag of herbs that the witch had given her. _To send away the daughter of Elrond_, she had said, _Mix the herbs with something she shall consume, and within moments, she shall be gone._ Janelle grinned. _Kimberly will be gone....and Legolas will be mine...._ She cursed silently as she rounded a corner. "If I could only FIND her," she muttered. She walked to the end of the hallway, and froze when she heard voices.   
  
"I'll return shortly," a female voice said softly. "I'm just going to change for dinner. No doubt Father and Mother will be announcing your engagement tonight."  
  
She heard a soft laugh. "I bet....I just hope they don't make too big a deal."  
  
Janelle smirked. _Kimberly...._  
  
The female voice laughed. "Oh, believe me, they will. They always do. I'll see you in a few minutes." Soft footsteps faded down the hallway, and Janelle waited.   
  
Kimberly spotted a young elleth walking towards her. "Uh, excuse me?," she said, smiling. "Would it be too much trouble to get some water? I'm a little thirsty."  
  
Janelle rolled her eyes.   
  
"Of course, milady," the elleth said. "I shall bring some water to your chamber immediately."  
  
"Thank you," Kimberly said.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your engagement to Prince Legolas," the elleth went on. "He's quite a catch....a fine man, indeed."  
  
Janelle's anger rose. She could practically hear the smile in Kimberly's voice. "Thank you....He really is."   
  
She heard the door shut, and she turned, quickly walking down the hallway when she heard the elf-servant walking towards her. She ducked into an empty room, watching as the elleth walked past and into the servant's quarters. Wrapping her fingers around the small bag again, she took a deep breath and followed. Walking into the servant's quarters, she was pleased to see that the elleth was the only other one there. The elleth turned when she heard the door shut.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady....may I help you?," she asked uncertainly, placing the full pitcher of water on the table and turning to her.  
  
Janelle smiled sweetly. "No, of course not...I'm new to Rivendell and I was just taking a look around. This is the servant's quarters, I would take it?"  
  
The elleth nodded and smiled. "Aye, it is. May I ask who you are, milady?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm an old friend of Prince Legolas....we grew up together in Mirkwood."  
  
The elleth smiled. "Oh, that's grand....have you heard the news?"  
  
Janelle feigned confusion. "News?"  
  
"Aye....Prince Legolas proposed to Lord Elrond's youngest daughter...She's recently just returned after having been missing for many years. It's obvious how truly in love they both are....It's certainly wonderful to see them both so happy."  
  
Janelle forced a smile, while inside she was seething. "Yes, it is...." Eyeing the pitcher on the table, she grinned. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you, by any chance, know where I can find some lembas? I'm afraid I have a bit of hunger pain."  
  
The elleth nodded. "Of course, milady. If you just wait right here, I can fetch you one."   
  
Janelle watched as the elleth disappeared into a storage closet, and she seized her opportunity. Racing over to the table, she withdrew the small cloth bag from her pocket. Untying the threads that held it closed, she poured out the unscented herb mixture, watching as it disappeared into the water. She smirked, crumbling up the bag and sticking it back in her pocket.   
  
"Here you are, milady."  
  
Janelle turned quickly at the elleth's voice, a smile instantly coming to her face. She took the lembas that was offered. "Thank you....very much."   
  
The elleth smiled. "You're very welcome, milady....Now, if you'll excuse me...I must get this water to Lady Nebride." She picked up the pitcher and nodded. "Have a good night." She smiled once more before walking out the door.   
  
Janelle smiled. "Oh believe me....I will."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kimberly stood in front of the mirror, smiling at her reflection. Since she had come to Middle-Earth, she barely recognized her own reflection. There were no longer shadows in her eyes, no longer paleness in her face. Instead, there were sparkles in her eyes, her face was bright, her smile was true....and all because of Legolas.   
  
Legolas....her lover, her true love...her fiancee. Legolas....the first person that made her feel like she was worth something.   
  
Laughing softly, she looked towards the door. Arwen should be returning soon. She couldn't wait to see her sister........ wait to share her happiness. Sighing, she walked over to the table and poured a glass of water. Bringing the glass to her lips, she sipped the water slowly. Withdrawing the glass, she frowned as she swallowed. "This is some weird water," she said softly. She shrugged and turned back to the mirror.   
  
She gasped.  
  
The room was spinning. She stumbled back a few steps, reaching out and grasping the bedpost. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and she closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. The glass slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. She brought a hand to her forehead, her breathing heavy. _Oh man...what's happening?,_ she thought. She tried to shout for help, but only a whisper escaped her lips. _Somebody....help me, please...._ She felt her grip on the bedpost weakening as the room grew dark, and she felt fear well up in her chest. "Legolas," she whispered softly. She closed her eyes as the darkness took over, and felt herself fall....  
  
And then she opened her eyes, the dizziness gone. But the fear was still there. Especially when she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a curb next to a road.   
  
A pavement road.   
  
Pavement....pavement doesn't exist in Middle-Earth, she thought, panicked. "Oh, my God," she whispered. She climbed to her feet, looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw the sign in from of her:  
  
WELCOME TO De GRAFF  
  
DeGraff.....She was back in Earth...in Ohio....Back where she never wanted to be again. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed, turning around and running a hand through her hair. "No....no, please no...."  
  
"Kimberly? Kevin, stop the car!"  
  
Tires squealed on pavement and Kimberly turned when she heard a car door open. She shook her head when she saw the blonde haired teenage girl running towards her.   
  
"Kimberly? Oh, my God, is that you?," Rachel asked, tears threatening to spill. She raced over to her, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Oh, my God, Kim, we all thought you were dead. My God, where were you?" She pulled back, smiling.  
  
Kimberly stared at her through tear stained eyes. "R...Rachel?"  
  
Rachel nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing. "Yeah....it's me...Kimberly...Oh, man, I've missed you." She pushed Kimberly's hair behind her ears and gasped. "Oh, my God....what happened to your ears?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head and watched as Kevin got out of the car, walking up to them. "Sullivan, man, you had us all freaked. We thought that bastard Roger had finally killed you....hey...are your ears pointed?"  
  
Kimberly stared at him. "Roger...no, no, I can't see him...I can't go back."  
  
Rachel grabbed her hands. "Kim, it's ok, we won't let you go back. You can come home with me and we'll call your mom....she'll come get you and you guys can go to a hotel or something....you guys can find a new home...."  
  
Kimberly pulled her hands away. "NO! No, this is not my home....I have to get back. I can't stay here, this isn't my home!"  
  
Rachel looked at Kevin worridly. "Kim, what are you ranting about? Of course you're home...this is where you grew up."  
  
Kimberly ran her hands through her hair. "No, no, Rachel, this isn't my home. This isn't my home...I have to get back...Legolas...he'll be looking for me...I don't know what happened, I have to get home." Then it hit her.....a car. She had been hit by a car, and woke up in Middle-Earth. Looking up the road, she saw a blue mini-van coming up the road. Pushing away from Rachel and Kevin, she dashed to the road.   
  
"Kimberly! Stop, there's a car!!"  
  
She ignored her friend's voice and raced into the middle of the road. She stood, bracing herself for the impact to come. She heard the car honk it's horn, and she closed her eyes, waiting for excrutiating pain.   
  
She screamed when she felt strong arms close themselves around her waist and pull her away. She felt the car drive by, honking its horn as she collapsed to the ground on top of someone.   
  
"Sullivan, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
She looked up into Kevin's angry face, and she pulled away from him. Rachel ran up to her, sobbing. "Kimberly, what is the matter with you? You could have been killed." She reached out and touched Kimberly's arm.  
  
Kimberly screamed and pushed her away. "Stay away from me! This isn't my home! This ISN'T my home! Legolas....I have to get home...God, I have to get home...." She sobbed and fell to the ground. "I have to get home.....I have to get home....Legolas....I have to get home."  
  
Rachel sat down beside her, pulling her friend into her arms. "Kimberly....You are home....You ARE home."  
  
Kimberly shook her head against her friend's chest. "No....Rachel, this isn't my home....this isn't my home...."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Arwen ran to her sister's room. She had been out in the hallway when she heard the glass shatter, and, hearing that it came from her sister's room, she ran. Knocking hard on the door, she yelled her sister's name. When she recieved no reply, she pushed open the door. "Nebride? Nebride, where are you?"  
  
She walked further into the room and stopped when she felt something crunch under her foot. Bending down, she picked up a piece of glass. _Valar.... _ She jumped up and raced into the bathing room. "Nebride?" The room was empty, nothing out of place. Tears were already coursing down her face when she raced back into the bedroom. Everything looked as it had been when she had left. The bed was made, the curtains open, the window shut.....The only thing different was the smashed glass and the dress lying across the bed. It was the dress Nebride had been wearing earlier. She must have changed it for dinner. "No, no...please not again." Running to the door, she pulled it open wider. "HELP!! SOMEONE! HURRY, PLEASE!!"  
  
Hurried footsteps were heard, and Arwen rushed into her husband's arms when he rounded the corner. "Aragorn, she's gone," she sobbed into his chest. "She's not here...."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around his wife, frowning. "What, Arwen....what are you talking about?"  
  
He looked up when Elrond approached, his wife close behind. "Arwen, what is wrong? What happened?"  
  
Arwen looked up at him, her blue eyes red, her face stained with tears. "Ada, she is gone....she just disappeared."  
  
Elrond stared at his eldest daughter, dread gripping his heart. _No...it cannot be....,_ he thought as his wife clutched his arm. "Who, Arwen....who disappeared?" And even as he asked, the look on his daughter's face told him who.   
  
Arwen sobbed as she stared at her parents. "Nebride....Nebride disappeared....just like before...Oh, Ada, she's gone...she's gone, just like before."  
  
Celebrian let out a scream of pain and slumped against her husband. Elrond fought back the tears that welled in his eyes as he held his wife, but he soon lost the battle and gave into the sobs.   
  
Down the hall, Janelle leaned against the wall, grinning victoriously. She listened when she heard more footsteps, and held back a laugh when the Elven princess told her brothers what had happened. She heard their sobs and cries and she felt herself rejoice inside. She had done it...Kimberly was gone.   
  
Now nothing stood between her and Legolas...._Nothing at all_, she thought.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OH my soul!! How evil is Janelle?!? Kimberly is gone...her family is mourning...Janelle is rejoicing....now what will happen? How will Legolas react? What is Kimberly going to do now that she is back in Earth? AHH! Questions, questions, questions.....review and they shall be answered!!!


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Ok....I think this might actually be the quickest I have ever updated...Whoo-hoo! Well...it's my birthday today (July 30th), and know what the best present in the world would be? Orlando Bloom on my doorstep with a box of chocolates, an engagement ring, and a dozen roses.... (Sigh......me and my swooning romance dreams....) But, I suppose I could settle for a bunch of reviews for this chapter. So...please do so...lol. Ok, now a shout out to my MARVELOUS reviewers, who keep me going!!  
  
**Zig0SquidMag - Thanks for the review! As well as the correction on the Elvish. I seem to misspell a lot of that. And I know that Celebrian was attacked by orcs and sailed to Valinor, but in my little wacked up fanfiction world, she's alive and well, and resides in Rivendell. So...yeah...lol. Thanks for liking the story! Enjoy!  
  
RyuJouyou - I have posted!! Please don't do the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip....I am soooo weak when it comes to that! Wow...thanks for the compliment....That just really encourages my heart...thanks so much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.   
  
FunkyChunkyMunky - I'll send them to you as soon as possible!!  
  
moonshine44 - I do dare to leave it off there....hehe...I can be evil...I don't know how horrible a cliffy that is to you, but I can imagine. I mean, I was on the edge of my seat wondering what was gonna happen next...and I'm the author! But, inspiration struck me last night while I was on the phone with my pal Jessica....so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Aragorn4ever - Don't fall off your chair! I've done that, and it can create serious injuries...and if not...it still hurts! I hurried....please enjoy!!  
  
SofiaB - I'm really glad that you have a name now! Thanks for reviewing! Janelle is mean....nobody likes her, even me....and who wouldn't be lucky to have Legolas...Sigh...I wish I did....WEll, do enjoy!  
  
Dreamer of Myst - I happen to have a rusty spoon in my shed....would you like to borrow it? lol. I have updated...and I guess you will have to continue reading to see if Janelle dies by painful means...hehe...Enjoy!  
  
CourtneyNKay - It was evil...I'm sorry that I made you cry! But...I cried while writing it...I just didn't expect anybody else to! In a twisted way...that kind of makes me feel good...but I still hated doing that to Kimberly...she's like my daughter or something...I hate making her suffer...but, I'm afraid I had to. Feel free to strangle Janelle...I wouldn't mind...though...she may be getting what she deserves pretty soon...hehe...Enjoy!  
  
sunni07 - Why is she back in Ohio? Because Janelle is a huge meaney! She's evil! I'd say she was the anti-Christ, but I think that's going a bit far...plus, the anti-christ is a man....but yes...she is evil. I have updated, so enjoy!  
  
JesuslUver - Of course I responded to your review! I love you guys! I have updated, so do enjoy! Ya know...you might be on to something there about how he gets to Kimberly....hmmm.....read on! Enjoy!!  
  
Legolas-Obessesionist - Ahhh! Dude, I love your name!! And I do agree....Legolas needs to do some serious butt-kicking....lol. REad and review. Enjoy!  
  
Myri78 - Please don't tell me I'm as evil as Janelle!! NOOO! That stinks! I mean..I am evil...but hopefully not THAT evil...lol. How will Kimberly get back indeed? Hmmm....I have to say...it took me awhile to decide how....and I have decided!! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long...Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
ellabelle1 - Janelle is very stupid....And, believe me...she gets stupider....Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Ha ha! I love your review. "Well, I don't know what they're all gonna do...but I'm gonna kick Janelle's ass!" I love that!! Do enjoy this chapter, mate! OH, and by the way, I LOVE where you're going with "By the Light of the Moon." It's in my favorites, and I love it!!   
  
Cap'n Jacks A Sexy Beast - Ahh! Awesome name!! It's perfectly normal to vent...and why not vent on me? I created the evil little elf..lol. Do enjoy this chapter!!  
  
The Devil's Juliet - Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like it! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to. I dont' accept anonymous reviews? Dude...I had no idea. I will fix that. Thanks for pointing it out. Here's the update! Enjoy!!  
  
Ningwen - She is evil isn't she? Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
**  
Once more, thanks so much guys!! You're reviews keep me going and are sooo awesome and refreshing!! Keep 'em coming!!  
  
Dedication: Okay, I have to dedicate this chapter to a few friends; Beth, Jessica, and Jason. The three of them totally helped me out last night by just talking with me....and I owe them a lot....It was a dark time, and they made it a little brigther. So, Bethers, Jess, Jay....thanks...I thank God for having three awesome friends.   
  
Alright! Here is the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Legolas walked down the hallway, a brilliant smile on his face.  
  
At that moment, life was perfect.   
  
He was in love with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, who returned that love. He was betrothed to her. His days of war were over, leaving only days of love and happiness with Kimberly by his side.  
  
Kimberly....  
  
Just the thought of his raven-haired love made his smile grow.   
  
She had given herself to him...in every way, she was now his. She loved him, enough to make love with him- and only him- for the rest of her life....the rest of their lives.  
  
_And that's perfectly fine with me_, he thought, smiling.   
  
However, his smile faded to a frown wen he heard weeping as he neared Kimberly's room. His keen hearing allowed him to recognize Arwen's voice. "She's gone, just like before," she was sobbing. At those words, Legolas broke into a run, dread clenching his heart. He rounded the corner, his blue eyes taking in the scene. Elrond and Celebrian were kneeling on the floor. Celebrian's face was buried in her husband's chest as she wept, and tears streaked Elrond's face as he held his wife, stroking her hair. Arwen was in the arms of Elrohir, both weeping softly, and Elladen was facing the wall, hands braced against it, head bowed as he wept. Legolas slowly walked towards them, and Aragorn turned to him as he approached. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, and the sight only worsened Legolas' dread. "Mani marte?," he asked worridly. What happened?  
  
Aragorn looked at him, utter sympathy written on his face. He pulled Legolas away from the others. "Legolas," he began.  
  
"Mani marte?," Legolas demanded, his fear mixing with anger. Aragorn stared at him, silent. His friend's silence only made it worse. "Aragorn...tell me...what happened?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Nebride...."  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. "What?"  
  
Aragorn reached out and clasped his friend's shoulder. "She is gone, my friend."  
  
Legolas stared at him, his heartbeat echoing in his ears. "Gone?"  
  
Aragorn's tears finally fell as he stared at his elven friend. "Just like before...she has disappeared, Legolas."  
  
It only took those words to cause Legolas to crumble. He felt the tears spring to his eyes, then make their way down his face. He grabbed Aragorn's upper arms and stared at him. "She can't be gone, Aragorn...tell me that she is no gone." Aragorn merely shook his head.  
  
"I cannot do that, my friend."  
  
A heartbroken sob escaped the elf's lips as he crumbled to his knees, his world crashing in around him.  
  
Kimberly was gone...  
  
HIS Kimberly...was gone.  
  
_It can't be_, he thought brokenly. _She can't be gone...she can't be gone_. And yet, as he felt his friend kneel down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he knew that she truly was.

-------------------------

Word of Kimberly's disappearance quickly spread throughout the household. Servants wept for the beautiful child that had been stolen once more. Search parties were formed, though all knew that the search would prove fruitless.  
  
Nebride, the last child of Elrond of Rivendell, was no longer in Middle-Earth.  
  
Glorfindel was riding when word reached his ears. He raced back to the stables, pushing his steed to ride the fastest it could. He quickly found Elrond and the others gathered in Kimberly's room. His heart broke when he saw them.   
  
Queen Arwen and King Elessar sat side by side on the bed. The Evenstar's hands lay clasped in her lap, head bowed and shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Her husband's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his bearded cheek pressed against the side of her head. He looked up when Glorfindel entered, and the elf's heart broke at the pain in the mortal's eyes. He nodded to him, unsure of what to say.   
  
The Lord and Lady of Rivendell were seated directly behind them, on the other side of the bed. Celebrian held what looked like a dress in her hands, her fingers gently tracing the patterns and fabric. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, her soft weeping filling the room. Her huband held one of her hands tightly, his eyes clenched shut. Tears streaked his pale face, and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. They had lost their daughter for the second time....  
  
The twins stood side by side against a wall. Elladen stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was fixed on the floor, his eyes sunken and hollow. His expression was one of mixed emotions; anger, confusion, pain. He didn't acknowledge Glorfindel when he arrived, except to raise his eyes for a brief instant before returning them to the ground. Elrohir stood, bracing himself against the wall with one hand, his other arm laying at his side. His face was stoic, his eyes blank, his frame stiff. He did not reveal his emotions, but anyone could see that the son of Elrond was in pain.   
  
Glorfindel's gaze drifted to Legolas, who stood next to the balconey, arms crossed, expression pained as he stared out the doors. Glorfindel's heart hurt the most for his Elven friend. Young Nebride was the prince's whole world, his life line. He had discovered that the night he had met Nebride again. You didnt' have to be a genius to see the love that was shared between the two of them. And he also knew that if Nebride didn't return....Legolas would fade.  
  
Aragorn whispered something to Arwen and she nodded. He rose and walked towards Glorfindel. "Glorfindel," he greeted. They clasped shoulders in greeting, and the elf noticed that the man's grip was not very strong at all.   
  
"Aragorn," Glorfindel said. "I cannot express my sympathies enough at your loss." Aragorn simply nodded, his face tight with emotion. They parted, and Glorfindel made his way farther into the room as Elrond rose. He bowed his head. "Milord Elrond," he said softly. "My deepest sympathies, milord...I cannot even begin to imagine what you must be experiencing." Elrond nodded at him, clasping his shoulder. "I will help, in whatever way I can."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Thank you, Glorfindel....but I don't believe that anyone can help bring my daughter back."  
  
Elladen took this moment to look up and over at his father. "Ada, what about the woman who stole her away the first time? Could she have something to do with this?"  
  
Elrond looked at him and shook his head. "I don't think so. She was exiled....no one has seen her since. I don't think she could have gotten into the palace, let alone Rivendell, without someone noticing."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "And considering that Nebride would have fought back if she were being taken by force."  
  
Legolas allowed himself a small smile at those words. _With a fiery passion_, he thought to himself. Just thinking of the spirited raven-haired elleth made his heart ache. How could she have disappeared? He had seen her only minutes ago...had been holding her in his arms, kissing her soft lips, and hearing her contagious laughter. Had just looked into her deep blue eyes...and now she was gone. How? Who would have done this?  
  
Elladen sighed in frustration. "What of Gandalf, Ada? Have you consulted with him?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "I have, Elladen. He is consulting with a few of his aquantinces, trying to discover who would have done this....there is not much we can do, Elladen...just like there was little we could do before."  
  
Elladen brought a hand to his forehead. "There must be something we can do."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing we can do," he said softly. They all looked at him. He kept his gaze on the night sky, his expression filled with pain.   
  
Elladen glared over at him. "Nothing we can do? Of all of us here, Legolas, I would think you would be the most eager to find a way to bring her back."  
  
Legolas finally looked over at him. "I desire to bring her back more than anything, Elladen, but there is nothing we can do. Just as there was nothing you could do when it first happened."  
  
Elladen smirked. "Of course....I mean...why should Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood bother to find her? After all...while we cannot find another sister, you can always find another fiancee."  
  
Elrond glared at his son when he saw the expression of Legolas' face. "Elladen...that's enough," he warned.  
  
"Do not dare to assume things you know nothing of, Elladen," Legolas said, anger flaring in his blue eyes.  
  
Elladen nodded. "I know of this, Legolas....You certainly had everyone fooled. You never even had feelings for Nebride....she was merely another one of your conquests!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, the two elves were on each other. Legolas threw the first punch, his fist connecting solidly with Elladen's jaw. Elladen delivered several punches himself, their grunts and groans echoing through the room. Aragorn had stood, watching the scene unfold, and quickly rushed over to the two when the first punch was thrown. He darted in between them, pushing them apart.   
  
"Taro! Taro!," he shouted over their yelling. Stop! Stop! "No more!" His demands were ignored by the two Elves as they pushed against his arms, trying to get at each other. He pushed harder against them, trying desperately to keep them apart. "Glorfindel, Elrohir!," he shouted.   
  
The two quickly rushed over, gripping Elladen by the arms and pulling him away as Aragorn pushed against Legolas' chest with both hands. He struggled against him.  
  
"Both of you, calm yourselves!," Elrond shouted as he stood there, glaring at them angrily. "This is no time for petty arguments and unfeeling statements!"  
  
Elladen ignored his father's outburst and struggled against his brother's hold. "You know NOTHING of love, Legolas...if you did you would be trying much harder to discover what happened to her!!"  
  
"I know more of love than you could in your lifetime, Elladen!"  
  
"Of course, the elf who is legendary amoung women for never staying longer than a night in their bed, uttering words of love just to charm your way into their bed! Tell me, did you charm your way into Nebride's bed by uttering those words that you never meant?!?"  
  
"ELLADEN!," Elrond bellowed. "That is quite enough! Neither of you are helping the situation by fighting."  
  
Legolas shook off Aragorn's hold and glared at Elladen, pain and anger written on his face. "The way I feel about your sister is something you will never begin to understand, Elladen." And with those words, he pushed past Aragorn and the others, and left the room. He rushed down the hall, heading towards the gardens....the gardens where Kimberly had accepted his proposal. He stopped at the spot where he had asked her, his throat tight with emotion. His Kimberly was gone...his one true love...his whole world. How? How did it happen? He paced the gardens, rubbing a hand over his face. Where was she? Had she been returned to the world she came from? Back to the hell she had been terrified of? Back to the hands of the man who made her life miserable? Legolas stopped in his tracks, anger welling up in his chest at the thought of her at the hands of Roger. He balled up his fists and spun around quickly, ramming his fists into the bark of a tree, over and over, until his knuckles were bleeding. Again and again, he delivered blows to the tree, venting his anger. Sobs escaped his lips as he slumped against the tree. How could things have gone from perfect to hell?   
  
"Are you really beating yourself up over the loss?"  
  
Legolas whirled around at the familiar voice, and he stared in shock at who stood behind him. "Janelle," he spat. "What are you doing here?" The blonde elleth smiled seductively at him.   
  
"I just heard the news....I came to Rivendell to see you and heard of the young tart's disappearance...." She grinned. "What a tragedy." She strolled up to him, her hips swaying seductively. "Honestly, love....you should have known she wouldn't stay."  
  
Legolas watched her with a glare as she walked up to him. Disgust welled in his chest at the mere sight of her, as well as anger that she dare show her face near him after the stunt she pulled in Mirkwood. "Leave, Janelle. You are not welcome here."  
  
She laughed. "Come now....you are in pain, Legolas...." She pressed herself against him, staring up at him. "I promise you that I can relinquish that pain in an instant....don't you remember how wild we could get? How passionate?" The whole time she talked, her hand slid down his chest, and lower still, until she reached her destination. She grabbed him fully as she spoke, lust in her gaze.   
  
Not hesitating an instant, Legolas grabbed her hand and jerked away from her, anger in his eyes. "Passion was never involved with us, Janelle...simply lust." He glared down at her. "Just the thought of what we did disgusts me."  
  
An expression of rage crossed Janelle's face and she jerked her hand away. "Impertintent pig! I go through all the trouble of getting rid of that little Elven bitch for you, and you deny me!"  
  
As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she kicked herself. _Damn_, she thought. In an instant, Legolas sprang at her, gripping her arms and staring into her face. "How, Janelle? Who helped you send her away?" When she didn't reply, she shook her roughly. "Who?"  
  
She glared up at him. "The witch," she snarled. "The witch who first sent her away."  
  
"How? How did you do it?"  
  
She groaned. "An herb mixture in the water....All she had to do was take one drink and she would return to the world she came from."  
  
Legolas glared down at her, his body coursing with anger. SHE had done it....and in away....HE had done it. His shameful past...his old habit of bedding whores and unsuspecting maidens....Janelle's jealousy that he would not return to her bed....He had done it. Guilt washed over him in waves. _I did this...I had a part in Kimberly's disappearence...Valar, what have I done?, _ he thought. Glaring down at Janelle, he leaned down towards her, piercing her with his eyes. "Where does the witch dwell?"  
  
Janelle just glared up at him, and winced when he shook her again. "In a forest not far...Deep in the center of the wood."  
  
Legolas nodded and glared at her. "Take me there."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kimberly sat against the Rachel's bedpost, eyes closed as tears continued to run down her face. She was back in Ohio....back in the hell she never wished to see again....back where Legolas didnt' exist. _God, please....just send me back_, she thought. _Send me back...._  
  
"Kim?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked to the door. Rachel was just coming in, softly closing the door behind her. The blonde teen watched her friend closely, concern and worry etched on her beautiful face. She took a few steps towards the bed, her eyes never leaving her friend's face. She stopped a foot away from the bed and stuck her hands in her back pockets. "How ya doing, babe?"  
  
Kimberly smirked. "I'm in hell, Rach...how do you think I feel?" She looked up at her friend and shook her head softly. "Sorry...it's not your fault I'm here."  
  
Rachel sighed. "Kim, I don't get this....what are you talking about? You say this isn't your home, but it is..."  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "No, it's not....Rachel, this isn't my home! I was raised here, but this isn't where I belong!"  
  
Rachel walked over to her and sat down across from her, folding her legs under her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kimberly sighed and looked at her lap. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said softly. She looked up when Rachel grabbed her hands.   
  
"Kimberly....I'm your best friend....Of course I'll believe you...now tell me. Where do you belong?"  
  
Tears welled in Kimberly's eyes as she smiled. "With him," she whispered.  
  
Rachel frowned. "Who?" And for the next half hour, Kimberly told her friend of the world she had come from and how she got there; she spoke of her discovery of who she truly was, of meeting her real family, of being truly happy for the first time in her life...and she spoke of Legolas and her love for him.  
  
"He's incredible, Rach...he really is...Sweet, handesome...and he loves me....And I have to get back to him, Rachel...I feel like...I don't know...like I'm fading away. I have to get back home."  
  
Rachel searched her friend's face. "You're really serious about this...aren't you, Kim? You're really an elf from another world...an elf who doesn't belong here?" Kimberly nodded. Rachel grinned. "Dude, as crazy as that sounds...I believe you. And...I'm sorry that you're stuck here....But...are you even the littliest bit happy that you're back? I mean...are you glad to at least see me?"  
  
Kimberly smiled and laughed softly. "Of course I'm glad to see you, Rachie....I've missed you so much...I thought about you a lot in Middle-Earth."  
  
Rachel smiled. "Well, a lot of people here have thought about you too."  
  
Kimberly raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Duh! Kim...everybody thought you were dead. The police even arrested Roger and took him in for questioning." Kimberly stared at her. "Everybody figured your mom was covering for him like she always used to. The school had grief counselors and therapists and all that shit there, trying to help everybody deal. Search parties, flyers...everything....and, when you didnt' show up after two weeks....well...." She didnt' have to finish. They thought she was dead.   
  
Kimberly looked at her lap again, contemplating all that she had just heard. Everyone thought she was dead? Well, it didn't surprise all the close calls she'd had before. And people at school needed grief counselors? SInce when did the student body care if she lived or died. Then suddenly a thought occured to her, and she snapped her gaze back to her friend. "Jackie...I mean, mom...is she okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yeah...at least...last I saw her. A couple new bruises, but yeah...she's still alive."  
  
Kimberly nodded. "I, uh....I should go and see her." She rose from the bed and Rachel jumped up.  
  
"What? Kim, you're kidding me....Roger is there...he'll kill you if he sees you!"  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "IF he sees me, Rachel....I know how to be careful. I just...I have to see her. She has to at least know that I'm okay. ANd, seriously....where am I gonna go? I have no idea how to get back to Rivendell....if I can EVEN get back...where am I supposed to stay? She'd find out sooner or later. I have to see her."  
  
Rachel stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Alright...I get it. But I'm coming with you! At least to walk you there...."  
  
Kimberly sighed. "Rach, I don't need a chaperone. I'm not a little girl."  
  
Rachel smiled. "Yeah, but...still...I'd feel better. I'll wait around the block until you come out...nobody gets hurt." She reached out and hugged her raven-haired friend. "He's gonna have to get through me to get to you." Kimberly smiled against her friend's shoulder, and murmured her thanks. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. At that moment, they were best friends again....childhood playpals without a care in the world. And then the moment was gone, and Rachel grabbed her coat. "Let's go."

-------------------------

Kimberly's heart thumped in her ears as the house she grew up in came into view. It looked the same as she last saw it; the bushes needed clipped, the lawn needed mowed, the shutters needed reattached. All jobs Roger had shirked off during his drunken state. At the thought of her "father", her heart nearly stopped. She admitted, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her real family, standing at Legolas' side....not going into the house that was her hell for 17 years. But, she also knew that she had to. To close the door on her past....  
  
"You sure you're up for this, Kim?," Rachel asked at her side.   
  
Kimberly looked over at her, not too sure herself. Her friend was looking at her in concern and worry, her blue eyes searching her face. _Am I up for this? Hell, no...I was never up for this, _ she thought to herself. But instead, she nodded. "Yeah....This is something I have to do...I have to know that she's okay." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Alright...I'll wait down the street....If Roger pulls anything, scream, and I'll come running."  
  
Kimberly smiled and nodded. "No prob..." She watched as Rachel turned and walked down the street, stopping at the curb. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly turned towards the house. "Well...it's now or never." She made her way up the sidewalk and to the door, traveling the same path she had thousands of times over the years. And yet, no matter how many times she had taken those very steps, now they seemed unfamiliar, as if she were traveling them for the first time. Breathing deeply once more, she rested her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated a few moments, heart racing, and then turned the knob.  
  
The house was dark when she shut the door behind her. Squinting her eyes against the sudden darkness, she saw that the windows were all covered, curtains pulled, blinds down. _Roger probably didn't want the light to hurt his eyes after he woke up with hangover. _ Sighing softly, she walked deeper into the house, her new Elven qualities allowing her to be silent as she walked. She peeked into the living room, and moved on when she saw that the TV was on, but the room was empty. She jumped slightly when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Recovering, she walked down the hall. Peeking in from behind the wall, she relaxed when she saw her "mother" standing before the sink. Her back was to Kimberly as she slumped forward, hands braced upon the counter. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly walked into the kitchen. She stopped a few feet away from Jackie, her footsteps silent. Swallowing hard, she sighed and looked up. "Jackie?"  
  
Jackie whirled around at the sound of her daughter's voice, and Kimberly gasped out loud. Jackie looked horrible. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her cheek was split open, dried blood staining the side of her face. A large bruise covered the most of her chin, and bite marks could be seen on her neck. Her hair was messily pulled back, most of it falling out of her ponytail. Her dress was dirty, covered in various stains, and her feet were clad in pink slippers that had lost their fuzz. She stood in shock, staring at her daughter. "Kimberly?," she asked softly, tears welling in her eye. "Kimberly...is that really you?"  
  
Kimberly stared at her and nodded mutely. She stood still when Jackie let out a small cry and threw her arms around her. "Oh, Kimmy....dear God, I thought you were dead. Thank God that you're alive." Kimberly fought back tears as she was hit with Jackie's familiar scent, and she slowly raised her arms to embrace the woman. They pulled apart, and Jackie smiled, cupping the sides of her facae. "Oh, look at you....ever so beautiful." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gasped. "Your....your ears....Kimmy...what..what happened?"  
  
Kimberly stared at her, and reached up, grabbing her hands and holding them with her own. "I had to see if you were okay," she said softly.   
  
Jackie frowned. "What do you mean? Kim...you're home now..."  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "This isn't my home...and you're not my mother." She watched as tears fell from Jackie's good eye, and she swallowed. "At least...not my real mother. You raised me...and I thank you for that...but this isn't my home and I don't belong here."  
  
"Kimberly-"  
  
She shook her head. "No...look...I've found my real family. I have...a new life now...and somehow..I was torn away from it. And, I would love to tell you that I'm back to stay, but...I can't. I can't stay in this house with...with HIM. I have to get back to where I belong. But I can't do that until I know that you'll be alright when I leave." She reached out and stroked Jackie's cheek. "You'll always be my mother....I'll always remember how much you loved me and how well you treated me...but I can't stay here. I can't be somewhere where I know I wouldn't make it out alive. And I can't let you stay somewhere like that either. Leave Roger....find somewhere to start over."  
  
Jackie sobbed. "Kimberly....you can't be telling me this. You can't honestly be just showing up to spite me-,"  
  
"I'm not doing this to spite you!," Kimberly said.  
  
"And then just disappear again...Kimmy...I know that it was wrong to lie to you all that time...to raise you as my own. But...I had no idea where you came from, what life you had before. I had made a promise in the beginning to tell you when you were old enough to understand but...I didn't. I guess I didn't want to risk losing you." She wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "But I lost you long before that didn't I?"  
  
Kimberly looked away. It was true. After all the abuse...Kimberly hadn't been so sure if she really loved her "mother" anymore. She looked up. "I'm sorry....I really am. But I belong somewhere else, and I have to find a way to get back." She frowned when she saw Jackie's expression change into one of panic, and she knew what was coming.   
  
"You little bitch....what are you doing back here?"  
  
Kimberly whirled around, fear clenching her heart. Roger towered behind her, drunken rage in his eyes. A beer bottle was held between his fingers, and he stalked towards her.   
  
"Roger...leave her be," Jackie pleaded.   
  
Roger glared at her. "You shut up!," he yelled, turning his eyes back to Kimberly. "That was a stupid little stunt you off like that, leaving everyone to think I had killed you." He sneered and chuckled. "Just what you wanted, huh? To have me behind bars so you could run off wild, getting knocked up and bashing my name and I couldn't do anything about it. Well, I got new for you, princess." He tossed his beer bottle aside, smashing it against the wall. "It didn't work. And now that you're back...there's gonna be a lesson to be learned."   
  
Before he could take a single step towards her, Jackie jumped in front of him, a large butcher knife in her hand. She held it in front of defensively, rage written on her beaten face. "No, Roger...not again."  
  
Roger glared at her. "Get out of the way, woman," he snarled. "This doesn't conern you."  
  
Jackie shook her head. "For far too long I looked away, Roger, while you beat and abused this girl. Now she has a new chance...and I won't let you harm her anymore." She plunged the knife ahead, screaming in rage. The blade of the knife scraped Roger's arm, and he roared in pain, clutching the now bleeding flesh. Rage burning in his eyes, he grabbed her arm, twisting it back. Jackie screamed in pain, and panic arose in her eyes when he grabbed the knife from her hand.   
  
He pulled her close to him, staring into her eyes. "I warned you, bitch....now I'll make sure you stay out of my way." With a loud grunt, he rammed the knife into his wife's chest, smirking in triumph when she grunted in pain.   
  
"NO!," Kimberly screamed as she watched her "mother's" lifeless body fall to the floor. Tears burning her eyes, she snapped her gaze back to Roger. He held the bloody butcher knife in his hand, glaring at her ruthlessly. "You sick bastard," she said, her face pinched in anger.   
  
Roger pointed a finger at her. "What did you say?"  
  
Kimberly stuck up her chin. "You heard me. You sick bastard. Do you really think you're going to get off easy now? You MURDERED your wife! They're going to lock you away forever!"  
  
Roger laughed evily. "Sure....if they were going to do anything, they would have done it long before now. But, since your so-called mother is now dead....I guess your lesson can now be learned."  
  
Kimberly opened her mouth to scream when he lunged at her, but his large hand covered her mouth, smothering her scream. "You aren't getting away this time," Roger sneered as he ripped at her shirt. Kimberly raised her hands, her nails clawing at his face. He roared in pain, pushing her hands away. With a shout, he backhanded her across the face. The force of the impact through her across teh room, her hand smashing into the wall. Groaning, she pushed herself up on her upper arms, reaching up and wiping away the blood from her lip. Gasping at the approaching footsteps, she pushed her body around to stare up at the maniac man coming towards her, lust and anger in his eyes. _Oh, God, someone help me.  
_  
--------------------------  
  
Legolas held on tightly to Janelle's upper arm, as she led him into the forest. They had been walking for at least an hour since reaching the forest, and though he wasn't tired, he was frustrated. "Are we close?," he asked her, his voice tinged with anger.   
  
The blonde elleth grunted up at him, trying to pull away from his tight hold on her arm. "It's not far now....but for Valar's sake, would you losen your grip? It's not likely that I'll get away from you." His tight grip left her, and she reached up, massaging her arm with her hand. Glaring up at him, she smirked. "Since when are you brutal to women, Legolas? Why didn't you show this spirit when we were together?"  
  
Legolas glared down at her. "Because, as far as I'm concerned, you're as good as an Orc, Janelle. To me, you are no woman."  
  
She glared at him. "And I suppose your little strumpet is? Come now, Legolas. She's a child, an inexperienced child who knows nothing of how to please a man!"  
  
Legolas stopped and turned to her, glaring down into her pale face. "Not everything is about physical pleasure, Janelle...but then I assume you would know nothing of the sort. And her experience is of no importance. The way I feel about her and she about I is all that matters."  
  
Janelle grinned up at him. "She's good in the sack, isn't she?," she asked. "You've charmed your way into her bed already....Surprise, surprise, the little elleth isn't as innocent as she leads on."  
  
Legolas smirked. "She's much more innocent that you ever could be, Janelle....and you will not speak of her in such a manner again." Grabbing onto her arm again, they continued on their path.   
  
"Don't you miss our late-night meetings at all, Legolas?," Janelle continued. "The passion, the fury...the pleasure? Don't you remember how long it would last, how good it felt? I certainly do....Certainly you must miss it just a bit."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "The acts we performed churn my stomach now, Janelle. They were nothing but several mistakes that I wish I could correct. However, the only thing I can do is forget about them and make up for them now."  
  
"With Kimberly? Valar, Legolas, what in Middle-Earth did she do to you? You were a legend amoung women! You had bedded nearly all of Mirkwood and yet always returned to me up until that little bitch came along. Are you honestly telling me that one little elleth with an innocent face can change you so completely."  
  
Legolas smirked at her, looking over his shoulder. "I am, Janelle....my past deeds are just that: PAST. They no longer matter."  
  
Janelle felt her rage well up, and she reached into the pouch at her side, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of the dagger that was concealed within it. "Well, they certainly matter to me," she muttered, and pulled the dagger out of the pouch, raising in high above her head. Legolas turned the moment she raised it, falling into a defensive stance. How could he be so stupid to not bring any weapons with him? Concern for Kimberly certainly clouded his judgement.   
  
They both jumped when a small pouch was thrown at Janelle's feet, it's contents exploding around her. The dagger slipped from her grasped as she gasped at the burning sensation that seared her body. Her screams filled the air as her body caught on fire, the flames consuming her hair and dress. She smacked her hands against the flames, desperatelty trying to put them out. Legolas stumbled back when her entire body burst into flame, her screams being consumed by the fire. He shielded his face with his arms when she threw her arms up, raising her head and screaming in pain, into the night sky. And then the screams silented as the flames consumed her, reducing her to nothing but ash. Legolas took a hesistant step forward, his eyes on the pile of smoking ashes. A twig broke in the distance and he jumped, raising his gaze to the approaching figure. _This must be the witch_, he thought as he looked her over.   
  
Her stained black dress flowed around her ankles as she walked, her long gray hair, ragged and tangled, hung around her wrinkled face and across her shoulders. She stared at him with unseeing eyes and he knew that, though she was blind, she could see him indeed. "Why did you kill her?," he demanded.  
  
A crooked smile appeared on the old woman's face. "Because she would have killed you, Prince, if I didn't. And do you disagree with me when I say that she deserved it?" He was silent in response, and she nodded. "My sentiments exactly....you ordered her to bring you here....for there is something that you want..yes?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I want you to bring Kimberly back."  
  
The witch nodded. "I warned the elleth that her plan would not succeed. Your love for Elrond's youngest is too strong. I knew you would come here, searching for the way to bring her back to you."  
  
"Do you have a way?," he asked, stepping towards her. _Please tell me that you do_.  
  
The witch nodded. "I do...a way for you to get to her...as well as a way to bring the both of you back. But I fear that you may not make it there in time."  
  
Fear clenched at Legolas' heart. "What do you mean?," he asked.  
  
The witch stared at him with unseeing eyes. "She was taken back to where she came....back to the world she so destined to escape...to the man who desires to claim her life and make her miserable."  
  
_Roger_, Legolas thought, his chest tight with anger at the thought of Kimberly being harmed by him. "I will make it there in time...I just need your help." He walked towards her. "Please....give me an herb mixture that will take me to her. I don't care if we get back...just so that we are together."   
  
The witch stared at him a moment, as if considering his words. Finally, she reached a wrinkled hand into a pouch hanging at her side, and she withdrew three vials. She handed two of them to him. "These will bring the both of you back to Middle-Earth. Tell your love to drink it quickly, and to prepare herself for a spinning sensation." She handed him the last vial. "You drink this to take you to her. You will collapse for an instant, and when you wake, walk forward. After a few moments, there will be someone before you. Tell her of who you are, and to take you to your lady love. But you must be quick about it, young Prince. Already her life hangs in jeapordy." She stepped back, and bowed her head to him. "I wish you the best of luck, young Legolas."  
  
Legolas stared at her for a long moment, confusion and relief etched on his face. The witch waved a hand at him. "Go, now," she said. Not wasting a moment, Legolas stuck the two vials into his pocket, and pulled the cork off the one in his hand. With one last look at the witch, he downed the horrible tasting liquid, cringing at its flavor. Tossing the vial aside, he stumbled as a dizzying sensation assaulted his senses. The last thing he saw was the witch's blind eyes staring at him, and the hope that he would be taken to Kimberly, and not end up like the blonde elleth who was burned before his very eyes.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hahaha!! Another cliffhanger!! Hopefully this one isn't to brutal...So..okay, what are you waiting for? REview! Did Janelle get what was coming to her? Will Legolas get there in time? Or will Kimberly end up just like Jackie? Read and review!!!


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven

Oh, my soul! I am so sorry for the delay! I wanted to update sooner, but my aunt sent down this new computer and I had to save everything onto a disk. Well, whenever I went to open this chapter, I found it erased from the disk. So, yeah, needless to say, I had to start over on it. And I would have updated before that...but I've been a bit busy. Last weekend, I hung out with the rock/Christian band Broken Yoke. Yeah, that's right for all of you who know them. Broken. Yoke. They played at a concert here in Logan County and I went to it. They so rocked. I got to hang out with them for, like, 3 1/2 hours after the concert while I helped tear down their equipment and carry it into the church. Then, I went to the church service Sunday, and hung out with them for an hour and a half afterwards, just talking with them. We even exchanged emails! Ahhh! They are the coolest guys. But yeah...so that's why I haven't updated. But here is the newest chapter, one of the last, I'm afraid. The conclusion of "Black and Blue" will probably happen in the next chapter.

**Okay, if I want to get this out tonight, I can't reply to each of my reviewers...so...for all of you....thanks for the reviews! It was the best birthday present! I will reply to each of you in the next chapter...Which will be the final chapter... Sniff **

Dedication: To the members of Broken Yoke; Jon Lipinski, Tom Lipinski, Matt Sawmiller, and Will Kann (who is in college, so I didn't get to meet him). You all truly know how to reach people through your music. It's modern day teenage stuff, but the messages that are contained within your lyrics are amazing. I am so blessed to have met you! Your passion for God and His word is so encouraging to my heart! I just thank you all for your dedication and devotion to God and His Son...You all are truly warriors of Christ!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Legolas opened his eyes slowly as the spinning sensation slowly faded. He sat up, his blue eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. _This is the world Kimberly was raised in?,_ he thought as he looked around. She had been right. This world was unlike Middle-Earth. Large buildings resembling houses were built side by side. They were painted several different colors; blue, yellow, white, even a pink house. Legolas climbed to his feet, turning as he looked. A long black road ran up and down the street, signs of various kinds standing on the side of the road. Small metal boxes sat on thick wooden posts that were stuck in the ground. Red metal shapes resembling flags were stuck on their sides, some of them up and other down. (A.N. Mailboxes, if you didnt' get it. ) Few trees were seen, and the only flowers were in small pots around the houses. His keen hearing picked up a loud, approaching sound, and Legolas jumped back when a large, metal creation quickly passed, and he frowned when the voice of a woman from within yelled, "Hey, Hottstuff!" He guessed that the metal creation was what Kimberly had called a car. Then he cocked an eyebrow. _Hottstuff?_ He shook his head, and brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Kimberly. Remembering the words of the witch, he took of at a brisk pace, searching for anyone who might be able to lead him to Kimberly.

---------------------

Rachel paced the sidewalk for the twentieth time, her gaze turning up the street. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and paced again. _Kimberly should be out of there by now_, she thought, worry lining her face. _She's taking too long_. She looked up the street again, dread clenching her chest. She sighed, running a hand through her now-down hair. The black hair tie was now around her wrist. She looked at her watch. It had been half an hour. She groaned. "Oh, this was sooo a bad idea," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel turned at the sound of a man's voice, and her blue eyes widened when she saw the man. Rachel knew hott when she saw it, and this man definitely spelled "hottie." Long blonde hair was partially tied back, and piercing blue eyes greeted her. His attire was different, almost like he came from the past. She frowned and looked closer when her gaze reached his head. The man had pointed ears. _Just like Kim_. She frowned slightly, looking at him. "Can I help you?"

Legolas stared at the girl before him. She had been the first person he had come across. _The witch said that I would find someone who would lead me to Kimberly...if this girl isn't her, then who would it be?,_ he thought. He looked the girl up and down. Her clothes were very similar to the ones Kimberly had been wearing the day he found her. Blue denim pants, a tight, colorful shirt, high-heeled boots. His gaze traveled to her pale face, and he looked into her blue eyes. "I need to find someone," he said.

Rachel frowned. "Find someone? Did you try the police?" When he only looked at her in confusion, she sighed and pointed up the street. "The police station is up the street. Just go there, tell them who you're looking for and who you are." She waited a moment. "Who are you anyway?"

Legolas sighed, defeated. Obviously this girl could not help him. _Now what?_ He looked at the girl, who was waiting for his answer. Not wanting to appear rude but desperate to find Kimberly, he said, "Legolas." He turned to leave, but the girl's voice stopped him.

"Legolas? As in...Kimberly's Legolas?," Rachel asked, shocked. Legolas turned to her. "The elf prince dude who proposed to her?"

Legolas looked at her, his hope restored. "Aye....I am he. Who are you? Do you know where I can find Kimberly?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm Rachel, a friend of hers. How...how did you get here? Kim said that there was no way to get back." _And if he's here, then maybe she can get home_, she thought, looking at him. _Well...it's no wonder Kim fell for him..._

Legolas shook his head. "I have a way...but, please, you must tell me where Kimberly is. She is in grave danger."

Rachel frowned. "What? What do you mean 'grave danger'?"

Legolas shook his head. "There is no time! Now please...do you know where she is?" The blonde woman opened her mouth to reply, but a piercing scream cut her off. They both looked up the street, then back at each other quickly.

Rachel pointed her thumb towards the scream. "She's this way," she said as they both took off at a run. Legolas followed the girl named Rachel up the street, turning when she did into a yard. As they made their way up to the door, Legolas prayed that they weren't too late.

---------------

Kimberly pushed her body over to stare up at the man towering over her, the bloody butcher knife in his hand. Roger approached her slowly, his drunken step slowing him down slightly. She ticked her gaze to the body of her "mother", lying motionless on the floor, a puddle of blood already pooling underneath her. Roger's evil chuckle drew her gaze back to him.

"You're mother can't help you know," he snarled drunkenly. "There's nothing you can do."

Kimberly smirked up at him. "Wanna bet?," she asked, as the thought that Rachel was just up the street came into her mind. She took a deep breath and, rejoicing that Roger's hand no longer covered her mouth, let out a piercing scream. It seemed almost as if the walls of the house shook with her scream, and the butcher knife fell from Roger's hand. Kimberly gasped when he lunged at her, trying to cover her mouth.

"Shut up!," he yelled, his hands clamoring to cover her mouth. He clamped a hand over her mouth, then roared in anger and pain when Kimberly's teeth sunk into his flesh. He pulled his hand back, glaring at the girl. He pulled his good hand back, then backhanded her across the face. Kimberly yelped in pain when her head snapped sharply to the side, and she felt the bitter taste of blood on her tongue. Anger seared through her body, and she spat blood onto his face when he leaned down, roughly turning her towards him. He snarled, wiping the blood off with the back of his hand, then slapping her again. He pushed her up against the wall, his one hand clawing at the ties of her dress. Kimberly shook her head, reaching up and clawing at his face. Roger turned his head sharply, trying to escape her nails. He grunted, back handing her again. She only pushed her legs up, her knees digging into his stomach. Roger glared at her. "Don't fight back," he snarled, slapping her between each word. Anger flashed in his eyes when Kimberly didnt' back down, and Roger roared in anger, wrapping his hands around her slender neck. His grip tightened quickly, and he grinned evily when her blue eyes widened and her hands clawed at his. "You little bitch...I'll teach you not to fight back."

Frantically trying to reach his hands to pry them off her throat, she heard his words as if from a distance. She grew dizzy, and in the darkening twilight of the kitchen, Roger's face blurred above her. _I'm going to die here,_ she thought as her limbs slowly went limp. She closed her eyes, giving into a wave of despair. _I'm going to die, and never see Legolas or my family again....and the last thing I'm going to see is Roger's face....and he's going to rape me when I'm dead...and get away with everything....I'm going to die. _

Suddenly, she was able to grab great gulps of air. She choked and heaved in reaction, her hands traveling to her now free throat. Rolling onto her side, she realized that Roger no longer held her captive; no longer leaned over her. His bare feet still straddled her legs, but his body was raised over her, the position unnatural. His arms were clawing at something around his neck, his grunting muffled by whatever it was. Squinting through her blurred vision, Kimberly realized that it was a man who held Roger by the neck, his arms wrapped around her "father's" neck. She dug her heels into the floor, trying desperately to crawl away from the struggle.

The sickening crunch of breaking bones echoed through the still kitchen, and Roger's knees buckled. She watched through blurred vision as the man lowered Roger's body to the ground, and one of his dangling hands hit Kimberly in the face. She screamed, pushing her body away. She screamed and screamed, until strong hands shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes, blinking as the face before her came into focus.

The face of Legolas.

A sob escaped Kimberly's lips as she stared up at him, and she flung her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Legolas shook his head. "You'll never lose me Kimberly," he said soflty. "Not as long as I live." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him, as if he never wanted to let go. _And after this, I never do._ The scent of Kimberly surrounded him, and he breathed in deeply, amazed at how much he had missed her.

Kimberly clutched at Legolas', still shocked at his appearance. She looked over his shoulder at Roger's lifeless body, his eyes frozen open, his mouth open at an odd angle. The sight terrified her, and she burried her face into Legolas' shoulder again, comforted by his familiar scent. She jumped at a sound from the hallway, and her gaze snapped the doorway. She smiled softly at the sight of her childhood best friend entering the kitchen. She watched as Rachel looked at them softly, then her face paled when she spotted the bodies on the floor. Her gaze was frozen on Jackie. _Jackie_, Kimberly thought. She pulled back from Legolas embrace. "Legolas...he killed Jackie...," she said softly. Legolas looked at her sympathetically, and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel's gasp cut him off.

"Jackie's moving!," she yelled. "She's alive!" They both turned to see Rachel rushing to Jackie's side. She was right. Jackie was trying desperatley to push herself up on her forearms, but she yelped in pain, falling back to the floor. Legolas rose to his feet, Kimberly still in his arms. She had to lean against him for support, her legs weak. Her hair hung wild and tangled around her face, and Legolas tucked a strand of it behind her ear, smiling gently at her. He helped her over to Jackie, then looked at Rachel. "Can you take her?," he asked, motioning towards Kimberly.

Rachel nodded and jumped to her feet, rushing over to them. She leaned Kimberly against her as Legolas rushed to Jackie's side, and she smiled at her friend. She gently embraced her. "Thank God you're okay, Kim." Kimberly smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend. She was alive, Roger was dead....and Legolas was here. Things were getting a little better.

-------------------

Kimberly sat on the couch in the living room, Rachel clutching her hand as she dabbed a wet rag against Kimberly's cut lip. Legolas had ushered her out of the kitchen, carrying her into the living room. He had pressed a quick kiss to her temple before asking Rachel where he could find some kind of medical supplies to tend to Jackie. Rachel had brought him a medical kit that she had found in the bathroom, and before Legolas rushed back into teh kitchen, he had ordered Rachel to watch Kimberly.

Kimberly hadn't even complained.

Rachel put the rag on the table and looked at her. "You sure you're okay, Kim?," she asked for the fifth time, pushing the hair out of Kimerbly's face. Kimberly smiled back at her.

"Yes, Rachel. I'm fine. I just hurt a little....I'm more worried about Jackie...," she said, her gaze traveling to the kitchen.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry....seems this guy knows what he's doing." She grinned, gently elbowing Kimberly. "No wonder you fell for him Kim...guy's got one hott ass, if I do say so myself."

Kimberly looked back at him, her mouth open in mock-shock, and she smacked her friend. "Rach....that's not cool," she said. She waited a moment, then smiled at her. "He does, though, doesn't he?" The two laughed quietly, and Kimberly smiled. It was just like old times....Her gaze drifted back to the kitchen, and she struggled to her feet. "I'm going to see what's going on."

At that moment, Legolas emerged from the kitchen, Jackie's arm draped over his neck as he helped her into the living room. He glared at Kimberly when he saw her standing, and he helped Jackie over to a chair. "Didn't I tell you to stay sitting?," he asked.

Kimberly smiled. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago that I don't listen?" Legolas flashed her with a smile, and she slowly made her way over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning against him for support. She looked down when Jackie took her hand, and she smiled into the face of the woman who had raised her.

"Kimberly....I can't tell you how sorry I am," Jackie rasped. Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed up at her. "I should have gotten you out of here a long time ago...should have told you the truth." She looked up at Legolas. "You have a new chance now....go live the life you should have had from the beginning."

Kimberly leaned down next to Jackie, and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She cupped her "mother's" cheek, and smiled. "You do the same," she said softly, then leaned in, kissing her gently on the cheek. Jackie smiled at her, and nodded.

Kimberly straightened up, and Legolas held her by the waist, keeping her straight. "What exactly are you going to tell the police?," she asked. "About Roger?"

Jackie looked back at the kitchen, then back at her. "Just that I'd finally had enough." She smiled. "I think I can make it all work." She looked up at Legolas. "Thank you....for saving me. As well as Kimberly."

Legolas nodded at her, his arm tightening around Kimberly's waist. "You will want to see a more experienced person....there may be more serious damage than what I could heal." She nodded at him, and he looked down at Kimberly. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, cupping her cheek. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kimberly stared up at him, confusion written on her face. "Huh? What you...you know how to get us home?" Legolas nodded, and withdrew two vials from his pocket.

"We simply drink these...it's how you were sent back here. Janelle drugged your water." He watched the shock and anger flash in her blue eyes. "These will take us back ot Middle-Earth." He handed her one, and she smiled.

Suddenly remembering the blonde girl sitting on the couch, Kimberly turned around, seeing that her friend now stood behind her, arms crossed over her chest. She smiled. "Hey...it's cool. You belong with your Elven family. I always figured you didn't belong here....didn't belong in a life like you had." She smiled brokenly, tears welling in her eyes. She was about to lose her best friend. "Promise you won't forget me?"

Kimberly grinned, tears welling in her eyes now as well. "That's impossible." She reached out and embraced her friend, breathing deeply to be sure to remember her scent. She pulled back, tracing her friend's cheek. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel grinned. "Love ya too, babe," she said. She looked behind her at Legolas and smiled. "Nice meeting ya, Leggy." Kimberly grinned at the name she called her true love. I'll have to remember that, she thought. "You take care of her, alright?"

Legolas smiled and nodded. "I can swear to you that I will," he said, lacing his finger's with Kimberly's.

Rachel nodded, and smiled at her friend. "Bye, Kim....Be happy."

Kimberly smiled and nodded, then turned back to Legolas, a smile on her face. She grinned up at him, and uncorked her vial. "To us?," she asked, holding the vial in front of her. Legolas grinned and nodded, gently tapping her vial with his.

"Forever," he replied. And with that, they drank the bitter liquid in the vial, and Kimberly leaned against Legolas as the familiar spinning sensation returned...except this time...with the realization that when she awoke...she'd be home.

--------------------

Kimberly made her way through the woods, the horse she had borrowed from the stable quietly making it's way through the brush. She had asked Legolas where this witch had dwelled, and after sneaking away from the many joyous people around her, she had gone to the stables, saddled a horse, and followed his directions. In her heart, Kimberly knew that she didn't want to be here in the woods....but she also knew that she had to know....she had to find the true answer. The small hut-type building came into her line of vision, and Kimberly slowed her horse, mentally thanking Glorfindel for teaching her to ride. She slid off her horse, patting it's snout as she made her way towards the hut. A small fire burned in the center, smoke billowing off of it slowly. Her blue eyes searched the area, seeking out the witch.

A twig snapped behind her, and she turned. She was greeted by a pair of unseeing eyes.... Yet is feels like they're looking right through me. She took a step back, her eyes looking the witch over. This was her....the woman who had sent her away 17 years ago. She fit the appearance of the stereotypical witch--long, tangled hair, black clothes, wrinkled skin....and yet there was something different about her. A crooked smile appeared on the witch's wrinkled face. "It is good to see that your love brought you back," she rasped. "Things are as they should be."

Kimberly stared at her, her heart beating in her ears. "Why?," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The witch stared at her, waiting for her full question, but Kimberly had a suspicion that she knew.

"Why...why did you send me away in the first place....You knew I would come back here, didn't you?" The witch nodded. "Then...then why not just let me have grown up here? Why did you send me to Earth, to live in hell....if I would only come back here?"

The witch smiled softly and walked around her, towards the fire. Kimberly followed. "You never believed that you could be happy, did you child?," the witch asked, picking up a large stick and stiring the flames. "You always believed that you would forever be miserable...that you would never live in peace." She looked behind her, her blind eyes fixed on Kimberly's face. "This is true...is it not?"

Kimberly nodded, not really seeing the reason she was being told what she already knew. "Yeah...but...what does that have to do with what you did? King Thranduil said that you told that servant girl that you sent me away for protection....what protection?"

The witch smiled. "Protection from yourself."

Kimberly frowned. "What?"

The witch turned back to the fire. "If you had remained in Middle-Earth...been raised amoung your brothers and sisters...your vision would have been clouded. You would have grown up, believing that no unhappiness could ever reach you. You would have been naive, adn your future would have been one that you did not deserve. You would have been promised to a handesome elf lord, been wed....and you would have died before you could see that he was not the one." She dropped the stick and turned around. "He would have killed you, child....and you would have been too naive, beliveing that you were in love with him....to stop it. I had foresaw this....and I could not bear for it to happen. So I took you...sent you somewhere to grow up. The time you were meant to return was fated, child. You were to return when you did, so your paths would cross with the prince of Mirkwood....love was fated to happen between you both. But if you would have stayed here...it wouldn't. By doing what I did....both of your lives were spared."

Kimberly frowned. "Both? How...why would Legolas have died?"

"You changed his ways, child....He would have continued to bed and leave women, until one day, he would have been caught with a man's wife, and in a fit of rage, would have been killed. In that event, his father's kingdom would have fallen to the Steward....and Mirkwood would have no longer been a place of light and happiness. But the exact opposite." Blind eyes seeked out blue ones. "But with your love shared....it would remain as it is. You have to understand, child...I did what I did for the best. And the results now....will be the way things should be."

Kimberly stared at the witch, allowing what she had said to sink in. She had done it for the best....she had foreseen what was to come....and decided to do something to change it. Was she right? Would she have been too naive to do anything about an abusive husband if she had been raised in a bad-free environment? Would Legolas have been killed for sleeping with another man's wife? _Well...if so...we won't know_, Kimberly thought. _I was sent away to save the both of us...as well as Mirkwood....and she's right. I never thought I'd be happy...and how wrong I was_. She looked up at the witch, and smiled. "YOu did all this....knowing that everything would turn out alright?"

The witch nodded.

Kimberly nodded as well, and smiled. "So...I guess I should be thanking you...you saved a lot of people...so..thanks." The witch merely nodded before turning back to the fire, the flames dancing across her wrinkled skin. Kimberly turned to leave, making her way to her horse, but stopped. She turned back to the witch, silent as she stared at her.

"What is it, child?," her raspy voice asked, her back still turned.

Kimberly's brow furrowed. "I dont' know...I just have to ask...how is that you know all this? I mean...how do you know when someone is arriving? How did you know that Janelle was going to kill Legolas? I mean..you're blind. You can't see."

The witch turned to her, a ghost of a smile on her face. "There are more ways to see than with the eyes," she said softly. She smiled. "Take care, my child....be happy."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "I will." And with those words and one last look at the witch, she climbed onto her horse, and rode away....and towards her future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh! Finally! The chapter is up! So...what do you guys think? Good, bad , what? Ok...honestly...how was the explanation as to why the witch sent Kimberly to Earth? I had to have her ask, and I had to have a reason...so...was that okay? Oh, and also, A HUGE THANKS TO THE ELVEN SISTER IN LAWS FOR THE QUOTE THE WITCH SAYS AT THE END. I read that in her review, and had to use it. So..yeah...read and review. And, on a sad note...the next chapter I post will be the last....it was has been such blessing to share my story with you all....hopefully, the next chapter will go out with a bang!


End file.
